


Thick

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha Shuri, Anal Sex, Bottom T'Challa, Boypussy, Car Sex, Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Ex-UFC fighter!Erik, Fireman!Erik, Intersex T'Challa, Jealous!Erik, Kitchen Sex, Lawyer!T'Challa, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Married T'Cherik, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Childbirth, Oblivious T'Challa, Omega T'Challa, Pregnant T'Challa, Protective Erik, Rich!T'Challa, Sex Tapes, Sexual Harassment, Size Kink, Size Queen T'Challa, Sweet Erik, Sweet T'Challa, T'Challa and Erik aren't cousins, Top Erik, Vaginal Ejaculation, beach au, mild spanking, pet-names, possessive!Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: T'Challa's thickness makes Erik really thirsty.





	1. At The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by these posts:
> 
> https://tcherik-imagines.tumblr.com/post/172258001429/erik-and-tchallas-thickness-erik-cant-control  
> https://tcherik-imagines.tumblr.com/post/171850976179/tchallas-yoga-pants-and-eriks-hormones-its-a
> 
> Thank you T'Cherik Imagines for your cool posts <3

Erik's husband was a very modest and simple man, despite all the money he could spare.

T'Challa was tasteful in his clothing and décor. He was definitely more classy than any omega Erik has ever dated. Erik liked T'Challa's subtle sense of glamour and his impeccable manners and treated him like the prince he was, but he could hardly hold himself back when T'Challa walked around flaunting his thickness. Not that he did it consciously. It was more like Erik was a lecherous bastard that couldn't control his lust when it came to his husband.

Besides being as prim as a house cat and as dreamy as a real-life Disney prince, T'Challa was _thick_ . He had a nice, pert, bubbly ass. Erik loved to grab it whenever he was passing by, sometimes he even gave it a satisfying smack to watch it jiggle. But it wasn't just is ass. T'Challa had _thunder thighs_. They were muscled, yes, but they were meaty and very grab-able. Erik enjoyed sinking his teeth into them, liked wrapping them around his waist while he fucked into his cunt.

His cunt. Erik could salivate just at the thought of it.

The puffy lips of T'Challa's sweet pussy, partially hidden behind his cock whenever he was flaccid, fully visible when erect. Erik loved all of his husband's thickness and would never tire of his exquisite body. Or his sweet face. And his big, warm, brown eyes. You wouldn't know by looking at him—T'Challa who always seemed so composed and professional, wearing impeccable suits that hid away all his thickness—but he could be pretty slutty and was prone to loosing control whenever his husband was near.

Erik was a shameless bastard, especially when T'Challa abandoned his suits to wear tight yoga pants or short-shorts or even the occasional crop tops (gifts from Erik, of course, T'Challa would never buy any of these things for himself.)

Erik's favorite combination was the black yoga pants that looked pasted on T'Challa's legs and the white loose crop top he bought for him on his birthday that said in bold letters “THOTTIE.” He remembered T'Challa's expression when he opened the box and raised the shirt. He remembered his confusion: _“Can you please explain to me what a 'thottie' is?”_ And he remembered how horrified he was when Erik explained exactly what the word meant, and his cry of indignation, _“N'Jadaka! I' am not a trollop!” “You are when you bounce on_ my _dick!”_

It took a lot of begging and coaxing to get T'Challa to wear the shirt, but eventually, he began to wear it whenever he went to the gym, as long as Erik was with him like he was at the moment. Though his UFC days were over, Erik still liked to keep in shape out of pleasure. He liked to be active, even if he was bone-tired from putting out fires for a living. T'Challa mostly worked out to vent out. He worked at a stuffy office (well, it was hardly stuffy, in fact it was a very nice office) at his father's law firm. One of Erik's favorite things was watching T'Challa's ass move around those tight little pants.

Like he was doing right now.

Erik was seated at the shoulder press machine, and then T'Challa walked by. His concentration was taken away from him instantly when his gaze landed on his ass. He never stopped moving his arms, but now he couldn't look anywhere else. He watched his husband's ass bounce as he ran on the treadmill. It was only until he heard his laughter—the one he only reserved when he was around Erik—when the alpha man snapped out of it. He realized that T'Challa was laughing with _another_ alpha. An attractive, muscled alpha that was looking at Erik's omega with a little too much interest. The alpha didn't seem to notice the gold band on T'Challa's finger or maybe he didn't care. Erik waited for them to finish, even though he wanted to march over and roundhouse kick the strange alpha off the treadmill.

Eventually, T'Challa slowed down until he was walking. The alpha next to him did the same. Erik saw red when the other alpha plucked at the collar of T'Challa's shirt, dragging it down to reveal some of his broad, smooth chest. The omega looked surprised at the gesture and shifted away in an uncomfortable manner and clenched his fists. Erik knew if he had to, T'Challa would defend himself, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone for another second with that creepy alpha.

Erik headed over to them, a snarl on his face and his muscles bunching up, ready for a fight in case the other alpha didn't back off. 

“Hey, baby.” he said when he was close enough, false smile in place.

T'Challa looked over at him and sighed in relief. Meanwhile, the other alpha's leering smile faded. The omega man stopped the machine and jumped off to push himself against his alpha's side. Erik's eyes didn't leave the other alpha's eyes, even as he wrapped his arm around T'Challa's waist, and even when T'Challa pressed a kiss to his lips.

“This is my husband, Erik.” T'Challa said without sparing another glance at the other alpha.

“Husband.” the other alpha repeated.

“Yeah, _husband_.” Erik said. A hint of possessiveness seeped from his tone. He clenched his hand tightly on T'Challa's trim waist.

“Well,” the alpha backed away, finally recognizing his advances were unwelcome, “It was nice meeting you, T'Challa.” he said, then stormed off, shaking his head and muttering angrily.

“I leave you alone for one second and some persistent fucker is trying to steal you away from me.” Erik shifts to wrap both his arms around his omega's waist.

“I could've taken him." T'Challa huffed.

"I know." Erik said, a fond smile on his face. And it was true. T'Challa could definitely defend himself. 

"That's what you get for marrying someone desirable.” T'Challa teased to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, boo-hoo.” Erik teased back. His hands slid down to rest on his husband's ass.

“N'Jadaka...” T'Challa clucked his tongue. Erik loved it when he used his Wakandan name. He was the only one allowed to call him by it. No one had even known he was born in Wakanda, not until he met T'Challa.

Erik smiled impishly. “Yeah, bae?”

“We're in public." 

"So?" 

"We should at least wait until we're somewhere more private." 

* * *

"Fuuuuuuck...." Erik groaned into T'Challa's neck. He was kneeling behind his husband, thrusting into him from behind. He didn't bother to fully undress. He only took his cock out to push it inside and shoved T'Challa's yoga pants down to his thighs.

T'Challa whimpered, arms holding him up from the back seat of Erik's Cadillac SUV. He reached down to spread his cunt lips more, to have his alpha deeper. "T-this is not what I meant by 'somewhere more private'." he gasped. 

Erik clamped his hands down on T'Challa's hips. "Don't act like you don't like it." 

A bunch of chattering and laughing soccer-looking-moms walked past them to get to their car, which was next to the SUV. Erik never stopped moving, but T'Challa tensed up. The alpha man didn't appreciate his omega holding back, so he bit into his neck.

He received the desirable effect almost instantly.

"Ah!" T'Challa yelped. 

"Let go, baby." Erik whispered into his ear. "Don't hold back." 

T'Challa fluttered around the cock inside him. "Oh, oh god..." He pushed his ass back. 

"That's better, sweetheart, go crazy." Erik said, smiling and licking his gold capped canines hungrily. He longed to mar T'Challa's back with bite marks, so he leaned down to do just that. The omega man trembled beneath him. His hands scrabbled on the leather seats. Erik brought his hips back to fuck into him deeply. "Fuck, your pussy's the best." T'Challa gave a high moan, then spasmed. He clenched down on Erik and rolled his eyes back as he climaxed, dick spurting a few strings of cum he'd probably would have to clean later.

Erik thrust into him, grunting deeply, as he chased after his orgasm. It wasn't long until he finished inside T'Challa. He stayed rooted inside him for a bit. They stopped using condoms when T'Challa confessed he wanted a baby. Erik pulled out carefully and pushed any escaping cum back inside his husband. He watched his fucked-out omega pant and try to catch his breath. 

"You're a beast." T'Challa said, frowning at him through his exhaustion. He didn't mean it as a compliment, but Erik smiled nonetheless. 

"Thanks, bae." he said, leaning over to kiss him. 


	2. Trolling T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k, so I received a lot of prompts (for me anyways) so prompts closed as of now~ i'll open them again tho <3

One of Erik's favorite past times was trolling T'Challa. 

It was just too easy sometimes. He loved to pull out his phone to record his husband doing something, then call him to attention so a ridiculous Snapchat filter could distort his face. Erik's favorite was the fawn filter. T'Challa already looked too much like Bambi, but the filter made him look even more like a little deer who's mother got shot, as well as sort of alien-ish. T'Challa hated it when Erik would put these filters on him and would nag at him.

 _“N'Jadaka, behave...”_ he'd say in a disapproving, annoyed voice with his bitch-face on. It was hilarious. For a serious man, T'Challa could be so clueless and so innocent that sometimes, Erik worried for him. But other times, Erik loved to mess around with him. He also loved T'Challa's ass and he loved to remind him of this fact.

Like right now.

It was ten o' clock in the morning and they were in the kitchen. It was a rare time when both of them had a day off and would spend the hours basking in each other's precenses. Erik was still sleepy and sitting on a chair by the island. T'Challa, who was far too trusting and never learned, left his thick ass vulnerable as he prepared their coffee. He wore a pair of maroon booty shorts with white stripes on the side that said “PUTA” in cursive on the back. Erik didn't buy those for him, surprisingly. But one Shuri's friends, America Chavez, gave them to T'Challa as a gag gift. They were one of Erik's favorites.

T'Challa's ass was in full glory, as it usually was when he wasn't wearing slacks or loose sweatpants (which Erik absolutely hated but whatever.) His full ass cheeks were half-visible from underneath the shorts. His upper body was covered in Erik's favorite blindingly white Adidas hoodie with silver lettering. In short, he looked hella cuddly and adorable but sexy as well.

Erik, being the asshole that he was, couldn't resist. He took out his phone and opened Snapchat up and started recording. Then, he carefully lifted a bit of the hoodie so he could see even more of his omega's round ass and ran his phone up and down slowly to capture all of his omega's firm curves and glowing, brown skin.

“That ass.” he said in a guttural voice. He grabbed one of T'Challa's cheeks as he said this and shook it in his hand, causing T'Challa to squeak and jump.

“N'Jadaka!” T'Challa turned around with a scowl. “I almost spilled the coffee!”

Erik laughed and put his phone away.

“Sorry, baby. Couldn't help it.” He wrapped his arms around his husband, who had faced forward again to finish his task. “You make me crazy.” His hands found his ass to squeeze.

“I'm glad I arouse you, but make yourself useful and start making the pancakes.”

Erik hummed against his neck.

“And you better not post that.” T'Challa said, pinching his arm lightly. 

Erik laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, I promise.” He was glad to comply. It wasn't as if he wanted some creeper jerking off to T'Challa's sweet, plump ass.

Unconsciously, he started rubbing his cock between T'Challa's cheeks.

“N'Jadaka...” T'Challa scolded, but had a smile in his face.

“What? I'm not doing anything.” Erik said, sounding innocent. 

“I know your ways, my love.”

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Erik said, though he continued running his hands up and down his omega's exposed thighs.

“We must eat at some point.” T'Challa said, though he leaned into his husband's touch.

“Oh, I plan on eating all right.” Erik whispered, stroking T'Challa's clit over his shorts, causing his husband to gasp and writhe against him. “I'm pretty damn hungry right now.” He dragged T'Challa's shorts down until they fell in a heap on the floor.

“N-N'Jadaka—”

Whatever T'Challa was going to say was cut-off by Erik's searing kiss. He was whirled around and then lifted to sit at the counter. They missed the coffee-maker by inches, but none of them had the time to worry. They were too busy with each other. T'Challa wrapped his arms around his husband's neck as well as his legs around his waist. Erik's hands rested on his ass. They exchanged heated kisses for a bit, enjoying the feel of each other's lips and touches, then Erik was lowering his shorts down to take his erect cock out. He pressed his fingers against his omega's pussy.

“You ready for me, sweetness?”

T'Challa didn't answer, just pulled him closer again for a kiss. Erik took that as a 'yes' and pushed inside his heated wetness.

 

A few moments later, they were both starving and the coffee had gotten cold. But at least, the both of them were sated sexually. 

 


	3. At The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To lorraine98, who submitted the following: 
> 
> Would you do at the beach prompt version? Like T’Challa in all his thicc glory is oblivious to the stares he’s getting and Erik is like on high defense predator mode, glaring and scaring everyone away
> 
> Hope this is to your liking, lorraine98 :D
> 
> Also, there is some sexual harrassment (words) but T'Challa doesn't even know it's directed at him. Still creepy tho.

Erik hated the beach.

Unfortunately, his soul-mate loved to go to it. Being the doting husband that he was, Erik bent to T'Challa's will. And this time, T'Challa's will was to pay a visit there. Besides working out, one of his favorite ways to de-stress was taking a swim in the ocean along with other activities. Who was Erik to say no?

The alpha man didn't always hate going to the beach, not until they went together for the first time. Erik wasn't counting on the amount of alphas that would be ogling his husband. That day, he could barely hold himself back from knocking their eyes out of their skulls. And T'Challa never even noticed. He was too busy jumping around playing volleyball with a bunch of strangers wearing nothing but a pair of tiny shorts.

And now T'Challa was going to make Erik go through it all over again.

“Please, N'Jadaka?” T'Challa had said earlier, falling on his lap and giving him his best puppy-eyes when he had seen his husband about to say no. Erik had looked into T'Challa's big brown eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny his precious omega anything.

“Fine.”

So there they were now, at the beach.

Erik was grumbling in his head the whole time, while T'Challa was radiating a serene happiness. To make things worst, Shuri was with them because T'Challa was a good, loving, older brother. But that meant Erik couldn't even comfortably fondle his husband because the seventeen-year-old would whine and say a bunch of snarky comments about her innocence being stolen.

Not to mention, T'Challa's wardrobe.

Erik didn't like to nag his husband about what he wore and tell him he should be modest or tell him other controlling-sounding sort of bullshit, but he liked to keep T'Challa's sexiness only to himself. He wouldn't mind showing him off if people wouldn't look at his omega like he was something to devour but that was impossible to ask for. It wasn't like he could go around gouging people's eyes out so they couldn't lay there eyes on T'Challa's thick glory of a body.

Still, that didn't mean Erik couldn't send a hateful glare and a growl at the skinny, little, teenage bastard that had stopped squirting his friend with his water gun to ogle his husband's ass. Not that Erik would blame him, since T'Challa was basically teasing anyone who looked (and people definitely did) at the peachy cheeks half-revealed by his skimpy swimwear: tiny swim briefs with cheetah spots on them.

And of course, T'Challa wasn't even aware of the amount of attention he managed to gain.

The little skinny bastard gave Erik a terrified look once he realized there was a full-grown angry alpha seconds away from snapping his neck, then ran off.

“N'Jadaka, why are you scaring off children? Behave yourself.” T'Challa said to him, though he didn't look completely bothered.

“I'll try, baby.” Erik said.

He really did. But as they made their way down the beach, Erik couldn't help but notice the number of heads T'Challa turned his way. He even saw one motherfucker raise his shades to take a bug-eyed look at his omega's rippling body and firm behind. Erik “accidentally” hit him in the back of the head with the cooler and knocked his glasses off. Thankfully, T'Challa didn't notice. But that also meant he didn't notice all the lustful stares he was getting and all the obscene remarks directed at him.

Erik, of course, did.

“Damn.”

“I'd like to tap that fat ass.”

“Fuck, I'd eat _that_ booty like groceries.”

For his beau's sake, Erik held back from lashing out at first. T'Challa didn't notice the horrific comments, and the alpha would hate to let him know that people thought of him as just a piece of meat. He didn't want to make him upset. But as the comments got more degrading and more lewd, he couldn't take the verbal assaults anymore. He turned around, making sure his omega wasn't straying too far from him and stayed with his sister, then walked up to the alpha that said he would eat his husband's ass like groceries (he was never going to be able to hear that song again without breaking something.)

“So, you want to eat my omega out?” Erik growled, getting close to the other alpha's face.

The other alpha was a classic sort of douche—douchey hairstyle, douchey glasses, douchey tank top with some smart-ass slogan—everything about him screamed privilege and asshole. Erik would bet that this dude got away with a bunch of shit and thought he owned the world. Well, he would be glad to prove him wrong.

“That your omega?” the other alpha asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

“She's a fine—”

Oh, _hell no_. Erik was not going to let this dumb-ass finish that sentence. “Okay, shut the fuck up before I rip you a new asshole.”

The other alpha looked surprised. “What'd I say? I'm just saying, man—”

“If I hear you or any son-of-a-bitch talk about my omega like that, I'll beat your fucking ass. You got that?”

“Whatever, man.” The other alpha grumbled. Erik gave him one last glare, then went to go catch up with his husband.

T'Challa was waiting underneath the shade of the beach umbrella he set up. Erik didn't fail to notice it was pretty close the volleyball court, so he knew for sure T'Challa would want to play at some point.

“Who was that?” the omega asked him. 

“Oh, just some dude.” Erik said. He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and brought him close to kiss his cheek. The hand he had on him casually stroked his lower back.

“What did he want?”

“Just some directions.”

T'Challa was not convinced, but he allowed the matter to drop. He smiled sweetly instead. “I want to play volleyball.”

God, yes. Erik loved watching his husband play volleyball. That meant he could ogle his husband jump around wearing nothing but his itty-bitty swimwear.

“Do you want to play?” T'Challa asked, despite knowing the answer already.

“Nah, but I'll be more than happy to watch.” Very happy, in fact.

“Are you sure?” T'Challa asked, doe-eyes big and pleading. Erik almost caved. It was almost impossible to say no to T'Challa when he flashed his Bambi-eyes at him.

“Yeah. I'm sure.”

“Suit yourself.” T'Challa gave him a quick kiss, then went to find Shuri, who was busy taking selfies by the ocean.

A few moments later, T'Challa and Shuri were on opposite sides of the net. The two of them played against each other for one game. Erik enjoyed himself immensely. His eyes had been on T'Challa's ass for the entire time. But then, a group of young college-age-looking men, most of them alphas though there were a couple of betas, approached the omega man and the young alpha girl.

Erik watched with a snarl twisting his handsome face as the young men walked up to T'Challa with hungry smiles on their faces. He saw their eyes trail up T'Challa's body and take in all his smooth, glistening muscles, his thick thighs, his flat stomach and well-defined abs, and of course, his pert, round ass. He could hear one of the young men ask T'Challa a question.

“You got room for more, sugar?”

The pet-name made Erik want to hit something. But picking a fight at the beach where there were hundreds of witnesses and children was not the wisest choice. Instead, he got up and walked over to them.

T'Challa had just answered 'yes' to the young alpha, when he saw his husband make his way towards them. His eyes lit up. “N'Jadaka!” he exclaimed happily. “Are you playing?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you didn't want to play.” Shuri said with her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face.

“Well, now I do.” Erik turned to T'Challa. “That okay, baby?”

“Yes, of course!” T'Challa said, pulling him towards his side of the net.

The alpha that called T'Challa 'sugar' looked thoroughly disgruntled, but Erik had to give him props for handling it coolly. “All right. Let's start.” he said.

For a moment, Erik lost his focus when he watched T'Challa spike the ball, ass out and back curved. And then, the game started for real. It was hard to focus on the game when T'Challa was so distracting. Apparently, Erik wasn't the only one who thought that. One of the alphas on their team wasn't even playing. He was just standing around with his eyes following T'Challa's body. Luckily, the ball was flying over in his direction, so Erik had an excuse to go over there. He pretended he didn't notice him just standing there and ran backwards.

“I got it!” he shouted, trying to fight off a smile. This was going to be fun. Once he was near enough, Erik rammed his elbow back. From the corner of his eye, he could see the alpha's head snap back from the force of the impact. Erik turned around, feigning surprise and concern. “Oh, shit man! You okay?”

The alpha had fallen on the ground. He opened his eyes blearily. Erik was glad to see he was bleeding profusely from his nose. He groaned in deep pain.

“I swear I didn't do that shit on purpose.” Erik said. He saw Shuri roll her eyes.

One of the fallen young man's friend knelt beside him and helped him up. “Dude, I think your nose is broken.” he said.

Erik watched gleefully as he was taken away by two of his friends. “Too bad.” he said to Shuri when she walked up to him.

“Uh-huh.” she said, then shoved him playfully. “You're crazy, Erik.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Whatever.” Shuri said, as he jogged away from her.

After that, the massacre had officially started. Erik was taking out all the alphas and betas like flies. He would “accidentally” hit the others in the face with the ball, “accidentally” trip them, “accidentally” hit them on their kidneys, stomachs, kneecaps, throats, groins, and temples. In a matter of minutes, most of the players were out and groaning in pain. After that, it was easy to win the game.

“We won!” T'Challa cheered, blessedly oblivious to the damage his husband had caused on purpose. He threw himself into his arms.

Erik caught him around the waist and held him. “We should celebrate.” he said, thinking of some hot, steamy sex away from prying eyes.

“Yes! I want ice-cream!”

Not quite what Erik was hoping for, but whatever. 

“If that's what you want, sweetheart, then I'll buy you some.”

“Thank you, my love. That would be wonderful.”

“Welcome, baby.” Erik leaned forward to kiss his husband, but Shuri decided to pop up. She hugged T'Challa's back and poked her head from behind him.

“Hey, I want some too. Buy me some.” she said.

Erik was annoyed the younger alpha decided to interrupt. He clicked his tongue. “Man, buy your own ice-cream. You got money.” he said. When he saw T'Challa glaring at him, he added, “Uh, I mean, sure.”

“All right! Free ice-cream! I want three scoops!”

“You'll get one.” Erik said to the girl.

“Fine.” Shuri said. “But I'm going with you.”

“Whatever.” Erik said, rolling his eyes. He had no doubt she'd go crazy with the toppings. He turned to his husband again. “I'll be right back.” He pecked T'Challa's lips and ignored Shuri's fake gagging noises.

Erik went to an ice-cream stand. He was right about Shuri going crazy with the toppings. In the end, hers looked like diabetes waiting to happen. Erik didn't feel like buying some for himself, but he bought T'Challa his favorite: coffee-flavored. It sounded weird but it was actually pretty good.

“Hey, give me some of T'Challa's.” Shuri as they headed back.

“Hell no. You got your own.”

Shuri pouted then faced forward. As she did, she straightened her spine. “Now, who could that be?”

Erik turned to see what she was looking at. A growl rose in his throat. “What the fuck?”

There was yet another alpha chasing after his omega.

T'Challa was laying down on a beach lounge chair he placed under the umbrella. His exquisite body was stretched out in the chair, lustrous and smooth. He had his Ray Ban sunglasses on his head. The alpha in front of him was leaning over him with his face too close.

“What's with all these thirsty-ass fucking alphas?” Erik said. “Take care of this. Don't eat it.” He handed T'Challa's ice-cream to Shuri, then he stormed towards his husband and the unknown alpha.

“What's your name, sweet cheeks?” the strange alpha asked.

“T'Challa.” the omega man answered with a fake smile.

“T'Challa, huh? That sounds exotic. Where you from?”

“Oh, you probably don't even know it.” T'Challa said. Though his tone was for the most part pleasant, his words were a tad condescending.

The alpha's eye twitched, but he went on with his unwanted advances. “You have the sexiest accent—”

“Who the fuck are you?” Erik asked, standing next to where T'Challa was laying. He gripped the back of his chair to keep himself from lashing out.

“Hello, love.” T'Challa said, smiling up at him and stroking his muscled forearm. Erik grabbed his hand that was caressing him and kissed the back of it. His eyes never left the other alpha's.

“You never answered my question. Who the fuck are you?” he asked again.

“Don't worry about him, my love.” T'Challa said, fluttering his eyelashes at him. “He was just leaving.”

“Yeah? Then hurry up and beat it, motherfucker. I'm tired of seeing your bitch-ass.” Erik said to the other alpha. 

The alpha, with his pride tarnished, left.

Shuri walked over to them, ice-cream in hand. “Here you go, big bro.” she said.

“Thank you, little sis.” T'Challa said, then started licking the ice-cream. Erik scoped the area to make sure no perverts were watching T'Challa. He wasn't surprised when there was a couple of people looking his way. He decided to give them something to look at.

“I want some of that.” Erik said.

“Here.” T'Challa said, raising the cone.

“Not from there.” Erik said. And before he could explain, he grabbed T'Challa's chin and brought his face close. T'Challa went wide-eyed as his brain caught up. Erik's mouth closed over his. He pushed his tongue inside and tasted the cold sweetness inside. T'Challa softly moaned against his lips and kissed him back, though a little shyly. He placed one of his hands on Erik's bare chest.

The alpha withdrew when he felt thoroughly satisfied and smirked.

“Yum.” he said. T'Challa's skin felt hot underneath his fingers.

“You're a pervert, N'Jadaka.”

“But you still love me, right?”

T'Challa smiled and kissed him. “Of course I do.”

"You two are disgusting." Shuri said, wrinkling her nose. 

After finishing his ice-cream, T'Challa was heading towards the water.

“I'm going for a swim.” he said. Of course, as he sauntered away, he turned heads but when those heads saw Erik glaring at them, they quickly turned away. He watched his young husband swim a few laps and enjoyed the sensual sight he made. Then, as he was doing butterfly strokes in impeccable form, a beach ball soared over and hit him in the head. For a moment, Erik was on alert. Who dared to hit his precious T'Challa? But it turns out, it was just a couple of kids.

T'Challa seemed to have handled it pretty well because he was smiling and the two kids were laughing and pulling him by his hand. Erik watched T'Challa play ball with the kids and felt very tender towards his husband. He really had a way with children, it seemed. He wondered how T'Challa would be with their children but didn't have to for long. T'Challa would be the sweetest baba and their child would be the luckiest to ever live.

Erik lied back against the chair and wondered what their kid would look like, if it would be a boy or a girl, alpha or omega, if it would be hot-headed like him or calm like T'Challa. It didn't matter in the end. Erik would love the hypothetical child immensely. 

"Fuck, I need to knock up T'Challa." he said. He didn't know he said that out loud until Shuri spoke up.

"Ew. TMI, bro." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling these prompts in no particular order. Just some FYI.
> 
> I like to think in here, T'Challa did know of all the attention he was getting but he pretended he didn't 'cause Jealous!Erik is hawt. But if anyone hit on HIS man...you're screwed.
> 
> PS: I think if T'Challa had kids w/ Erik, they'd have two--one alpha girl with Erik's attitude, and one silent-but-strong-type of alpha boy that's more like T'Challa..... Just throwing that out there for no reason...


	4. Preggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the following commenters: 
> 
> creamyapplez: I have a reccomendation for thick!tchalla!  
> Maybe they have like a baby shower because tchalla finds out that he and Erik finally conceive a child. Erik starts to get emotional, wishing that his father was here to see this and Tchalla just comforts him
> 
> winterbitch(DieWithMemoriess): Amazing! For the prompt, maybe T'Challa fonding out he's pregnant and worrying that he'll be big and too large for Erik but his husband lavishes him with attention and shows him just how much he'd love to see T'Challa even thicker
> 
> UpAllNightToGetBucky22: Recc: T'challa oregnant and Erik extra obsessed with his thickness and worshipping him
> 
> sassystump: I always loving see when this fic gets updated and each one has been amazing! I'd love for you to write pregnant!T'Challa who gets even thicker which Erik both loves and hates because even more people are thirsty for T'Challa! Whatever new prompts you choose I look forward to each and every one!!!
> 
> I tried to include a little bit of everyone's prompt. Most of y'all just wanted to see pregnant!T'Challa. 
> 
> Also, a warning for the return of the creepy alphas after T'Challa!

T'Challa wasn't aware he was pregnant until his mother told him so. It was Friday and his father had told him to go home early, around 11 AM, since he wasn't feeling very well. His mother decided to take him out to have brunch with her and his sister, Shuri. A few minutes after they were seated, she announced it.

“You're with child.” she said. There was both surprise and happiness in her voice.

T'Challa, who had been cringing away in his seat as far away as he coul from the delicious food laid out in front of him, startled and looked up with his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Pardon?” he asked. He wasn't sure if he had heard his mother right. Shuri, who was sitting next to him, also looked up from her phone in astonishment.

Ramonda got up from her chair, walked around the table, and leaned down to hug her son, saying, “Oh, I'm so happy! It's pretty good timing, too! It's only been a year since you married Erik! Not too long and not too soon!”

T'Challa frowned. He was very confused. “Wait, mother, what are you saying?” He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently. “What makes you think I'm pregnant?”

Ramonda drew herself up and clasped her hands in front of her. “You're not eating, for one. That's almost always a sign in expecting mothers.”

“That doesn't prove anything. I'm just not hungry.” T'Challa said calmly, though he felt butterflies in his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little happy at the possibility. But he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet.

Ramonda crossed her arms and arched a brow. “Are you not feeling well? Is that why?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Aha!” Ramonda jabbed a finger at him. Both T'Challa and Shuri were shocked. It wasn't everyday their mother lost her cool.

“Have you vomited?” Shuri asked.

“Well, not recently—”

Both women stared at each other.

“So, you did vomit.” Shuri stated.

T'Challa stared at both of them in an exasperated matter. “Yes.” he admitted at last.

“And you lost your appetite, even though we're at one of your favorite restaurants.”

“Yes.”

“Sounds like you're pregnant.” Shuri said, clasping her hands in front of her with happiness twinkling in her eyes.

Ramonda gave an uncharacteristic squeal and clapped her hands together. “I'm going to be a grandmother!”

“I'm going to be an auntie!” Shuri said. Her eyes widened and she turned to T'Challa. She seemed to have come to a conclusion. “Oh my god, what if you're carrying twins!?”

“Twins!” Ramonda exclaimed.

T'Challa stared at them in horror. He sincerely hope he wasn't pregnant (if he even was) with twins. He'd look humongous carrying two children! One would be enough!

“Both of you are overreacting.” T'Challa said as calmly as he could. “I might not even be pregnant to begin with. There's no way to say for sure until I test it.”

“I'll buy pregnancy tests!” Shuri said, getting up in a hurry. She grabbed her purse and started walking as she said, “I saw a Walgreens around here somewhere.”

“Yes, yes! And hurry, Shuri!” Ramonda said as T'Challa said, “No, don't waste your time or money.”

“I'll be right back!” Shuri said as she opened the exit to the restaurant.

T'Challa sighed and rubbed at his temples. There was no way he was pregnant. His mother and sister were just overly excited.

* * *

“Oh my.” T'Challa gasped. In his hands, he held the pregnancy test. The test had two options: pregnant with two pink lines on it and not pregnant with one line on it. His results were two pink lines so that meant—that meant—

“I'm pregnant.” T'Challa said to himself out loud. “Oh, god, I'm actually pregnant.” He got up and washed his hands and left the test on the wash basin. He stared at it for the longest time, thinking where this new turn of events would lead in his life. Then, his cellphone started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out, tapped the green button, and put it to his ear.

“Hello?” the omega man said into the phone.

“T'Challa, my son. Your mother hinted to me that you might be expecting.” It was T'Chaka, his father. “Is this true?”

He stared at the positive test result.

“T'Challa?”

“Yes. It's true.” T'Challa closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them. “I'm pregnant.”

“Congratulations, son.” T'Chaka said. T'Challa could hear that he sounded genuine. “I'm very happy for you and Erik.”

T'Challa hurried to correct him. “Ah, he doesn't know yet, Baba.”

“He doesn't know? T'Challa...” the alpha man chided lightly.

“I just found out right now. I wasn't sure before.”

“Well, be sure to tell him as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll be very happy.”

T'Challa felt his heart flutter. He was sure Erik would be pleased.

“Yes, of course.” he said.

“Goodbye, T'Challa.”

“Goodbye, Baba.”

T'Challa hung up and put away his phone. He stared at the pregnancy test one last time, then threw it away. He exited the bathroom and headed back into his and Erik's bedroom. He slumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling with an arm slung over his forehead. He stayed like that for a couple of more minutes, then he sat up and lifted up his slim-fitting long-sleeve. He stared at his stomach. It was flat now, but in a matter of time, it would curve as the child inside him grew.

“Ugh, I'm going to look like a beached whale.” T'Challa groaned. Though he was looking forward to the birth of their child, he wasn't looking forward to those nine painful months. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. He decided to take a little nap while he still could.

* * *

Erik had arrived. T'Challa, still not fully conscious, knew because he could hear the door opening and his footsteps. By the time his husband made it to their bedroom, T'Challa was barely forcing his eyes open. He felt his alpha lean over him, making the bed sink a little. T'Challa stretched and reached for his husband.

“Were you sleeping?” Erik asked, as he accepted his omega's embrace. He maneuvered him so that he could sit on his lap.

T'Challa pushed his face against Erik's neck and curled up to him and said, “Mm-hmm.” He yawned. “Tired.”

“Are you still sick?” Erik asked. He felt worry rise in his chest.

“A little. But it's nothing serious.”

“You always say that.”

“I mean it this time.” T'Challa raised his head and looked at Erik in the eye. “There's nothing wrong whatsoever.”

Erik raised his eyebrows. “Really? Because this morning you were pretty sick.”

“It was nothing. I promise.” T'Challa took a deep breath. “In fact, it was a good thing.”

Erik frowned. He was confused at that point. “Uh...okay? How?”

T'Challa smiled. He took Erik's hands and guided them under his shirt, to the where the baby was growing. “I'm pregnant.” As he said that, he watched Erik's expression carefully. There was shock in his face at first. Then, there was an unbearable happiness. He gently bumped his forehead against T'Challa's with a huge smile on his face.

“We're having a baby?” he asked, voice very soft.

“Yes.” T'Challa answered, just as gently.

Erik's head slumped against him. His eyes were drawn to T'Challa's still flat stomach. There wasn't a hint of the roundness it would develop yet, but he knew there was a baby— _his_ baby—growing there. He ran his hands over T'Challa's smooth skin. He couldn't look away from it.

The two of them sat like that: T'Challa sitting up with his legs wrapped around Erik and Erik leaning down to study where his son or daughter was residing. Finally, the alpha broke the reverent silence.

“How far along are you?”

T'Challa watched him stare at his stomach. He enjoyed the tender expression in Erik's face. “A couple of weeks, I think.”

“Barely?”

“Don't worry. The months will fly by—for you anyways. You don't have carry the little fellow.” He grumbled a little towards the end.

Erik finally raised his eyes at him. “Baby, I'm going to spoil you so much you won't even notice.”

T'Challa laughed at that and hugged his husband against his neck. “I'll remember that when you tire of me.”

“I don't think I ever will.” Erik said. "I can't wait to see you get bigger." 

T'Challa narrowed his eyes at him. "You mean the baby or my ass?"

"Both." He laughed when T'Challa pinched him. "I'm just being honest, bae!" That earned him a light smack. A few seconds of bantering and T'Challa was cuddled up again to Erik, extra-weight forgotten. He was rattled lightly when his alpha sighed above him. “I just wish my daddy was still alive so I could tell him.”

T'Challa felt a pang in his chest. He gathered his husband's powerful body and tucked his face against his neck. He feels tears against his skin.

“I'm sure he would've been proud of you, my love.” T'Challa said, stroking his head.

* * *

T'Challa stared at the four-month-old bump sloping his stomach and rubbed at the loose material of his dashiki that covered his stretched skin. He had been in the middle of grabbing a box of cereals at Whole Foods when he felt a kick. Though he was glad the baby had started kicking, he felt a pang in his chest as he noticed the prominent roundness. Yes, he was happy he was carrying a child, but he missed his abs immensely. With another pang, he wondered if Erik did as well. Though really, he had no reason to feel like Erik didn't want him anymore. The man made sure to remind T'Challa how much he loved him, how radiant he looked, and how happy he was that he was carrying his spawn.

When his stomach first started to take a definite roundness to it, Erik couldn't leave T'Challa alone. He couldn't stop touching the bump because he wanted to feel the unborn baby move, he couldn't stop grabbing at his thighs and ass that had grown meatier with the added girth, and he couldn't stop reminding T'Challa how beautiful he looked and how much he loved him for going through the hardships of pregnancy.

Sometimes, when the two of them went out, people would actually stop by to tell them what a wonderful couple they were and how fortunate Erik was to have such a lovely omega. Other times, random people—omega, beta, and sometimes even alpha (much to Erik's horror)—would pause to tell T'Challa how beautiful he was. Erik's own friends and co-workers patted his back and congratulated him in his fortune. And he didn't mind all that, but hated it when other alphas noticed the glow T'Challa gave off. He could see in their eyes the admiration and the want. They too wanted a fertile and strong omega to give them children, which was one of the most desirable things to an alpha.

In much older times, an alpha could take another alpha's omega by being sweet on them while pregnant. The omega would see that the other alpha could be a potentially better candidate and provider for their offspring and leave their mate. Hardly anyone did that anymore, but it did happen sometimes. So of course, Erik had to fend a few alphas off even while T'Challa was expecting.

Speaking of horny alphas, T'Challa's musings had been interrupted by one.

“Aren't you the sweetest little thing? How far along are you, sweetness?” The alpha reached for his stomach, but T'Challa wasn't having it. He backed away before he could.

“Just started four months.”

“Really? So, do you have an alpha?”

“Yes.”

“Well, where are they? Seems pretty irresponsible to me. If you were my omega I wouldn't leave you alone for a damn second.”

T'Challa ignored his last words. “He went to go get milk.”

“Speaking of milk...” The alpha gained a leer on his face as he stared at T'Challa's chest. “Have you started lactating yet?”

T'Challa had just enough of the nosy alpha. Just as he was about to tell him to go try his crude methods on someone else, his alpha arrived.

“What the fuck did I just hear?” Erik walked up to them, a gallon of milk in hand (which he looked ready to throw at the other alpha.) “Am I going crazy or did you just ask my omega if he was lactating?”

“Uh—”

“C'mon, beat it, you little fucker before I break your knees.”

T'Challa loved it when Erik was so overprotective, even if he could have handled it himself fairly well. He found it pretty hot how pent up he got, how his muscles flexed. Ugh, his muscles... T'Challa, once again, sorely missed his abs.

The alpha left in a hurry. Erik looked at his omega. “What the fuck? I can't even leave you alone at the store!”

T'Challa pushed himself up to his husband's side and kissed his cheek. “You know I love you.” He placed his hand on Erik's wide chest. “Only you.”

The tension eased from Erik's body. He smiled down warmly at T'Challa. “I know, baby. I love you, too.”

* * *

 A few days into the future, T'Challa was slumped on the couch. He rubbed at his stomach and turned on the TV. He didn't usually like to watch it, he preferred to do other active things. As he surfed the channels, Erik returned from watering the grass. He grabbed T'Challa and pulled him towards him. The omega allowed himself to be moved and curled up into his chest.

T'Challa had settled to watching _The Terminator_ when he felt his black V-neck's collar begin to tug down. He glanced up from where he was reclined. Erik was still watching the screen in front of him, but his hand was still tugging on his shirt until one of his sensitive nipples were out. T'Challa gasped as he felt fingers pinch at his nubs. He jerked when he felt something trickle out of them.

Erik felt it too. He lifted his fingers and saw that there was a couple of white beads clinging to them. He sucked on them and then stared at T'Challa. “This is milk.”

“What?” T'Challa stared at his revealed nipple. It was darker than usual and large and there was a pearl of white at the tip of one of them. Erik grabbed his lightly puffed pectoral and latched onto T'Challa's nipple. The omega man's hands flew to the back of his alpha's head. He gave a light whimper, eyes fluttering shut, as Erik sucked the nectar he was releasing.

“N'Jadaka...” T'Challa gasped, fingers digging into his hair. A few moments later, the alpha withdrew, licking his lips.

“You're lactating.”

T'Challa blinked owlishly. “Oh.”

“Fuck, that's hot.”

“You're insatiable, you know that?”

Erik's hands found his stomach and squeezed lightly. “I can't resist you like this.” One of his hands trailed down to T'Challa's crotch.

T'Challa gave him an unimpressed look. “I'm too tired for sex right now.” he said. “Besides, why would you want me like this?”

“Aw, don't think like that, boo.” Erik said, hugging him. “You're still fine as hell.” As he said that, his hands moved to squeeze T'Challa's ass. “More than fine, in fact. You're delectable.”

“Stop that, you dog.” T'Challa said, smacking his hands. “If you're going to be a scamp, then you can go do somewhere else. I want to watch this movie.”

“All right. You're the boss.” Erik said. He wrapped an arm around T'Challa's shoulders. The omega laid his head against him and watched the movie. A few moments later, he grew drowsy and fell asleep. When he did, Erik stopped watching the movie altogether and was instead watching his sleeping omega. His shoulder was starting to ache, but he didn't dare move T'Challa. He didn't want to wake him up. Instead, he continued watching the movie until eventually, T'Challa woke up and ordered him to get him something to eat from Panda Express. 

* * *

A baby shower. That was the last thing T'Challa wanted. Frankly, he wasn't much for festivities to begin with, but he especially didn't want to be in the middle of a celebration while heavily _pregnant_. He was close to his due date now and all he wanted to do was wallow in bed with his husband or watch more Arnold Schwarzenegger movies with his husband. But no. His little sister and his mother decided to throw him a baby shower where countless of beta women and omegas fawned over his bulging belly and felt for the baby's movements. And of course, all the “you're so lovely, T'Challa!” and “Erik is such a lucky man!” comments.

T'Challa sat by Shuri, who was busy taking selfies of herself and of him when she thought he didn't notice. His mother was off talking to every relative she could find (which was saying a lot.) Everything was blue. There were blue and white streamers hanging, blue balloons, blue teddy bear centerpieces on each table, blue ribbons tied to the chairs, even the presents were all wrapped or bagged in blue, and of course, the cake was blue. On the top of it there was a sign that said IT'S A BOY!

The sentiment was nice and T'Challa was grateful his mother and Shuri went out of their way to do this for him. Still, he sorely missed his husband but he had been whisked away by his friends to a bar to celebrate his Last Day as a Free Man Part 2. It would be late nights and staying up to take care of the baby afterwards. T'Challa didn't mind (which was probably one of the reasons Erik's friends really liked him, he wasn't a buzzkill) but he couldn't wait to get away from the baby shower and be with Erik. But for now, he had to go through one more hour of squeals and coos from relatives and friends.

The only alphas present were Okoye and Nakia. Okoye was there with her beta husband and his good friend, W'Kabi. Nakia had brought one of her “lady friends” (as Shuri called them, the male ones were called “boytoys”) with amazingly straight black hair that looked like a sheet of silk. She was omega. She smiled quite a lot and seemed pleasant enough.

When the four of them arrived together, the first thing Okoye asked was, “How are you faring? I imagine carrying the Devil's spawn is taxing on your poor figure, T'Challa.” She was teasing, of course, but no one else knew that because she said it with a straight face and in a monotone voice.

W'Kabi was more nice. “You look radiant, my friend. Pregnancy suits you.”

Nakia was...forward. “Are the two of you having sex? I hear that you can do that.”

Kennedy just said, “Hi. My name's Kennedy. Nice to meet you.” And when T'Challa told her his name, she butchered it a couple of times.

Okoye, tall, strong, with tattoos on her head, and with her usual stern expression, looked a bit out of place between the other doting people fawning over everything whether they were the cute decorations Shuri picked out or the buffet laid out. W'Kabi, as usual, was calm and gently smiling with his hands clasped in front of him. Nakia with her arm-candy in hand couldn't tear her eyes away from Kennedy. And the omega was soaking it all up.

“T'Challa, let's take a picture.” Shuri said. She leaned towards him with her phone up. Being the indulgent big brother that he was, T'Challa copied her actions and stared into the camera with a smile. Suddenly, Erik's face pushed between them and kissed T'Challa's cheek just as Shuri snapped a picture.

“N'Jadaka, my love, how I longed for you. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, but I missed you too much, sweetheart.” The alpha man pulled a chair and sat next to T'Challa. He grabbed the omega's hand and kissed his knuckles. T'Challa smiled and laid his head on against his husband. He felt his hands find his stomach. “You wanna go home?”

“Yes, but there's a few minutes left until the baby shower is over.”

“Just say you're tired or something so we can leave early.”

“I suppose I am feeling a little sleepy...” T'Challa said, gazing up at Erik with a mischievous fire in his big, warm eyes.

“Atta boy.” Erik said. “Let's go.” He got up, held out his hand for T'Challa to take, and hauled him upright, hand protective and careful on the baby bump. He led T'Challa towards where Ramonda was sitting. She got up to hug Erik when she saw them approaching.

“It's good to see you, Erik. Handsome as always.” she said.

“You're too kind, Ramonda.” Erik stroked his hand down his omega's back. “T'Challa isn't feeling too well so we were going to head back home a little early.”

“Yes. I'm a bit tired.” T'Challa said.

“Well then hurry on home.” Ramonda said, but before she allowed them to leave, she stroked his son's face and kissed his cheek. “You be careful.”

Shuri skipped up to them and gave them each a side hug. “Take care.” she told them.

After their goodbyes, Erik was helping T'Challa into his car, opening the door for him. He hadn't used his SUV ever since he got his husband pregnant. Instead, he had taken up riding in his Jag. He slid into the seat next to the omega and started the car. They drove straight home and by the time they got there, T'Challa really was tired and too sleepy to go up to their bedroom. Instead, he stayed in the guest room downstairs.

Erik joined him, took off his shirt and changed into a pair of shorts. He took T'Challa's clothes off for him. He had been planning to get him some sleepwear, but couldn't get enough of his naked body. He pressed kisses on his neck and then his chest, trying to coax the bit of milk he was producing out. T'Challa whined and a part of him felt embarrassed, but he liked the sensation and allowed him to continue.

“Shoulda gotten you like this years ago.” Erik said against his skin.

T'Challa trembled when he felt his alpha's beard scratch him.“I don't think I could've finished my studies pregnant. Also, mother wouldn't have liked a shotgun wedding.”

Erik rolled his eyes, but nuzzled against T'Challa's nose nonetheless. His hands tried to close around his pregnant belly as much as he could. The baby stirred inside a little, but it was enough for the alpha man to melt. His little boy was inside waiting to come out into the world. He would be an alpha or a beta, he knew for sure since all omega boys were intersex, just as all alpha girls were, and the baby didn't have dual genitals. Erik guessed he'd be an alpha baby since his side of the family was mostly made up of alphas and omegas anyways, but one could never know for sure.

T'Challa watched the adoration in Erik's face intently. He smiled at the softness in his eyes. He knew Erik would be a good father to their son. There wasn't a hint of doubt he felt towards him.


	5. When We Were Young(er) Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to call this chapter "How I Met Your Mother" but ew, no. Also, there's a mix of past/present in here but I separated them so it shouldn't be as confusing... 
> 
> I shall dedicate this chapter to a commentor who said the following...
> 
> Kate: Do you think you could write a short chapter of when they met and how Erik proposed?
> 
> And then I realized that I never actually explained how they met or whatever. And I swear Kate, this was supposed to be short, but I got carried away lol xD The entire chapter as a whole is mostly finished, but it got so long I decided to break it into two parts. Hope you don't mind :D

T'Challa went into labor one day at six am. Erik didn't even need to be woken up. The moment he sensed something wrong, he shot up. He saw his omega curling into himself with his hands cradling his heaving stomach.

“What's wrong?” he asked, urgency seeping into his voice.

“The baby...” T'Challa gasped.

Erik's heart was jumping in his chest. “Is it time?”

T'Challa gave a long, painful moan that rattled Erik's bones. “Y-yes...” he whimpered. 

“Fuck.” Erik said. What the fuck was he supposed to do again? He couldn't believe he was choking. It wasn't like he rescued people from burning buildings or anything. Or it wasn't like he had assisted omegas in labor a couple of times, but when it came to his own precious omega he had no idea what to do. “Uh...”

“Erik, take me to the hospital.” T'Challa said. He tried to sound as calm as he could, but the pain made him grit his teeth. 

Right. “Shit. Okay.” The alpha man got up and helped T'Challa to his feet. As soon as he got up, T'Challa hunched into himself and made more pained noises. “Did I hurt you?” Erik asked. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he did.

T'Challa rubbed his stomach and peered up at him. “No, I'm fine, love. It's just the baby. He wants to get out.” The two of them started walking together. Erik was so glad they were sleeping in the guest room. It would've been so much harder to walk T'Challa down the stairs. Erik took T'Challa to the car and helped him sit down on the passenger's seat. He buckled him in and closed the door shut.

The baby boy inside T'Challa was stirring and pushing against him. He tried soothing the baby by running his hands over his heated skin, but he wasn't having it. T'Challa could feel the despair the baby was feeling. It was making him shake.“You're okay...” T'Challa whispered. It was low enough for Erik not to hear him. But no amount of soft whispers would calm the baby down.

T'Challa watched his husband settle next to him with hooded eyes. For whatever reason, his eyes fell on the gold wedding band on his finger. He felt an immense wave of nostalgia when he looked at it. At once, T'Challa started remembering how he and Erik had met...

* * *

T'Challa was already been in a relationship when he first met Erik. In fact, he had been in a relationship with Erik's older step-brother, Johnathan. Erik was in the middle of his senior year in high school and T'Challa was in his second year of college. At the time, Erik had been a bit of a trouble-maker. He had excellent grades and had even been asked to join the National Honor Society, but his character was not the best. He liked to fight quite a bit, though it was mostly outside of school. He was also a bit of a player. He had never really had an intense attraction for someone.

Until T'Challa came along of course.

Erik knew Johnathan was dating someone. Sometimes he smelled sweet, like pineapples and coconuts, and that sort of scent could only come from an omega's pheromones, but he had never met his boyfriend.

So, it was really random when someone rolled up in a sleek, black Audi and knocked on the home of his friend Victor's door. Victor answered and was awestruck by the sight of the young, hot omega man in front of him wearing nothing but black tights and slim-fitting long sleeve—also black.

“Hello.” the omega said. He had a smooth, soft, accented voice. “Is Erik here?”

Victor wasn't the smoothest when it came to pretty honeys. “Uh...”

“I'm sorry. My name is T'Challa.” the omega said, smiling. “I'm Johnathan's boyfriend. I'm here to pick up Erik.”

“Oh.” Victor blinked. “Erik!” he shouted.

“What?” Erik shouted back from where he was lounging on the sofa.

“Uh, your ride's here!”

Erik had been confused at the time. Johnathan had told him he couldn't pick him and told him he was going to have to wait a couple of hours because he had work. Still, he didn't think much of it and got up, hauling his Nike sports bag from the floor. He headed towards the door, expecting to see the tall, broad form of his step-brother but was taken off-guard when he met a pair of big brown eyes.

“Erik?” Mr. Doe-Eyes asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Erik's eyes automatically trailed up and down the omega's body, taking in the firm curves of his thick thighs and his trim waist.

“My name's T'Challa. I'm your brother's boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Erik said, while in his mind he thought, “ _Dayum.”_ It seemed like Johnathan had really scored this time. He had a boyfriend before but he was a bit basic.

“Do you have everything?” T'Challa's voice shocked him back to reality.

“Yeah.”

“Great.” T'Challa turned to Victor. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Same here.” Victor said with a dopey smile.

“Shall we?” the omega asked.

“Uh-huh.”

T'Challa shot Erik one more smile, then turned around and started walking towards his car. Both Erik's and Victor's eyes were immediately glued on his ass. He had a great ass. It was pretty big and round, perfect for twerking. Erik had a vivid image of T'Challa popping his ass back and forth. And at that moment, Erik realized that when T'Challa walked, his ass jiggled a bit.

“Jesus.” Erik mumbled.

“Did you say something?” T'Challa asked, turning around. He had jutted his hip out a bit, making his ass push out even more.

Erik cleared his throat. “No. Sorry.” What the actual fuck was he apologizing for? It wasn't like T'Challa could read minds.

“It's fine.” T'Challa said. He turned around again and finished walking towards his car.

“Fuck. He's spank bank material.” Victor whispered.

“Yeah.” Erik agreed. “I'll see you later, man.” he said, clapping his hand against Victor's, then he followed T'Challa.

In T'Challa's car it was mostly silent except for the smooth sound of _Jungle_ playing in the background. Erik thought it was such a coincidence that that was playing, since he was practically salivating over T'Challa.

“So, you, uh, like Drake?” Erik asked. He realized how stupid he sounded. Of course T'Challa liked Drake! That's why he was playing his song!

“Yes. He's one of my favorites.” T'Challa gained a dewy look in his eyes, one that told Erik he probably had a crush on him. “How about you? Do you like him?”

Erik suddenly fucking hated Drake. “He's all right.” he said. He tried leaning as far away from T'Challa as he could so he wouldn't have to take in that delicious scent of his. He was having a hard time keeping his erection in check. Thankfully, T'Challa didn't notice. “So, how did you and John meet?”

“Well, we were at...a party.” T'Challa said. “And some guy wouldn't take no for an answer and I wanted to shake him off.” He smiled. “And Johnathan was conveniently there so I walked up to him and laid one on him.”

Erik raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow. Really?”

“Yeah. Thankfully he played along.”

“I bet he did.” Erik quipped, surprising a laugh out of T'Challa. Erik smiled. He liked making him laugh.

“He didn't ask me out right then and there, though. We became friends first and then he asked me out.”

“That's sweet.” Erik said, but in is mind he was cursing Johnathan for being so convenient.

“How about you? Do you have a special someone?”

 _“I do now.”_ Erik thought, looking at the omega longingly. “Not really.” he said instead.

“Ah.”

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, with a couple of comments here and there until T'Challa arrived to Erik's house. He no longer lived in an apartment complex since his mom re-married, but the neighborhood was still pretty rowdy.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Erik.” T'Challa said.

“Same here.” Erik was quick to get out of the car.

“Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

And that's how Erik and T'Challa first met. For a couple of months, that's usually how they interacted. But then, Erik started seeing more of T'Challa (through Johnathan) and the young alpha started to feel a genuine attraction for him, though not just in a sexual way. He wasn't sure what it was about T'Challa at first. It wasn't just that he found him hot (though that played a major part.) But it took Erik half a year to admit that T'Challa was actually meant for him. He didn't realize it until one night...

* * *

Erik wasn't sure why T'Challa liked to come over. From what he's heard (and seen) T'Challa was fucking rich as hell. Apparently, his family lived in a mansion. Erik bet T'Challa's dorm was better than their house, yet that didn't stop him from coming to visit them and stay overnight when their parents weren't around. Unfortunately, Erik's neighborhood wasn't the safest.

The three of them—Erik, T'Challa, and Johnathan were crowded in the living room. T'Challa was leaning against Johnathan in the love-seat while Erik sulked apart from them, trying to watch _Goodfellas_ in peace. But he couldn't—not with Johnathan whispering into T'Challa's ear lovingly and the occasional chuckle from T'Challa. Erik was annoyed at that point. He told himself it was because Johnathan and T'Challa were _that_ couple, the one everyone hated because they were just so cute together.

“I'mma go to the corner store.” Johnathan said, getting up. “Wanna come?” he asked T'Challa.

“I'm too comfortable.” T'Challa responded.

Johnathan turned to his step-brother and ruffled his curls. “You?”

Erik grumbled and smacked his hand away. “Nah.” he said.

“Okay.” Johnathan got his keys. “Y'all want anything?”

“Pussy.” Erik said, just to be an ass. T'Challa gave a shocked laugh, one that Erik took joy in. But it was short-lived.

“Hey, watch your mouth.” Johnathan smacked the back of his head.

“Ow!”

“So, Erik's getting jack shit.” Johnathan gave T'Challa one of those stupid, loving looks that made Erik want to gag. “What about you, baby? Want anything?”

“Mmm...sour gummy worms, please.”

Johnathan leaned down so his face was close to the omega's. “Anything for you, babe.” he said, then kissed his lips.

“Fucking nasty.” Erik mumbled under his breath. Johnathan drew his head back to give him a warning look. He threw one last loving glance at his boyfriend, then stood up straight.

“All right. I'm leaving now.” He opened the door, locked all the locks, then was gone.

Things got awkward really quickly. A couple of minutes passed, and neither T'Challa or Erik had said anything to each other. Erik resisted the urge to sneak peeks at the omega, but eventually he couldn't stop himself. He looked and saw that T'Challa had shifted to his side, with his legs curled up. He was wearing a pair of tiny shorts, so they rode up quite a bit and Erik could see the bottom of his ass cheeks and his smooth thighs. Erik had turned away more than once, but he kept looking back until T'Challa caught him staring. The omega, however, didn't seem to notice that Erik was checking him out. All he did was smile and returned to watching the movie. Erik tried doing the same, but the image of T'Challa's ass and thighs was branded in his mind.

“I'm going to get water.” T'Challa announced.

“Cool.” Erik said, forcing his tone to be casual. T'Challa got up and decided to stretch at the last minute, making his loose crop top ride up. Erik, being the pervert that he was, automatically looked from the corner of his eye to take in the sight. He was extremely glad he did. The young alpha managed to catch a glimpse of a small triangle and two thin, lace straps—a _thong_. T'Challa was wearing a fucking _thong_.

“Fuck.” Erik said under his breath. His dick was starting to get hard.

“Did you say something?” T'Challa asked.

“Uh, no.” _Please just leave_ , he thought.

“Hmm.” T'Challa left to the kitchen.

Erik couldn't help but stare at the way his hips swiveled a bit. _“You are so damn fine.”_ He leaned his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes. _“Fuck. Gotta get my hard-on down... Dead puppies...”_ He managed to wilt down his erection, but then his eyes snapped open when he heard T'Challa slump on the love-seat.

 _“Don't look. Don't look.”_ Erik told himself. He obeyed himself for a few seconds, and then he turned his eyes and saw that T'Challa was lying on his stomach with his ass in full display. _“Fuuuuck. It's like he's doing this shit on purpose.”_ Itwas a nice thought but that probably wasn't the case. It sounded like the start of a porno. And just like that, Erik was lost in his fantasies, the movie forgotten.

 _“Erik...”_ T'Challa moaned in his imagination. He would be naked and crawl over to sit on his lap. _“Please, fuck me.”_

And that's when the gunshots started.

“Shit!” Erik's eyes snapped open. He was more caught off-guard than scared.

“Where those gunshots?” T'Challa asked with a gasp. He sat up and looked around.

“Seems like it.” Erik said. The sound of tires screeching seemed enhanced in the night. “Sounds like a drive-by.” T'Challa's eyes bugged out. The alpha teen remembered at that moment that T'Challa's neighborhood probably never had any drive-by's or anything of the sort. He tried to lighten the mood. “It'll be fine. Probably a bunch of _cholos_ trying to settle an argument...”

T'Challa furrowed his brows. “A couple of what?”

“Ah, never mind.”

“I hope John is fine.” T'Challa said. He seemed nervous.

Erik was a bit worried himself. “He'll be all right.” he said, though he wasn't so sure himself, but he would hate to make him worry even more. He already looked a bit spooked. Erik couldn't believe he was going to say what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and said, “If you want, you can come sit over here.”

“Are you quite sure?” T'Challa asked, liquid-eyes big.

Erik tried not to allow those eyes of his get to him.“Yeah. Totally.”

“Thank you.” T'Challa said. He got up fluidly and sat close next to Erik. The alpha teen's hand twitched near the omega's leg. He longed to grip it and feel the smooth skin under his hands. More gunshots were heard from the distance. T'Challa tensed next to Erik. Wordlessly, Erik wrapped an arm around T'Challa's waist. The omega pushed himself close to the teen and laid his head on his chest. Erik's eyes widened. He was not expecting that at all.

“Y-you okay?” he asked, hating that his voice cracked a little.

“Yes.”

“The worst that will happen is probably a lock-down in the neighborhood.”

“I see.”

“We'll be fine.” Erik said.

About half an hour later, police sirens were heard. “Please stay inside your houses! This is a lock-down!” a female police officer's voice was blaring from outside.

Erik's heart was pounding against his chest. He couldn't believe he had T'Challa so close to him!

“You smell good.” T'Challa said suddenly.

“Oh.” Erik was taken aback. “Uh, thanks.”

T'Challa rubbed his face against him. “You feel nice, too.” He exhaled. “So comfortable...”

Erik frowned and looked down at T'Challa, who was busy nuzzling into him. “You feelin' okay?”

“Mm-hmm.” T'Challa said. He pushed his face into Erik's neck, making the teen tense up. He tensed up even more when T'Challa wrapped an arm around his neck.

“T'Challa?” The omega didn't respond, but Erik felt a kiss under his jaw. “Whoa.” he said, grabbing the young man's shoulders and holding him back at an arm's length. T'Challa blinked slowly, almost like he was half-asleep. “What's gotten into you?”

That seemed to snap T'Challa out of whatever spell he was into. “Sorry.” he said, crawling away. “I don't know what overcame me.” He looked away in an embarrassed manner.

“Maybe you're close to your heat?”

“Yes. I think that's it. I'm a few days away.” T'Challa said, shooting Erik a relieved look. They stared at each other intensely, until T'Challa broke eye-contact. “I'm feeling a little tired. Would you mind if I went to John's old room?”

“No. Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” T'Challa said. He got up and headed towards the hall. And once again, Erik watched him go.

* * *

 

T'Challa was currently being helped into a wheel-chair by a couple of beta nurses—one male and one female. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his stomach and spine as he was wheeled into a room. He clutched at his pregnant belly and clenched his eyes shut. He must have made a noise of pain, since Erik was there, offering his hand. T'Challa quickly took it and squeezed it so tight that it made the alpha wince.

“Deep breaths, baby.” Erik said.

“Hurts...” the omega whimpered. He opened one eye to look up at his husband. “I sort of hate you right now for doing this to me.”

Erik gave him a nervous, sort of hysterical laugh. “In the end it'll be worth it.” he said. T'Challa had those same thoughts when he became Erik's mate. It was hard at first.

 _“Our story,”_ T'Challa thought, _“Was complicated.”_ Though he regretted a lot, he didn't regret leaving Johnathan for Erik. It might have seemed tacky to other people (T'Challa certainly did feel that way) but at some point, he just didn't care. Johnathan had been angry that his younger step-brother had “stolen” his omega from him. But he understood. Later. Much, much later. T'Challa and Erik were just meant to be. They were one of the few couples that had such a strong bond that no one else mattered, they just had never spent enough time together to realize it.

* * *

 

T'Challa pretended like nothing had happened between him and Erik. He still went over, still greeted Erik in that happy yet passive manner of his. But if they were ever left alone together, he'd become nervous. Though, it wasn't that obvious, but Erik had watched him enough to be able to tell. When Johnathan left the room, T'Challa would tense up a bit around the shoulders, though his hands stayed relaxed. He would look anywhere but at Erik, unless he was spoken to. Sometimes, he would find something to do in another room so he wouldn't be alone with Erik. Eventually, Erik became fed up of T'Challa avoiding him, though he knew it was for the best.

One day, Erik decided to confront him. He wasn't sure why at the time, but it angered him that T'Challa was acting so nonchalant as well as jittery around him.

Erik cornered T'Challa against the kitchen sink just as the omega had finished washing his glass. “Why are you acting like this?” he demanded.

T'Challa gasped and clutched at his chest like some faint maiden when the teen came up behind him. “You scared me.” he said.

“You didn't answer my question.” Erik said crossing his arms.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Why are you avoiding me?” He was annoyed that even though he had free reign of the house, since his mom and step-dad weren't home, T'Challa managed to not run into him.

T'Challa looked shocked that he would suggest such a thing. “I-I'm not.”

Erik stood closer, managing to push T'Calla against the sink even more. “Yes you are.”

“What do you want me to say?” T'Challa was starting to grow irritated himself.

“I want you to admit it.”

“Fine.” T'Challa said with a huff. “I'm avoiding you. Are you happy?”

“Not in the slightest way.”

“Why does it matter, anyways?”

It was a good, rational question, and yet Erik didn't know how to respond. Why did it matter? “I don't know.” he admitted. “But I want you to stop.”

T'Challa raised an eyebrow. “I don't appreciate being talked to like that.” he said.

“Then stop acting like nothing happened.”

T'Challa felt his cheeks heat up. He walked around Erik. “Nothing happened.” he said. He wanted to head to Johnathan's room, where his boyfriend was waiting for him but he was stopped when his wrist was grabbed. He was dragged back by Erik. He transferred his grasp to the omega's arms and held him in place.

“It almost did.” he said, voice soft and eyes meaningful.

T'Challa swallowed as a weak attempt to get rid of his nervousness. “What are you trying to do, Erik?”

“I honestly have no fucking clue.” he said. What the fuck was happening? What was personal space again? He was shocked and relieved that T'Challa wasn't pushing him away. If anything, he seemed to be unconsciously leaning closer. Erik raised his hand and cupped his cheekbone. T'Challa fluttered his eyes closed and permitted Erik to continue. The alpha teen, on the other hand, was thrilled that the omega was cooperating. He was expecting to be slapped. He leaned forward, lips brushing against the young man's, and just as he was going to fully seal the kiss, T'Challa suddenly pushed him away.

“No.” he said, hugging himself tightly. “I can't do this to John.”

It was stupid to feel hurt, but Erik felt the sting of rejection anyways. “Fuck. I'm sorry.”

“It wasn't just you.” T'Challa seemed ashamed to admit it. He stared at his socked feet.

Erik felt a thrill from his words, though he tried to tamper it down.

“But...we can't.” T'Challa said. The words saddened him more than he thought they would. “I'm sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, T'Challa a bit of a thot in the two chapters I came up w/. He's also a bit more selfish. Not to mention, I realized that the so-called "past" actually sounds pretty modern. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Also, Erik is 18 and T'Challa is like 19 or 20.


	6. When We Were Young(er) pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated this fic. Sometimes I feel like writing bullshit/absolute trash. So sorry and please enjoy~

 Later at night, Erik found that he couldn't sleep. Not with T'Challa and John having sex in the room next to his. He hated himself for it, but he was pretty fucking hard. He ignored John's stupid cave-man grunts easily enough, but it was because T'Challa's quiet, somewhat needy moans were a little louder. Erik was torn between wanting to jerk-off and wanting to tell them to shut the fuck up. However, being the hormonal eighteen-year-old that he was, the desire to jerk-off was greater. So he reached inside his pants and grabbed his cock. He lost himself to the sounds of T'Challa's gasps and fantasy images of him spread out and panting for him. He came to the thought of his tongue being buried deeply inside his pussy.

A couple of minutes later, Erik was done (the wonders of adolescence) and John and T'Challa were still going at it. But not for long (thankfully.) Erik could hear John's guttural moans followed by T'Challa soft gasps. Erik imagined himself spilling inside T'Challa and started getting half-hard again. Then, he was angry—angry that T'Challa dared to have sex with another alpha after their almost-kiss. Was he trying to erase Erik's touch? The thought was too much to bear.

There was some muffled giggles from the other side of the wall. The bed's springs creaked. Shortly after, the door to John's room opened, followed by the sound of the bathroom's door opening and shutting. Erik heard the shower's water begin to run. He  couldn't get the image of T'Challa naked and wet out of his head. It was too much.

Erik got up slowly. His footsteps were muffled by his carpet floor. He opened the door, slowly, wincing when it squeaked, and headed towards the bathroom. He turned the knob. At that moment he was so happy no one had gotten around to fix its looseness. He opened the door a bit, then slipped inside. Erik could see silhouette of T'Challa's dark body behind the sheer shower curtain. He could see the firm curve of his ass quite clearly. He reached for the curtain, then hesitated. What the hell was he doing? Creeping up on an omega while he showered?

That moment was all it took for T'Challa to realize he wasn't alone. “Erik?” he said with a gasp. The alpha could see through the shower curtain that T'Challa had wrapped his arms around his bare body. “W-what are you doing here?”

 _“Ah, fuck.”_ Erik thought. _“That's what I get.”_ Johnathan was going to beat his ass for perving on his omega...

“Were you watching me?” Maybe it was Erik's imagination, but he didn't sound mad.

“Uh...”

The shower curtain opened and Erik was met with the sight of T'Challa. Naked. Water droplets clung everywhere. They were stuck on his curls, they dripped down his chest and thighs, and clung to his eyelashes. Any smidgen of control he had was stretched too thin at that moment. But before he could do anything, T'Challa was grabbing him and kissing him. Totally not what Erik was expecting.

 _“Holy shit!”_ his mind screamed. He felt T'Challa pull at his clothing. As much as he wanted to jump T'Challa's bones, that small rational part of him nagged. Erik pushed T'Challa away a little. “What are you doing?”

“I don't know.” T'Challa said. “But I don't care at the moment.” He kissed Erik again and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him closer. The alpha teen was aware his clothing started getting wet, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. He drew back and took his shirt off. The rest of his clothing followed. Then, he was hopping inside the shower and closing the curtain behind him. He grabbed T'Challa's ass and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers sinking into the supple flesh of his cheeks. He pushed him against the wall and kissed and grabbed at him hungrily. T'Challa gripped the back of his head and wrapped a leg around him. They stayed like that until it wasn't enough for either of them.

“Please...” T'Challa said, blinking the water from his eyes. “Fuck me.” The alpha teen never thought he'd be hearing those words from him.

“Are you sure?” He wanted to smack himself for saying that, but he had to be sure. 

“Yes. Please, hurry.” T'Challa said, leaning back.

“O-okay.” Erik stared at T'Challa's pussy and flushed omegan cock. With trembling fingers, he separated the lips of his cunt. He felt T'Challa gush into them with a shuddering sigh. “Fuck, you're so wet.”

“I can't help it when I'm around you.” T'Challa said. His cheeks looked a bit darker. “That's why I couldn't be alone with you. You made me so wet...”

Erik was fully hard at that point. Having T'Challa admit that he made him so horny, not to mention, seeing him fully naked, had him become erect. _“Is this real?”_ It couldn't be. It felt too much like a badly planned plot of a porno: _young black stud fucks thick ebony babe_ or _I fucked my step-brother's boyfriend!_

But it wasn't any steamy fantasy Erik had thought up. It was actually happening. In a shower. With his step-brother's boyfriend. All those thoughts raced through his mind as Erik pushed his dick inside T'Challa. He instantly became overwhelmed by the feeling of T'Challa's pussy, loose from his previous coupling. The choked-off, mewling, little moan the omega emitted was too precious. He wanted to hear it again, so he gave a thrust and received a similar result.

“F-fuck.” Erik grunted. His hands moved to grab T'Challa's thighs. He wrapped them around his waist and pushed him into the wall, which made his cock go deeper.

“Erik...” T'Challa's eyes fluttered close and his head bowed.

“Don't close your eyes.” Erik said. He forced T'Challa's face up. “Look at me.” _Look at me while I defile you._ T'Challa opened his eyes. Erik could see they were bleary with lust. He was pleased. “That's the face I want to see. Stay like that.”

T'Challa felt thrilled. Johnathan wasn't the demanding sort of alpha. He was a pure gentleman and was rather sweet. He was happy, though not necessarily surprised, that Erik would be a little more rough compared to what he was used to. The omega allowed the young alpha to thrust into him. He lied back and took it. He was surprised by how badly he wanted to moan loudly and beg for it, but he couldn't make too much noise. Not when Johnathan was asleep a few doors down.

The young omega man felt another thrill go up his spine. The thought of his boyfriend, Erik's step-brother, walking in was arousing. He knew how fucked up that was, but that just made him more hot and more wet. He tightened around Erik's dick and dug his nails into his back. “Erik...”

The alpha teen was embarrassed about it, but he couldn't hold back the orgasm that had been quickly building up. T'Challa's sex appeal was too much for his poor, young body. “Fuck, I'm cum—” He didn't even get to finish when he was shooting inside T'Challa's pussy. Then, he caught himself and drew back his dick. He finished spurting on T'Challa's stomach. It wasn't long until T'Challa was also coming, dick spurting against his abs and cunt leaking. 

“Fuck.” Erik cursed when they finished.

“What's the matter?” T'Challa asked between pants, looking fucked out. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what ailed the young alpha.

“I didn't pull out in time.” Eirk said. “I'm too young to be a baby daddy.”

T'Challa gave a quiet laugh. “Relax, Erik.” He stroked the back of Erik's neck. “I'm on birth-control.”

“Oh.” Erik said, sighing in relief. 

“Yeah, so relax." T'Challa said. He brought him close for a kiss, one that Erik gladly took part in. 

* * *

After T'Challa had sex with Erik, he found that he couldn't bear to be around Johnathan anymore and that he couldn't lie to him. He knew it was going to suck. A lot. But he had to do it. He couldn't lie to him or himself and he couldn't hurt Erik. He was going to break up with Johnathan.

The omega man was driving up to Johnathan's house. He pressed the doorbell and waited, but he didn't have to for long. Erik had answered the door. He looked surprised to see him. T'Challa was as well. He wasn't ready to face the younger man just yet. He had an urge to kiss him or hug him but he knew that wouldn't be wise son instead he offered the teen a smile.

“Hi, Erik. Is your brother home?” he asked. He hated the look on Erik's face when he mentioned his brother.

“Uh, yeah. I'll get him.” Erik said. He opened the door a little but T'Challa stopped him.

“I'll wait out here for him.” he said. When Erik gave him a confused glance, he added, “It'll be better this way. Trust me.”

Erik's eyebrows went up. “Okay. I won't be long.” he said, then closed the door. A couple of seconds later and Johnathan had arrived.

“Hey, baby.” he said, hugging T'Challa close to kiss him, but the omega turned the other way so he was only able to reach his cheek. Of course, Johnathan instantly noticed.

“What's wrong?”

T'Challa took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. “I had sex with Erik.”

Johnathan frowned in deep confusion. He slowly disentangled himself and took a step back. “Wait, what? Did you just say you had sex with my little brother?”

The words hurt T'Challa as he said them. “Yes.”

Johnathan couldn't understand. “But, why? Was I not good to you?” He looked sad for a moment but then he was angry. “Why the fuck would you cheat on me? And with my little _brother_!”

T'Challa swallowed. “I have no defense or excuses.”

“I can't believe you did this to us.”

“I'm sorry I hurt you.” T'Challa said. That was true enough, at least. “But I'm not sorry for choosing Erik. I love him, whether you believe it or not.”

“Oh, that's just great, T'Challa.” Johnathan laughed sarcastically. “Proclaim your love for my little brother while you're at it.” He stumbled back and fell on the porch swing while scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I'm sorry.” T'Challa said again. He didn't know what else he could say.

“I heard you the first time.” Johnathan snapped. He shook his head and glared at the floor as he muttered, “I can't fucking believe Erik did this.”

“Johnathan, I know this is asking a lot, but, please don't blame Erik.” T'Challa said. “It was my fault. I'm the one that initiated—”

“Just stop.” Johnathan said, looking up at him with a tired expression.

“All right.” T'Challa nodded. “I'll take my leave.” For a moment he wondered if he should hug Johnathan, but he doubted he would like that. So instead, he awkwardly shuffled away and walked towards his car.

* * *

 

The birth was an easy one, at least. The doctor even commented that he would probably heal up quicker than omegas typically did and be up and ready for the next baby in a year or a little less (much to Erik's delight.) T'Challa gave life to a baby alpha boy without any complications. He was definitely his father son (not that there was any doubt) and came balling into the world. They gave him the name Malik. So far, the only thing he shared with any of his parents was his alpha father's complexion. The rest of his features weren't fully developed yet.

“My little king.” T'Challa said softly while gazing down at his son. The baby had finished feeding and was now dozing into his carrier's chest. Erik sat next to T'Challa with one arm around his husband's shoulders. He could not look away from his son and was admiring deeply.

“Such a good, strong name.” T'Chaka said.

“Yes. He will be a good alpha boy.” Ramonda said.

“I'm going to spoil the hell out of him.” Shuri sniffled, wiping at the tears that collected in her eyes.

T'Challa laughed tiredly. “He was just born and you're already scheming?”

“You know me, big brother.” Shuri laughed back.

The words “big brother” reminded Erik of his own older brother—Johnathan. Though he had gotten over the whole debacle, he was still a little salty towards them (especially Erik.) And T'Challa and Erik understood and though they wished things were different, it was a little unrealistic of them to expect him to get completely over it.

* * *

 

“You took my omega from me.” Johnathan accused. It had been a while since he had even looked Erik's way, let alone spoken a word to him. And for those to be his first words... Well, things weren't looking so good.

Erik couldn't really deny it. Even though in the end T'Challa was the one that initiated the kiss, he was the one that went up to the omega, peeped at him while he was showering. The younger alpha didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

Johnathan crossed his arms across his chest. He leaned against Erik's doorway and stared the teen down from where he sat on his bed. “Aren't you going to say somethin'?”

Erik sighed. He paused his game and put his controller down. “What you want me to say?”

“A 'sorry' would be fucking nice.” Johnathan snarled.

“I'm sorry I fucked your omega.” Erik said, looking at the older man in the eye. It was messed up, but he wasn't actually sorry. He was glad T'Challa did what he did. It sucked and he would've preferred to not hurt his own brother, but in the end game, he was glad it happened.

“Sorry doesn't change shit.” Johnathan spat.

“Then why did you tell me to say sorry to begin with?”

“I wanted to see if you actually meant it. And you clearly don't.” Johnathan shook his head in disappointment. “Why'd you do it, man?” He sounded hurt but he still simmered with anger.

He doubted Johnathan would understand. He hardly did, honestly. All he knew was that he needed T'Challa and T'Challa needed him. Granted, they probably could've chosen another way to pursue each other. Maybe T'Challa could've chosen to break up with John first and wait a while until he made it public that he was in a relationship with his younger brother, but it was too late. Far too late.

“I'm not sure.” Erik said at last. “But it wasn't just a screw. Not to me at least.”

Johnathan laughed without any mirth. “Well, ain't that fucking peachy? T'Challa said about the same thing.” He shook his head again. “I'm glad you two are perfect for each other.” Then, with a cruel smile he added, “Tell T'Challa to pick up his panties from my car. He left them there.”

* * *

 

Erik waited for his step-brother to pick up the phone. The younger man could imagine him staring at the contact's name with his lip curled a little, debating whether or not to answer it. He finally did answer, though it took four rings until the man picked up the phone. When he did, the first words Erik uttered were, “I have a son.”

There was silence at the other end of the phone. It seemed to last a long time. “What's his name?” Johnathan asked reluctantly.

Erik sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't get hung up on. “Malik.”

“Hmm. Good choice.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“So...how's T'Challa?” Johnathan sounded like he was forcing himself to ask.

Though it pained the younger alpha, he continued. “He's fine. Still a little tired from the birth.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah.”

A cry interrupted their awkward conversation. Malik had woken up from his nap. Though T'Challa was in the room with him, he didn't want his omega straining. “I gotta go. Malik is crying.”

“All right. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Erik hung up and headed towards the guestroom. There he found T'Challa sitting up, about to push himself away from the bed. He rushed over and gently held his husband down. “No, stay in bed, sweetheart.” he said, stroking his face.

“He's hungry.” T'Challa said.

“I'll give him to you but you gotta rest.”

T'Challa rolled his eyes. “All right, all right.” He lied back and settled himself against the mounds of pillows on the bed. Meanwhile, Erik walked towards the crib where little Malik was kicking up a fuss. He had his little fists balled up and his little legs out. Erik picked him up and cradled him close against his chest, hand covering the baby's entire head.

“It's okay, little man.” he said. “I'm taking you to baba.”

T'Challa reached for his son and took him in his arms. He received him with a loving smile and opened his shirt. Erik couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He knew breast-feeding was a natural process, but it was strangely alluring to him. The sight of his omega mothering their child was mesmerizing.

T'Challa caught him staring and grinned at him. “Entertained?” he asked as he shifted Malik so he could drink from his other dark nipple, leaving the previous one bare.

Erik swallowed. “Very.”

“You can have a taste later.” T'Challa promised.

Erik laughed and licked his lips, eyes still on T'Challa's nipple. “Hell yeah, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chadwick Boseman is 40 years old???? I don't believe that. Nope. That foo obviously did some fucking BRUJERIA to look younger than he actually is.
> 
> PS I will write how Erik proposed but it'll be a whole other chapter.


	7. Needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mel_ky: Hmmm, prompt eh? Maybe T’Challa has a size kink. Or maybe T’Challa is away visiting family and Erik can’t go for some reason so he’s mopey and whiny because he’s a co-dependent asshole.
> 
> Wolfninja23: Thick 'challa!!! Can you possible have erik making t'challa do all the work? Or erik putting a very flexible t'challa through the paces
> 
> hope y'all like it

It had been a couple of months since Malik was born and T'Challa and Erik had been busy with the baby. T'Challa had it harder, as the “mother” of sorts of the baby. When he wasn't feeding the baby, he was showering him with affection or entertaining him. He had taken a maternal leave from his work for Malik. Newborns needed all the love and attention they could get and T'Chaka loved his grandson very much and didn't want to deprive him of his baba. The baby in question, was currently asleep in his nursery. That left his parents free to have sex.

T'Challa gave a deep, sleepy sigh. His body was relaxed and tucked into a doggy-style position with his ass raised up and his knees parted widely. His cheek was tucked into his folded arms in front of him and his eyes were half-way open. It was times like this that were his favorite; when he could take a break from work and spend his Sunday morning getting his ass rawed by his husband's big cock. 

Before Erik, T'Challa had always dated big men that had huge penises. Some would say (and Erik still did say this) that he was a size queen. And it was somewhat true. T'Challa loved the way a thick rod penetrated him and made him feel so full. He loved the weight he felt when Erik placed his penis between his cheeks, and he loved getting on his knees and lapping at the head like it was a lollipop. Even though Erik wasn't physically so monstrously huge like some of his past boyfriends, he did have one of the biggest dicks T'Challa has ever been stuffed with. 

T'Challa's eyes slid open when he felt a smack on one of his ass cheeks. He heard Erik say with his voice rough, “Fuck, I love this ass.” as he squeezed the two full globes in his hands.

“Mmm...” T'Challa hummed and pushed his ass back in time to match Erik's thrusts.

“Yeah, baby. Throw that ass back.” Erik said. The omega could hear the smile in his voice.

Just how T'Challa had a love for his husband's big dick, Erik had a love for T'Challa's thick ass. He needed to touch it as many times as he could throughout the day. It was ridiculous but T'Challa didn't mind. He loved how wanted he felt and how Erik was constantly lusting after him. Though he pretended that he was annoyed and batted his husband's naughty hands away whenever he was grabbed, he actually loved all the attention he received from him.

T'Challa moaned when he felt his husband's fingers probe at his clit. They found a rhythm and were rubbing at him and making him wet with arousal. It wasn't long until Erik had him writhing under him, begging and had his pussy clenching into nothing. He did this until T'Challa tightened around his dick and flooded his fingers with his cum. His own dick spurted weakly into the bedsheets below him. His ass had gone loose around his Erik's dick but he continued to fuck him until he climaxed. T'Challa was spent and loose-limbed as he was rutted into until finally, Erik flooded his insides. But even then, Erik wasn't done with him.

“All right, baby cakes. It's your turn to do all the work.” the alpha said. He pulled out and laid back against the pillows. He enjoyed the sight of his cum oozing out of T'Challa's gaping hole. He smacked a butt cheek lightly. “Get to it.”

T'Challa glared at him over his shoulder. He turned around and straddled Erik. “You could say please.” he said.

Erik gave him a faux-innocent look. “Please, princess?”

T'Challa stared at him, unimpressed.

“Don't like that one? Fine.” Erik's hands gripped T'Challa's hips. “How 'bout my black beauty?”

“Can you please just be quiet?” T'Challa said, rolling his eyes. He had a grin on his face, though. He would never let Erik know, but he loved the pet-names he came up with.

“I will if you sit on my face, kitty.” Erik said. His hands slid to his ass and squeezed him there.

T'Challa thumbed Erik's lower lip. “Some other time, perhaps.” he said. Then he was grabbing his husband's cock and sinking down on it.

“Fuuuck.” Erik groaned, eyes tight and fingers sinking into his omega's plush ass. T'Challa gasped above him, relishing the feeling of his ass widening to accommodate his alpha's girth. “I missed fucking you.” Erik said.

“And I missed having you inside me.” T'Challa responded. He rolled his hips with his hands on Erik's chest.

“Come on.” Erik coaxed. “Make your man cum again.” He pressed a finger inside T'Challa's still loose and wet pussy. It was only a matter of time until the omega became hard again.

T'Challa trembled and started to bounce on his dick. “Oh, Erik...!”

Erik smirked. “Like that?”

“Mmm...yes.” T'Challa smiled dopily. “So big.” He arched his back, seeking more of the penis inside him. “Love your big cock.”

“You enjoy yourself then, sweetheart. I'll just watch.” Erik wrapped his arms behind his head and lied back, completely at ease while T'Challa bounced wildly on his dick. He liked the way his omega thrust his chest out. He was tempted to reach over, grab one of his full pecs in his hands and squeeze it and watch milk spritz out of his nipples. But he decided against it because he was too comfortable to move. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of T'Challa squeezing around him.

Erik was close to finishing and then the doorbell rang. He was going to ignore it, but then T'Challa was sliding off his dick. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Bae, where you goin'?”

“Someone's at the door.” T'Challa said. He was slipping on a satin black robe on that stopped at his thighs while wearing nothing underneath.

Erik blinked. “No shit, but are you really going to jump off my dick to answer the fucking door?”

T'Challa shrugged. “It could be important.” he said, then opened the door to their bedroom. 

“T'Challa!” Erik called out. “You better get your fine-ass back here!”

T'Challa turned to face him and crossed his arms with an expression that said, _“Are you really talking to me like that?”_

Erik offered a charming smile when he realized he fucked up. “Uh, please?”

“You can wait.” T'Challa said, then walked out their bedroom.

“C'mon, baby! I'm sorry!”

T'Challa closed the door with a slam.

Erik fell to his back. “Ah, fuck.”

Meanwhile, T'Challa headed towards the front door. He held his robe tightly around himself and opened the door half-way. “Yes?”

In front of the omega was one of their neighbors, a young alpha named Jayden. “Hey, Mr. Stevens.” he said. His eyes ran strayed down to his almost naked thighs.

“Oh, hello, Jayden." T'Challa greeted. "How can I help you?” He felt some of his cum squish against his thighs, much to his horror. He squeezed his thighs together so Jayden didn't see the cum running down his legs.

Jayden didn't answer for a few seconds. He was entranced by the sight of T'Challa wearing a flimsy robe. “Uh, my sister wants to know if—”

T'Challa was suddenly engulfed by Erik's arms, but what was more sudden was the feeling of his husband's dick spearing his ass apart. He released a yelp and twisted in his arms just as Erik said, “Come back some other time, man.” He closed the door and grabbed his husband's hips. T'Challa put his hands against the door and hung his head.

“You know he likes you, right?” Erik growled in his ear, squeezing him tight. T'Challa's response was a needy moan. “And then you answer the door lookin' like a snack. You probably gave him new spank bank material.”

“Erik—” His words were swallowed when his alpha draped himself on his back and turned his chin to kiss him deeply. “Mmm...” the omega moaned into his lips.

“I'mma make you cum right here, baby doll.” Erik said, breaking from the kiss to press his lips to T'Challa's ear. He relished the soft, little pants his omega released.

“You're so vile.” T'Challa said in between gasps.

“You love it.” Erik said, biting into his neck. T'Challa tightened around him and pushed back harder.  Erik snapped his hips faster. “Fuck, baby. 'M coming." 

T'Challa snuck a hand between his legs as Erik came in him. The alpha pulled out and finished coming on the peachy cheeks of his husband's ass. Once he saw T'Challa was touching himself, he decided to help him out and make him cum. T'Challa moaned once he felt his alpha's fingers on him. With his help, he was able to reach his orgasm quickly. He slumped against the door, wrung out but pleased. He smiled once he felt his husband press his lips on his shoulder blade.

“Love you.” Erik said into his skin.

“As do I.” T'Challa said. He turned around to face him. Erik reached for his hand twined his fingers with his. He raised it and kissed his knuckles. They stared into each other's eyes, silently exchanging love.

"Let's go back upstairs." Erik said.

They headed back to their room together and slumped into bed. Erik grabbed the remote and turned the TV on for some Netflix (and chill.) Just as he was about to proposition T'Challa again, the moment was lost when T'Challa's cell phone started ringing.

“It's baba so I have to answer.” T'Challa said once Erik gave him a pout. He answered it and lost himself in the conversation. He turned and lied on his back.

Meanwhile, Erik was left to his own devices. He didn't like it when T'Challa ignored him. He ducked under the covers and settled himself between his legs. The alpha widened T'Challa's thighs and put them over his shoulders.

“Bab—ah!” T'Challa gasped when he felt a tongue sweep over his clit. He gasped and arched his back. He lifted the sheets and saw that Erik's face was buried between his legs. One hand was around his penis, jerking it.

 _“T'Challa? What's the matter?”_ T'Chaka asked from the other line.

“Mmm...” The omega twisted and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning obscenely. “N-nothing. I thought I saw a spider.”

_“Since when are you afraid of spiders?”_

“Anyways, when is Aunt Lesedi expecting me?” T'Challa asked. His voice came out shakier than he wanted.

_“Next week would be good.”_

“So— _ah_ —soon?” T'Challa huffed. His thighs tightened a bit around Erik's head.

 _“It's the only time when she's free and the only time your cousins can all meet at the same time.”_ T'Chaka said. He listened to his son's irregular breathing. _“Are you sure you're all right?”_

“Yes. I'm fine.” T'Challa said. His thighs trembled when Erik thrust his tongue inside his folds. “I have to go, Baba. Erik is begging for attention, as always.” T'Challa glared at the face between his legs. He received a wink in return.

 _“Ah. Can't have an alpha waiting.”_ T'Chaka said. He had an idea of what Erik was doing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. _“Well, son. I'll call you some other time, then. Good bye.”_

T'Challa hung up and lightly smacked his husband on his head. “You are a pervert.” he said, but he lied back and enjoyed the feeling of Erik's tongue.

* * *

People usually assumed that the omega was the needy one in a relationship. Sometimes that was true. There were a lot of omegas that couldn't live without draping themselves onto their alpha's side. T'Challa was most definitely not one of those omegas. His husband, however, was the type of alpha that needed to be given love and attention constantly or else he'd get mischievous. T'Challa didn't mind. He liked to dote on Erik and in turn, Erik soaked it all up like a large, muscular sponge.

Unfortunately for the alpha, T'Challa had to go out of town to visit some family that wanted to meet Malik. Erik couldn't go since he didn't have time off like his husband. The thought of being deprived of his sweet beau made him mope.

“Bae.” Erik crept up on T'Challa and hugged him from behind tightly. “Don't leave meeeeee.” He buried his face into his husband's neck and took in his sweet scent.

T'Challa rolled his eyes and finished folding his shirt that he was packing up. He stroked the back of Erik's head. “There, there.” he said, trying to soothe him.

Erik tightened his hold on him and brought T'Challa close to his body until his ass pushed against his dick. His hands trailed down to his hips and held him there. “Stay.” he whispered.

T'Challa shivered. He turned around in his arms and stroked his face. “I can't. I have to go.”

Erik nuzzled into his hand. “Or you could get naked with me and we'll have lots of sex.” He leaned forward to steal a kiss.

“N'Jadaka...” T'Challa chided. He took his hand back to stop the alpha's lips. “Behave yourself.”

Erik's face turned gloomy. He backed away and slumped into the bed. “Fine. Leave and take the baby with you. Don't mind me. I'll be all alone.”

“You have work, my love.” T'Challa said. He zipped up his bag. “You'll hardly even notice I'm not here.” He left the bedroom and went to the nursery. Malik was wide-awake and gurgling to himself as he watched the toys hanging above him. Once he saw T'Challa, he started babbling happily and reached for him.

T'Challa smiled down at the babe. He loved how long his eyelashes were and how big his brown eyes were. “And how's my little king?” he cooed. He picked up Malik and cuddled him close to his chest. He kissed his short, clean-smelling, curls. Malik placed a small hand on his cheek and gave him a gummy grin. 

"My little cub." T'Challa said, gently chucking his chin. He placed Malik on his hip and grabbed the baby carrier. He went back into the bedroom and handed them both to his husband. “Can you put Malik in the carrier, please? I need to pack his stuff.” he said.

“Yeah.” Erik said. He gladly took Malik and stared into his son's eyes and smiled. “You gonna miss daddy?” Though Malik didn't understand what he said, he gave him a dimpled smile and giggled. “Daddy gonna miss you too.” Erik said, then kissed his son's chubby cheek. When he was done doting on him, he tucked Malik into the baby carrier and made sure it was secure.

The sound of a car honking was heard from outside. T'Challa headed towards the bedroom again with the baby bag over his shoulder. Erik was sitting in a slouched position and staring miserably at the ground.

“M'Baku is here.” T'Challa told him. He reached for his traveling bag, but when Erik saw him he was instantly on his feet. As much as he didn't want T'Challa to leave him by himself, he wasn't going to make his omega carry all the bags.

“Wait, let me help you.” Erik said. He took the traveling bag and the baby bag from him. “You take Malik.”

“Thank you, darling.” T'Challa said.

Erik walked behind T'Challa towards M'Baku's car. The large man got out and smiled at the omega man. “Hello, my friend.” he said. He wrapped a large, muscled arm around the shorter man.

“Hello to you too, M'Baku.” T'Challa said, looking up at him.

M'Baku noticed the gloomy alpha behind him. "Lookin' fresh, Erik." he said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Erik grumbled.

M'Baku turned to T'Challa again. “Here, I'll take Malik for you.”

“Much appreciated.” T'Challa handed over the baby carrier to him. He allowed M'Baku to buckle Malik in securely. Though omegas were protective of their young, he didn't mind trusting another alpha with his baby. He knew M'Baku loved children. Erik moved towards the back of the car.

“Open the trunk.” he ordered. 

M'Baku threw the keys at him. He was hoping to hit him with them but unfortunately Erik had fast reflexes and managed to catch them with ease.

“Thanks.” the other alpha said, oblivious. He opened the trunk and pushed the bags inside.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to accompanying me to my aunt's.” T'Challa said to M'Baku.

“Please, it was mere coincidence that I was traveling to the same city for business.”

“Still, I am grateful.” T'Challa said. He offered the man one last smile then turned to his husband. He accepted his embrace and his kiss. “Goodbye, darling. I shall miss you dearly.” he said when they parted their lips.

“Not as much as I'll miss you.” Erik said, a touch whiny.

“That's probably true.” T'Challa laughed when Erik pouted at him. “I kid, I kid.” T'Challa gave him one last kiss. “Once I come back, I'm going to suck your dick dry.” he whispered.

“Looking forward to that.” Erik said.

“Are you two done flirting?” M'Baku asked.

“Almost.” Erik said, squeezing T'Challa's ass.

“Disgusting.” M'Baku grumbled. “I'll wait in the car.”

* * *

Erik slumped on the couch and watched TV. Without T'Challa, he didn't know what else to do. Normally, his husband would be with him and cuddle with him while they watched an action flick. But T'Challa was still away. Hence, he was cuddle-less. He couldn't concentrate on the movie he was watching. All he could think of was of T'Challa's sweet, placid face. He took out his phone and opened his gallery. He scrolled through pictures of the omega man. They were mostly innocent selfies of the two of them.

 _Ding!_ His phone indicated he had message. The caller ID said it was from his "Waifu" and had many heart emojis. Erik saw that there was a photo attached, so he opened it. His eyes bugged out when he fully realized what the picture was of. His husband was posing in front of a mirror, showing off how his ass looked in the tight yoga pants he was wearing. The captions read _“Missing you”_ with a kissy face emoji.

Erik's phone hummed again, indicating he had another message. He saw it was another picture and quickly opened it. This time, T'Challa was wearing white cheekies that looked stark against his dark skin. The caption for that picture was _“Bought just for you.”_

“Fuck.” Erik groaned, palming his dick through his shorts. He wasn't planning on jerking off until T'Challa sent him sexy pictures. The alpha opened up an album that was called “Erik's jerk-off material” which was full of nudes of T'Challa or T'Challa in compromising positions. He tapped the latest one. In the picture, T'Challa had his naked legs spread open. He was fully erect and was spreading his pussy open with two fingers. He oozed with Erik's cum from their coupling. His dick hardened at the memory of T'Challa's warm, moist cunt sucking an orgasm out of him.

It was a good starting point.

* * *

When T'Challa arrived home, he didn't jump Erik's bones immediately like the alpha had been hoping. But he wasn't really disappointed because his first priority was to put Malik to sleep and tuck him in. After the baby was snoozing in peace, T'Challa was on Erik. He kissed him hungrily and pushed him until the back of his legs bumped against their bed. T'Challa sunk to his knees on the floor and took the alpha's dick out of his sweatpants. He swallowed him down in one gulp, surprising Erik.

“Oh, fuck!” Erik harshly whispered. He gave a laugh and stared down at his husband. “You must really want this dick, huh, baby boy?”

T'Challa hummed around the cock he had down his throat, causing Erik to shiver. Erik placed a hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to start bobbing his head. T'Challa took the hint and started moving, lips tightening around his shaft. He took his balls and kneaded them gently in his hand.

“Missed you so much, sweetheart.” Erik said. He stroked the sharp line of his cheekbone. T'Challa leaned into his touch but didn't stop his suckling. He didn't stop until Erik was coming down his throat. T'Challa leaned back a little, lips sliding along the cock in his mouth, and started to jerk Erik with his tongue out. He wanted every last single drop of cum to spurt into his mouth.

“D-damn, baby.” Erik stuttered. He clenched his eyes shut as his orgasm was forced out of him.

T'Challa licked the drops of cum from Erik's cock head. When he was done, he gave it a kiss and then neatly put his dick back inside his sweats. T'Challa slid up the bed and settled himself on his alpha's lap. Erik's hands settled on his hips and stroked him there gently.

“I swear you're like an incubus sometimes.” Erik said. “You tryin' to kill me?”

T'Challa smiled at him and took off his shirt. He fondled his chest for his husband's viewing pleasure. A bit of milk trickled out his nipples.

Erik caught one of the drops and licked the milk from his fingers. “Lemme suck on them titties.” he said.

T'Challa flushed. He felt a little embarrassed his pecs were called “titties.” They weren't actually breasts. They were a little fuller than they used to be since he had milk in them, but they would hardly even be considered an a-cup. He flushed even more when Erik's hand squeezed them together, causing a bit of milk to pebble around the tips of his nipples.

“They're a little sore.” T'Challa said, but he didn't bat Erik away. He allowed himself to be pushed on his back.

“I'll be really gentle.” Erik said. He was on top of T'Challa now. “You just lay back and relax, baby. It's my turn to treat you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to open prompts again SOON! I just need three more past prompts to complete and then I'll be open again :D
> 
> that awkward moment when you thought you proof-read everything and it turns out there's 12934394290923778e28732923 mistakes..... that's me rn


	8. That One Time Erik Tried To Propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Deeply_Disturbed who requested the following: 
> 
> It would be amazeballs if we could get to see how N'Jadaka courted and proposed to T'Challa. I imagine he would plan his proposal incredibly well and immaculately. But, he would get so jittery and so nervous and is it hot in here? Erik would be all confident and full of swagger until the very last minute, when it was time to propose. He'd fumble with his words and get tongue tied. Erik would be so overwhelmed by the thought that he could be the husband to the most beautiful and regal omega he's ever seen and think did he save a bus of children in his previous life, how is he this lucky. T'Challa would just take one look at his alpha and see the longing in his eyes, see the question his mouth couldn't form into words. He would grasp his alpha's hand in his and smile his biggest, brightest smile and whisper to his ear, "Yes, Erik." And no, Erik did not get teary-eyed no matter what Shuri says.

_One month after Malik was born..._

T'Challa was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery room. He securely held a one-month-old Malik against his chest. The baby was dozing off. His little bud mouth stretched when he yawned. He made a little cooing noise and smacked his lips. T'Challa stroked the dark, short, curls on his head and then kissed them. Malik always got a little sleepy after being breast fed.

When the omega man was sure his baby was deeply asleep, he got up slowly and walked towards the crib. “Sleep well, my little king.” T'Challa said. He placed the baby alpha boy inside the crib and drew the covers over his tiny body. He checked his watch and saw that it was twelve o' clock. That meant the mail had probably already passed by their neighborhood.

Gently, T'Challa opened and closed it behind him. He went down the stairs and headed outside just as the mailman had driven off to the next house. He opened the mail box and took out the newspaper, coupons he would forget about, and a couple of bills and envelopes. One of them stood out, however. T'Challa picked it up and inspected it as he headed back inside his house. It was a red envelope with gold cursive letters that read “To: The Stevens Family.”

When T'Challa arrived inside, he dropped the letters and newspaper on the coffee table then sunk into the sofa. He opened the red envelope and took out an invitation. The font was a fancy cursive that said “You are invited to Aneka Farai's and Ayo Mufaro's wedding!”

“Oh my.” he said once he finished reading the entire thing. “It's about time they got married.” T'Challa grinned at the memory of when Erik proposed to him. _“He was such a mess.”_ he thought. 

Erik had a way of knowing exactly what to say to T'Challa and what to give to him on their anniversary when they were dating. He could read T'Challa like a book and knew how to charm himself out of trouble when his beau was annoyed at him. He was a real smooth-talker and had the ego the size of a football stadium. So when he choked in the middle of his proposal, T'Challa was very much pleased and even flattered. Erik never lost his cool and never stuttered. T'Challa always fondly remembered the night Erik tried to propose to him...

* * *

_One year ago..._

Erik loved T'Challa very much. He was his world and would do anything to make him smile. And he knew him well enough. They had been together since he was eighteen. Erik had waited long enough at that point. After dating him for for five years, he decided he wanted to marry T'Challa. He was confident T'Challa would say yes. After all, why would he say no after all they've been through together? T'Challa wouldn't say no after all that crap they went through with John when they were younger, would he? Erik forced the doubt away. Hell no. He wouldn't do that. So the only other option was yes.

And so, Erik forcibly woke up the romantic deep, deep inside him in order to plan out his proposal to T'Challa. First, he picked out a ring for his omega boyfriend. The one he decided to buy was a thick, silver band with a square-cut diamond in the middle and two amethysts. It had the words “kitten” engraved on the inside of the band. 

That was the least hard part. After that was settled, he had to arrange the perfect setting and time for when and how he was going to pop the big question. That was a little harder but he knew what T'Challa liked. The omega liked to be romanced, not spoiled rotten like Erik. But that wouldn't be a problem. The alpha could be thoughtful and romantic when he wanted to be. He knew that T'Challa would much rather have a private setting than be out in public. He would also want something simple, nothing too extravagant. In conclusion, Erik decided that it was best to propose to T'Challa in their apartment that they shared. He marked the date mentally and waited for it to come.

Eventually, the time arrived. T'Challa was out that day with his sister. He would come home to lavender scented candles placed in all the rooms, dim lights, rose petals carefully scattered on their bed, the bathtub, and random places where it would look aesthetically pleasing. Erik was fairly good at cooking but he was a perfectionist so he ordered take-out from T'Challa's favorite restaurant and popped open a bottle of finely aged wine T'Chaka gave them. He set the table up with plates, silverware and wine glasses. He checked his watch. T'Challa would be home soon. Thankfully he had already taken a shower and all the alpha had to do was wait.

Now that he was unoccupied, Erik's mind was free to wander. T'Challa would like the set-up, that he was sure of, but he would no doubt be suspicious and sense an ulterior motive. That was what caused Erik to grow a little nervous but he willed any negative thoughts away. There was no way T'Challa wouldn't want to marry him. Why wouldn't he want him? He was being ridiculous.

The doorknob turned. Erik heard keys jangling from the other side of the front door. For a moment he lost all coherency but quickly regained it with a deep breath. T'Challa would without a doubt agree to marry him. The only option was to say yes.

T'Challa swung the door open looking tired yet sexy in his dark jeans and slim-fitting black tee. Once he saw his boyfriend, his eyes brightened and his lips stretched into a smile. “Darling.” The omega closed the door and pushed himself into the alpha's embrace with his arms around his neck. Erik grabbed onto T'Challa's hips and held him close.

“Missed you, baby.” the alpha said. He buried his face into the omega's neck and breathed in his scent.

“I missed you more.” T'Challa said. He withdrew a bit, hands framing the alpha's face and gave him a sweet kiss. Erik relished the feeling of his lips for a moment, then the older man was withdrawing a bit too soon for his liking. T'Challa finally took in the sight of their apartment. “What's all this?” he asked. He seemed puzzled but intrigued.

“A surprise." was all Erik offered. "You hungry?”

“Starving. Shuri wouldn't let us stop to eat for some reason.” T'Challa said. He eyed the alpha skeptically. “Did you have anything to do with that?”

“Maybe. Come find out.” Erik said, pulling T'Challa toward the dining room by the hand.

“Oh, Erik. This is lovely.” T'Challa said once he took in the sight of their food, the candles, and the rose centerpiece. Erik held out a chair for him. “Such a gentleman.” T'Challa said and sat down. Erik took his own seat. T'Challa stared a the food in front of him. “You ordered my favorite.” he noted.

“'Course I did. You're my boo.” Erik took his hand and kissed his fingers.

“You're incredibly sweet tonight.” T'Challa said. Erik was afraid he'd press the matter but thankfully he didn't and instead began to eat.

At the end of their meal, Erik led T'Challa out to the balcony. The night was pitch-black and warm. The only thing shining up in the sky was the round, silver moon glowing down on them. Erik hugged T'Challa from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. He hoped T'Challa couldn't feel the little velvet box in his pocket and if he did he hoped he mistook it for an erection.

“It's lovely out tonight.” T'Challa said. He leaned into his chest and arched his back a little, so the thick swell of his ass pushed against his groin. Erik latched his lips onto his neck. T'Challa moaned lowly and stroked the back of his head.

“God, I love you.” Erik said. He bit into T'Challa's skin lightly.

“I love you as well.”

This was it. This was the time to say it.

“I-I...” Erik faltered a little but he regained himself. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He felt T'Challa still against him. Before the older man could say anything, Erik withdrew. T'Challa watched as he reached into the pocket of his joggers and took out a velvet, blue-colored box lined with gold. His stomach started to feel like there were fluttering butterflies inside it. Meanwhile, Erik's heart was racing madly. Now that he had the box in his hand, where the engagement ring hid, he was starting to grow horribly nervous. Why the fuck was he so nervous? T'Challa wouldn't say no to him. The only option was to say yes.

But what if it wasn't?

What if T'Challa didn't want to get married? There was no doubt that T'Challa loved him, but would he want to settle down with a hot-headed alpha like him? Would he get tired of worrying after him everytime he arrived home with a blackened eye from a match? What if he was happy with what they had?

“T'Challa Udaku, will you...” Fuck. He knew it was a little warm out but now it was sweltering hot all of a sudden. He stared at T'Challa's face. He had a serene smile on his face though his eyes shone with joy. They made Erik forget what he was asking for a moment and he stalled. “Will you...”

T'Challa took a long look at Erik. For once, his boyfriend was at a loss for words and extremely vulnerable. By that time he had guessed what Erik wanted to ask him and the thought made his heart soar. He enjoyed the hopeful yet terrified look on him since it was so rare, but he finally decided to put him out of his misery and placed his hand to his cheek with a wide, happy smile on his face. He leaned close so his lips were near his ear and whispered into it, “Yes, N'Jadaka. I will marry you.”

It was as if a boulder had been lifted off Erik's chest when he heard those words. He exhaled with a shudder. He felt a sting in his eyes that he gladly ignored and would deny its existence years later. Erik opened the velvet box for his omega. He looked up to see T'Challa's reaction. His mouth was open in a silent gasp of wonder.

“It's beautiful, Erik.” T'Challa said. He allowed his alpha to take the ring and slip it on his finger. His hand was brought up and the back of it was kissed.

“I'm glad you like it, baby.”

T'Challa gained a mischievous glint in his eyes. He brushed his unoccupied hand along Erik's clothed dick. “I think this calls for a celebration. Don't you?”

 "Say no more, kitten." Erik said. He grabbed his new fiance in a princess carry and took him to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this first round of requests! I need two more and then I'll open them again :D Start thinking of things to write to me but don't send them to me just yet!!! Just be sure that it fits this KillChalla fic universe!!


	9. Curves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to B. who said the following: 
> 
> Very nice! How do you think Erik would react to overhearing someone call T'Challa fat?
> 
> That wasn't necessarily a request I think, but I did want to see how it would unfold so I wrote this for them!
> 
> Also, some warnings: there is some body-shaming directed at T'Challa and to bitchy OC. I don't condone any of that, but I doubt Erik would lie back and allow people to bad-mouth his hubby. And one more thing! This takes place when they were newlyweds!

Today was Sunday. That meant, no work. At least, for T'Challa. His father had drilled it into his head that he should spend at least one day with his new husband and relax. T'Challa really appreciated his father, as well as boss, was willing to give him a day off. But the same could not be said for Erik. The life of a fireman was unpredictable, as Erik quickly found out when he decided to become one. After breakfast, Erik was called in to work.

“Sorry, baby. Gotta go.” he said as he wrestled into a navy-blue shirt. He was heading out the door, navy-blue cargo pants and black boots on.

T'Challa stood against the opened door. “What time will you get back?” he asked.

“Don't know. I'll call you.” 

“Please be safe.” 

The alpha man looked at him one last time. He saw his omega's saddened expression and walked over before he left. He took his face in his hands and raised it. “I'll be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me.” he said, then pushed his forehead against his.

“You better come back in one piece.” T'Challa said, still a little tense.

“I will.” Erik said, smiling, then he kissed his husband deeply.

“I love you.” T'Challa said, eyes soft. 

“I love you more.” Erik replied. 

They kissed again. When they withdrew, they basked in each other's presences for a few seconds, then Erik was drawing away.

“I'll be back as soon as I can.” he said as he made his way down the front lawn. He waved at two women—Lynn and Jane—who were sitting out under Lynn's porch in wicker chairs. They had been chattering to each other and drinking iced-tea when Erik caught their attention. The two women gleefully waved back with too-wide smiles and annoying little flickers of their delicate fingers. The omega man felt a pit in his stomach, but he ignored it.

T'Challa waved good-bye to his husband as he drove away. He didn't leave his spot until he saw that his alpha's SUV was completely out of sight. When it was, he closed the door behind him and started heading towards the coiled up hose. He bent down to start to untangle it.

* * *

 “Oh god. Look who's flaunting his ass again.” Jane groaned with a curl of her lips.

“Ugh. I can't stand him.” Lynn said, after she stopped texting on her phone.

“I know what you mean, girl. I don't see the appeal to him at all.” Jane pouted and sighed. “It's a shame, really. His husband is _so_ hot.”

“I know. And T'Challa isn't much to look at.” Lynn watched with distaste as her neighbor turned the knob of his hose. “He's so shameful, too. Look at him!” She waved a hand to indicate his shamefulness: a tank top and a pair of booty-shorts. “He's practically naked! Excuse me, but some of us have children! No one wants to see your business!”

“I know! What's he showing off anyways? All that fat of his?” Jane said. In her eyes, T'Challa was out-of-shape. His thighs were too thick for a gap and his ass was, by his two neighbor's standards, too big. He did not have enough flat planes.

“His ass looks like it's going to burst out of the seams!” Lynn snickered.

The two bitter ladies watched as T'Challa walked around watering his flowers while they drank their tea. At the same time, another person was watching T'Challa as well but from the kitchen window.

“Ooh, damn. There's that fine-ass T'Challa.” said Fred, Lynn's husband. He hungrily took in the sight of T'Challa waltzing around in his booty-shorts, sometimes bending down to untangle the hose with his ass facing him.

“Yeah, baby. Bend down reaaaal low...” Fred murmured as T'Challa's back arched a little. He was entranced by the roundness of the omega's ass for a minute, then he remembered he had to go to work. “Fuck, I'm gonna be late. Old man T'Chaka is going to hand my ass to me...” He rushed towards the door and opened it. His wife was out in the porch with that bitch, Jane.

“Bye, honey.” Lynn said, without looking up from her phone.

“Bye. See you later.” Fred said, rushing down the path of his front lawn. As he stopped in front of his car, he raised his hand to wave and shouted, “Mornin' T'Challa.” he said, then added under his breath, “...you sweet-looking little morsel.”

T'Challa groaned and rolled his eyes. He turned around with a false smile on his face. “Good morning to you, Fred.” he said. He absolutely loathed Fred. It was bad luck that not only was he his neighbor, but he was also one of his co-workers. He's always found the alpha to be creepy. He knew Fred was attracted to him—he had caught the man checking him out countless of times, even when they were supposed to be working. He could've told his father, but a part of him felt embarrassed he'd literally tell his daddy on Fred. He told himself it wasn't like he was smacking him on the ass or anything. He was just a creep, that's all.

“Are you going to work right now?” T'Challa couldn't help but ask.

“Yeah. I gotta look into something real quick but I'll be back.” Fred said. He sounded irritated that he had to go to the office on a Sunday. Meanwhile, T'Chaka and T'Challa were enjoying their free time.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck.” T'Challa said. Though, in his mind he added, _"Please leave now."_

“Thanks. I'll see you later.” Fred said, then he slid inside his car. He turned on the engine, then drove away.

T'Challa was about to turn to get back to watering, when he saw two women glaring daggers at him from underneath a porch. He smiled blandly and gave a flimsy wave. The two women waved back with sour smiles.

* * *

“Did you see that? He's basically throwing himself at _your_ husband!” Jane said with a gasp.

“That little slut.” Lynn growled through her teeth. “I'll show him.”

Meanwhile, T'Challa went on, completely unaware of what the woman was planning. 

* * *

Erik arrived home earlier than usual, around six o' clock. He was smiling as he made his way towards his front door, knowing that T'Challa would be so happy to see him and be able to spend more time with him. He didn't even notice his neighbor, Lynn, who was making her way over to him. 

"Erik!" The Alpha man heard his name be called. He turned around and saw that Lynn was suddenly standing in front of him, wearing a thin tank-top that revealed her bra underneath and a pair of tight cut-offs. She was pretty, of course, but he was happily married. And even if he wasn't, she definitely not Erik's type. His type would had a nice bubbly butt, a strong yet flexible body, big brown eyes and dark, smooth skin which was everything his darling omega husband was. 

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson." said Erik. He took a step back to keep a safe distance. He wasn't sure what Lynn wanted, but he doubted it was anything good. 

 "You're home early." she said. 

"Yeah, so if you don't mind I would like to see my husband." Erik said. He started to turn away but Lynn's hand on his stopped him. 

"Wait a moment, please." Lynn said. Begrudgingly, the alpha faced her. 

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson?" he said, raising his eyebrows in an expectant manner. 

"Let's talk for a moment." the omega woman said. 

"No offense, but can you wrap this up? I really want to see T'Challa." Erik said, crossing his arms.

Lynn was starting to grow annoyed, but she hid her aggravation by pasting on a false smile. "Yes, of course." She hadn't released Erik's hand yet. The alpha stared at their locked hands with distaste. 

"Can you please let go of my—"

"I just want to let you know that your shameless husband has been flaunting his jiggly, fat body to the entire neighborhood." Lynn said. With each word, her voice betrayed her true feelings about Erik's husband. "He has every right to do that in the privacy of your home, but some of us have husbands and children. It's just not proper." 

Erik allowed Lynn to finish with her little rant then offered an icy smile. "I'm guessing there's trouble in paradise?" he asked with a chuckle. 

"Excuse me?" Lynn said with a scoff. 

"Look, I'm sorry you're close-minded and resentful that my husband is hotter than you. Hot enough to catch Fred's attention, but don't be calling my husband fat, you bitter, flat-assed, house-wife." he snarled. "T'Challa can dress however the fuck he wants. And if he wants to show off his ass, he has my blessing." He loomed over Lynn. "But if anyone ever tries to body-shame him again or thinks they have the right to touch him, they'll pay, no matter who they are." He glared at the woman. "Do you understand?" 

The front door of the Stevens residence opened. "Erik? Darling? Is that you?" T'Challa called from the opened door of the house. 

Erik turned his head and threw a charming smile at his omega's way. "It's me, baby." He waved him over. "C'mere for a sec." 

T'Challa obeyed and hugged his husband's waist. Erik wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him close and kissed his cheek. The omega man stared at Lynn. "Hello, Lynn. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked. 

"Lynn was just asking how you got your ass to look so nice and thick." Erik said, slipping his hand down to squeeze one of his husband's asscheeks. 

"Erik, behave." T'Challa said, batting his hand away. He turned to Lynn. "Exercising helps a lot." T'Challa said to her.

"And you're also naturally fine as hell." Erik said, chuckling and turning his husband's chin so he could kiss his lips. 

Lynn was disgusted by the sight. She turned away and marched off to her house. T'Challa and Erik watched her go. 

"What was that all about?" T'Challa asked. 

"She's just a little jelly, that's all. Wanted a few tips but was too embarrassed to ask you directly." Erik shrugged.

"Huh." Any thoughts of Lynn left T'Challa. "Anyways, dinner is ready. You hungry?"

Erik turned his body to face his omega's and placed his hands low on his hips. "I'm fucking starving, kitten." 

"Well, eat first before you do anything else." T'Challa said, running his hands over the hard planes of his husband's chest. "After dinner, you can do whatever you want to me." he promised with a sweet smile. 

Erik's eyes lit up with lust and interest. "Anything I want, huh?" 

 

And so, after dinner, T'Challa found himself with his wrists tied up, his legs wide open, a vibrating plug up his ass, and his eyes blind-folded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more request to go and then I'll open them again :D
> 
> next chapter is purely porn


	10. Camera Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the following: 
> 
> Kheartslove: Ooh can you do a side story where T'Challa calls Erik daddy during sex ? That would really make my day
> 
> 1prissnhere: Thick T'challa prompt: would T'challa be willing to let Erik record them together? Like maybe alittle video from T'challa's POV as Erik goes down on him. I can see Erik just being a nasty freak about it...making sure all his tongue action tricks make it on camera. Hehe ;)
> 
> Nurse_Mari: Maybe some fluffy smut where t’challa stressed about a big case he’s handling and going over statements and contracts ? Practicing on Erik

T'Challa was usually pretty tightly wound. Erik made it his job to make him unwind. His poor husband, always so stressed over cases and condescending co-workers and rivals, who saw him as nothing but a rich daddy's boy or a hot piece of ass to try to fondle. Not to mention, the grief and anger some of his clients directed at him. Erik understood why he would be so uptight.

Even when he wasn't away working, T'Challa had the habit of bringing his work at home. And sure, Erik understood that his husband was a good, hard worker, but he could also be a bit obsessive about it. At the moment, T'Challa had brought back a case with him. Nothing too crazy, but still tiring and according to T'Challa, very important. But then again, he said that for all his cases.

Erik was given the task of being his guinea pig, as usual. And sure, he liked to help his husband but sometimes, he just wanted T'Challa to let go even if it was briefly. In a spur of the moment, Erik got up from the armchair he was sitting in. He and his omega were both in T'Challa's study where he had all his important files, documents, and even awards. The alpha walked over to T'Challa and hugged his back to stop him from pacing around the room. 

T'Challa stopped going over a claim he was reading in his head and leaned into his husband's chest. Then he caught himself and distangled his body away from Erik's. "No funny business, N'Jadaka. I need to concentrate on this case!" the omega said firmly. "You're supposed to help me." 

"And I will help you by making you unwind." Erik said, grabbing T'Challa's upper arms and bringing him close again. His lips hovered over the omega's. "Why don't you take a little break? Let me make you forget your name for a bit?"

"Erik..." T'Challa was slowly giving in. The look of want on his husband's face was making him hot and bothered. 

"C'mon. I bet you'll feel so much better afterwards." 

T'Challa gave him a reluctant look. "What did you have in mind?" 

Erik grinned wickedly. "You'll just have to find out."

* * *

T'Challa was lying on his back on top of his desk. His pants were crumpled on the carpet of his study, along with his underwear, shoes and socks. His button up was ripped open. Erik walked towards him with the same wicked grin on his face. He grabbed onto T'Challa's thighs and forced them open. He smiled at the camera of the phone T'Challa held in his hand. Only the omega's naked chest and lower body would be visible, as well as Erik's face. 

"You ready, baby?" Erik asked. 

T'Challa's cheeks were warm with embarrassment, but he also felt incredibly aroused. "Yes." he said shakily. 

Erik smacked his ass with an open palm, loud and hard. T'Challa gasped and gave a little yelp. "What'd I say, kitten?" Erik growled. 

Ah. Yes. T'Challa had forgotten. "Yes...d-daddy." 

Erik was smiling again, but it was predatory. "There's a good kitty." he said. "And don't shake the camera or else I'mma have to punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." T'Challa replied. 

"I'mma eat you out now." Erik said. He stared at T'Challa's leaking dick and his wet pussy between his legs. He ran the tip of his finger across the slit of his penis and then pressed a thumb into his clit with his other hand. T'Challa shuddered and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning loudly. "Nah, I'm not gonna let you hold back, princess." Erik said. He bit onto the meat of T'Challa's thigh, causing the omega to give a whimper. Erik pressed a whole finger inside T'Challa's pussy and started to thrust it in and out of him. Once T'Challa became used to it, he started to curl the same finger inside him, searching for his g-spot. 

"This is the surest way to make you squirt." Erik said. T'Challa flushed at his words. Erik had made him squirt once. It made him feel so shameful at the time, but now he was thrusting into Erik's hand. 

"Yes, please, daddy, please." he begged. "Make me cum." 

"Not so fast, kitten." Erik said. He withdrew his hand, which made T'Challa whine at the loss. "Before I make you cum, I want to tease you a little bit." He traced his wet finger across T'Challa's belly. "And taste you."

T'Challa knew where he was going with this. He parted his pussy lips with one hand while the other one held his phone horizontally. "Please eat me out, daddy." 

Erik smiled, proud that his husband was taking incentive. But he couldn't help but want to tease him a little. "Be more specific, T." 

T'Challa's cheeks were on fire as he said, "Please stick your tongue up my wet pussy, daddy." 

The words fanned the fires of lust in Erik. "That's better." the alpha said. He lowered his face, eyes firmly on T'Challa's. He turned his head to mouth at one of his thighs, then he faced forward again and licked a long path up the gushing slit that was his husband's cunt. T'Challa's thighs trembled. "Want more?" Erik asked, lifting his head a little and smiling widely. His gold canines glinted. 

"Yes, please, daddy." T'Challa said above him. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." Erik pushed his tongue inside his folds, one thumb on is clit, rubbing it slowly and teasingly. T'Challa arched his back so he could get more of his husband's tongue in him. "You taste so good, princess." the younger man said, voice slightly muffled. He drew back a bit so he could lave at his clit, then take it between his lips and suck it harshly. The action caused T'Challa to give a loud, breathless moan. His cock was hard and straining above Erik but the alpha ignored it. 

Meanwhile, T'Challa was a mess. He wanted Erik to be meaner, be rougher with him. He liked soft, slow, balls-deep sex but sometimes he also liked it fast and harsh, harsh enough to leave bruises and marks the next morning. If he could have his way at the moment, he would grab Erik's hair and push his face closer or he'd sit on his face and ride it until he came. But right now, Erik was in charge.

"Daddy..." T'Challa was about to beg again but he didn't need to since the alpha man was sucking earnestly on his clit all of a sudden. His fingers were probing at his opening, teasing, and then two of them were sliding inside. He curled them up and rubbed his slick walls until he found his g-spot. He stopped sucking on T'Challa's clit to flick his tongue at it multiple times. He also offered a wink that had T'Challa's heart melting. His cunt was held open by Erik so he could dive his tongue in along with his fingers. But unfortunately he left his clit alone. When T'Challa reached for it, Erik smacked the meat of his thigh and made it jiggle. 

"Only I can touch you right now, kitten. You just lay back and take it. Do you understand?" the alpha said. 

T'Challa nodded. Erik gave him a hard look, which prompted the omega to say, "Yes, daddy."

"You learn fast, baby boy." Erik said. He dove back in between T'Challa's legs. 

T'Challa watched his husband eat him out from behind the camera. He shivered when he felt his beard scrape against the soft skin of his inner thighs. He tried very hard to not make his phone shake. Erik ate him out like a starved man and as if his pussy was his first meal in days. He was fierce and determined in giving his husband oral pleasure.

"A-ah..." T'Challa felt the nice, tingling pleasure in his lower body build up slowly but surely. It increased with every stroke of Erik's tongue, every press against his clit, and every thrust of his fingers against his g-spot. He couldn't help but grab onto Erik's dreadlocks with one hand and push himself against him so he was riding his tongue. The pleasure sparked up his spine and made him louder and more shameful as it spread. "Yes. Daddy, _yes_." Encouraged by his husband's keens, Erik began to chase T'Challa's release. 

"Oh god!" T'Challa's eyes bulged then they squeeze tight as he felt his orgasm wash over him in a heat, satisfying haze that left his brain muddled and his body quivering. Erik drew back in time to see T'Challa's pussy climax and squirt out a small arc of clear liquid and his cock spurt out a few strings of white.

"Damn, that's so fucking hot." Erik said. He wiped mouth and beard which was wet from T'Challa's juices.

The omega was panting, chest heaving, while his eyes were half-way open and on his alpha. When he came down from his post-orgasmic high, he stopped recording and turned off his phone. "Why is it so attractive to you when I do that?" he asked, honestly curious. "Not that I mind..." 

"'Cause it means I made you horny enough to cum through here." Erik said, tapping his hole. 

"You're just looking for a way to inflate your ego even more." T'Challa said with a frown. There was that annoying feeling of shame he felt, even though he thoroughly enjoyed what his alpha did to him.

"Don't say that, baby." Erik said. He kissed T'Challa's stomach. "But I'll admit there comes a certain feeling of satisfaction when I see you lose control because of me." 

"I can relate to that." T'Challa said with a nod. If there was something he liked, it was giving Erik a blowjob that had him squirming and emptying his balls. 

As if reading his thoughts, Erik said, "Yeah, you like sucking me dry, don't you, kitten?" 

"That I do." T'Challa said. He eyed Erik's straining dick against his pants and sat up. "I've been selfish, daddy." he said, giving his husband a sultry look.

That instantly caught Erik's interest. "Yeah? How are you gonna make it up to me?" 

T'Challa slid off his desk and onto the soft carpet below. He looked up at his husband, long eyelashes fluttering, and unzipped his pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts/requests open again! just make sure it fits this AU! that's all I ask


	11. The Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to West_Way who requested the following: 
> 
> Since they work alot Erik and T'challa hire a nanny service. Downfall is that the nanny starts eye balling T'challa (since she lied about being an alpha)
> 
> Also, the person who is the nanny is Angel Dust/Christine, played by Gina Carano in the Deadpool movie. She was a total bae

_Six months After Malik was born..._

T'Challa wanted to go back to work. The original plan was to stay at home with Malik for a year, but he missed the law firm. His father was fine with his choice, but only because T'Challa managed to convince him that he would leave a little earlier than he usually would so he could spend time with his baby. Erik was a bit harder to convince. 

"Malik can't stay here by himself." was his argument, which was extremely valid. The two of them were eating lunch, together for once. Malik was soundly asleep upstairs in his nursery, having already been fed. 

"What if someone was to stay here while we worked?" T'Challa offered.

Erik crossed his arms. "Who? Shuri? She's busy with school and her internship with Stark Industries." 

"Well, how about my mother?" T'Challa said, though he already knew the answer. His mother was always busy since she was a headmistress of an elite private school. 

"School is almost starting. She won't have any time to look after Malik." Erik said.

"Then..." T'Challa went through the list of people he knew and trusted with his son. Okoye couldn't do it. Even if she liked kids, she was an FBI agent and had her hands full with a case. W'Kabi was always called at odd hours as a criminal psychologist. Nakia was responsible enough, but again, she had an full schedule as a police officer that was currently undercover. M'Baku was always traveling. Then, he got an idea. 

"Why don't we hire a nanny?" the omega asked. 

"A nanny?" Erik repeated, dubious. He wasn't sure if he wanted a stranger in his house, with his son, and maybe even his husband.

T'Challa must have realized what he was thinking, since he quickly added, "They'll have to be either omega or beta. Absolutely no alphas." 

Erik caved. "Fine. But you'll have to handle all that crap." he said. "And make sure they're not alphas." 

"That's the plan." T'Challa said, beaming. He went back to eating in peace.

* * *

T'Challa posted an online ad at a babysitting/nanny website. It said gave the required days of the week to work and time as well as qualifications needed which was mostly just cooking and cleaning. He put in bold letters:  **only omegas and betas, please.** In two days, he got a six people who interested in the job. They all seemed nice enough, but people usually did behind a screen. There was one person that caught his attention. It was a woman. She had a volumized black mohawk, arched eyebrows, sharp blue eyes, and a square jaw. She wore all black and had a rather stern expression. However, as T'Challa looked at her info on her profile, it seemed she had, strangely enough, plenty of experience with children. She even had five-star reviews.

The omega man decided to not let a book be judged by its cover even though the woman (Angel Carano) screamed alpha. Her bio didn't reveal what her second gender was, and that pricked at T'Challa. But then again, not everyone was comfortable publishing that sort of information so he didn't hold it against her. Still, there were plenty of non-traditional omegas and betas. For all he knew, this Angel woman was one of them. He wrote down her phone number, along with everyone else who had applied. Tomorrow he would call all of them for a phone interview. If they passed it to his satisfaction, then they would be invited over to his house for a in-person interview. 

* * *

 T'Challa was up late in the night. The teddy bear clock in the nursery said it was two in the morning. Malik had woken up, crying his little heart out. Though he ate solid food now, when he got fussy he liked to be rocked and drink breast milk. So that was what T'Challa was doing at the moment; feeding his son from his chest, that is. He was so tired he didn't notice his husband open the door and walk up to him, not until he wrapped his arms around his waist and peered over the omega's shoulder to look down at the baby.

"You're awake." T'Challa said, voice heavy with fatigue. 

"Baby woke me up." Erik said.

"Figured." 

"I hope you find a nanny that is able to put this little Satan to sleep." 

T'Challa gave the alpha a tired frown. "Hey, he's not Satan. My baby boy is an angel." Malik yawned beneath him, wide and long, then cuddled close to his carrier's chest. T'Challa smiled. "See? He's sleeping." 

"Let's hope he stays that way for a couple of hours."

* * *

The next morning, T'Challa was still tired and woke up a bit late. Erik was already gone. The omega felt a little sad that he didn't get to say good-bye to his husband but he shook those feelings away and went to the nursery to check on Malik. The little alpha was still sound asleep, so T'Challa decided to allow him to snooze a little longer. In the meantime, he would eat breakfast. Maybe he would even get to finish his meal before the baby woke up. He made himself some waffles. When he finished, he quickly washed his plate and fork. He got to brush his teeth and then Malik was crying for him.

A couple of minutes later, Malik was in his high chair, wearing his bib and being spoon-fed Gerber baby food. When he finished, he gave Malik a quick, soothing bath. As he was changing his little boy into a tiger onesie, his cellphone rang. He placed Malik securely on his hip, then went to his room where his phone was and picked it up from the nightstand. There was an unknown number calling him, but he answered the call either way. 

"Hello?" he said into the phone. 

"Hi, is this uh..." The person speaking was a man. Possibly younger than him. T'Challa heard the sound of paper rustling. "Um, Tuh-call-uh Stevens?" 

"T'Challa Stevens." corrected the omega smoothly. "This is he." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." the man said. "I see that you're looking for a nanny?" 

And so, T'Challa interviewed his first contestant, all while bouncing Malik on his hip. So far, it hadn't been a good interview. The man, a beta named Harold, wasn't very experienced when it came to children.

"Have you ever taken care of a child?" T'Challa asked.

"Once. My nephew." Harold said. 

And when T'Challa called Harold's referral, which was his sister and mother of his nephew, she said, "He fell asleep while Tommy raided the freezer and ate all the ice-cream. Kid had a stomach-ache for like three-days." 

T'Challa didn't bother calling Harold back. 

* * *

The last interviewee was none other than Angel. The previous five were no-goes. One even asked him if he was single and called him a "dilf." T'Challa sincerely hoped that the sixth time was the charm as opposed to the third and she would be the one to take care of his baby.  "Do you have a CPR certification or first aid training?" he asked.

"Yes, I have both." Angel replied. 

So far, so good. T'Challa was getting the feeling that she was the one. At last, came the final question. "What were the best parts of your previous jobs?" he asked.

There was a ten second silence, and then Angel said, "How grateful the mother or father were after my help." 

T'Challa smiled. "Wonderful. I'm going to send you my address. Are you free this Tuesday?" 

* * *

And so, when Tuesday arrived, T'Challa was met by the sight of a tall woman with a muscular, yet still feminine, figure. She looked exactly like she did in her profile picture, though this time she was wearing some black slacks and a black button-up. 

"Mr. Stevens." she said when she was allowed in. "Pleasure to meet you face-to-face." She offered her hand. T'Challa took it and was not surprised to find out she had a firm grip. 

"Pleasure's all mine, Angel." T'Challa said with a smile. "Why don't we sit in the living room to begin the interview?" 

Angel passed the in-person interview with flying colors, which did not surprise the omega man. T'Challa had called some of her past employers and they gushed over the woman. 

"I'm sorry but I must ask, are you beta or omega?" T'Challa asked. He did need to know. If Angel was omega, she would have to take off-days for her heat. She didn't really smell like an omega, but there was such a thing as scent disorders in omegas. 

"I'm beta." Angel replied easily. 

"Ah." T'Challa said. That would explain why she didn't seem to have any scent. If she was omega, she'd smell sweet but if she was alpha, she'd have a more musky, yet still pleasing, scent.

A part of T'Challa was relieved. Since Angel was beta, that meant she didn't have to take heat days."Would you like to meet Malik?" T'Challa asked. He was happy he had found someone to stay with the baby. 

"Of course." Angel said. 

T'Challa led her to the play pen where Malik was crawling towards his favorite stuffed lion. "There's my little king." the omega said. He bent down to pick his son up. Malik clutched onto his lion and started gnawing on one of it's ears. He placed Malik on his hip so Angel could see him. "This is my darling baby boy, Malik." he said, pride evident in his voice. 

Angel smiled at Malik. T'Challa was surprised. He didn't think he had seen her smile the whole time she had been in his house until now. He took that as a good sign. "Hi, Malik." she said. The alpha baby regarded the beta woman curiously. She offered her his finger, which Malik promptly took and squeezed tightly. He returned the smile and revealed the two lower teeth he had. 

"He likes you." T'Challa said. Things were going well. "You can begin working Monday morning. Friday will be my last day as a stay-at-home dad." 

"Of course. Thank you so much for your time." Angel said. 

* * *

_Monday evening..._

T'Challa arrived from work at four pm so that he could spend quality time with his son. The first thing he did was look for Malik. It didn't take him long since the alpha baby was roaming the first floor in his walker. When he saw his baba, he walked over and babbled happily to him. Shortly after, Angel was behind Malik. She had been monitoring his steps while the garlic bread baked in the oven. T'Challa bent down and gave his son a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Stevens." the beta woman said. She was wearing some black skinny jeans with rips on them, a pair of converse, and a Vans logo t-shirt. "Dinner is almost ready." she said.

"Splendid." T'Challa said. "I'm going to change really quickly. I'll be right down."

"Take your time." 

T'Challa went to his bedroom. He got out of his suit and tie and changed into a pair of shorts that stopped right below his ass. If he was to bend down, they would ride up and teasingly reveal a bit of his cheeks. For a shirt he just threw on one of Erik's loose Nike tees and slipped on his Gucci sliders he got for Christmas from Shuri. If Angel was an alpha, there was no way in hell he'd be roaming his own house looking like he did, but since she wasn't, he felt a bit more comfortable. He headed downstairs and caught a giggly Malik before he could run away in his walker.

"I missed you, little cub." T'Challa said softly. "Did you miss me?" Malik wriggled excitedly in his arms with a grin. He looked so much like Erik when he did. He placed two quick kisses on Malik's cheeks, causing the baby to let out a peal of laughter. 

"What would you like to—oh." Angel had come into the living room where T'Challa and Malik where. Whatever she was saying was quickly forgotten when she caught sight of T'Challa wearing a pair of small shorts. However, the omega didn't notice.

"Angel? Are you all right?" T'Challa asked, facing her. 

Whatever trance the beta woman was under was broken. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that." She blinked a couple of times. "Anyways, as I was saying, what would you like to drink during dinner?"

"You don't have to worry about that." T'Challa said. Angel seemed rooted on the spot for a moment then she snapped out of it and went back into the kitchen. Moments later, the front door opened. 

"Baby!" Erik called from the foyer. 

T'Challa felt light as happiness radiated off of him. He rushed to where his husband was, baby in his arms. "Darling." he said. He leaned into his husband and hugged him with one arm while Erik cradled him close with both. 

"Wassup, kitten? How you been?" the alpha asked.

"Wonderful now that you're here." T'Challa said. He drew back and closed his eyes for a second when Erik leaned close to kiss his lips. 

When the alpha withdrew, he took the baby from his husband. "Hey, little man." he said, voice soft. "You miss daddy?" Malik grabbed on his ear and pulled it with a giggle. It was hard enough to make Erik wince. He was glad he stopped wearing his studs. Erik's smile faded when he noticed the tall, imposing figure of a woman with dark hair and icy blue eyes. T'Challa noticed his change in expression and looked over his shoulder.

"So sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stevens. I just wanted to announce that dinner is served." Angel said.

"Oh, thank you, Angel." T'Challa said, shooting a grateful smile her way then turned around. The alpha man cast a suspicious glance at her. Angel gave Erik a smirk in return. Her eyes trailed up his husband's lovely figure, dressed in those teasingly small shorts of his. Erik didn't like it. Not one bit. When the woman left, he turned to his husband.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"That's Angel. The new nanny." T'Challa answered. 

" _That's_ the nanny?" Erik said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes. I know she looks a little...unorthodox...but she's really wonderful!" T'Challa said, eyes lighting up with admiration. Meanwhile, Erik was liking the nanny less and less. He had to admit, she was pretty attractive and was strongly built.

"You mean to tell me that She-Hulk-looking hoe is an omega?" Erik asked. 

"Beta." T'Challa quickly corrected, then frowned lightly and said in a low voice,  "And don't be so close-minded." 

"Sorry, sweetheart." Erik sighed. He forced his body to relax when Malik whimpered, sensing his father's distress. "Let's go meet this new nanny." he said. T'Challa noticed that familiar possessive glint in his husband's gaze. He rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. But you better behave or you won't get some tonight." T'Challa said. 

* * *

Erik did not like Angel. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but something bothered him. Was it the fact that she seemed to be checking out his husband and omega when T'Challa wasn't looking? Hell yes. But also the fact that she might not claim who she is. His gut told him that there was no way Angel was a beta. She had to be an alpha. T'Challa had done a background check on Angel... Still, something bothered him about her. 

"Did you have Angel go through a test to make sure she's a beta?" Erik asked T'Challa one morning before he left for work. They were in their bedroom together. 

"Yes. She's a beta, just like she said she was. Why?" T'Challa asked.

Erik was deep in thought. "I just can't shake off the feeling that she's an alpha." 

"She didn't smell like an alpha, N'Jadaka." 

"Baby, that don't matter." Erik said, a little harsh. "She can take scent suppressors or have a beta friend send their piss for her." 

T'Challa crossed his arms. "Where is all this coming from?" he asked. "Last night you were acting odd as well." 

"I don't like how she looks at you." Erik confessed. He felt anger well up inside him. "She checks you out when you're not looking." He caught her twice yesterday. She didn't bother concealing her lust when Erik was watching. She just smirked. It was such an alpha thing to do. Challenging someone for their omega in another alpha's home? That reeked of alpha. "You don't get it. You're an omega." 

T'Challa's expression darkened. Erik realized quickly he had fucked up. "What are you trying to say?" the omega asked dryly. "That a poor, helpless little omega like me can't recognize danger without his alpha there?" 

"C'mon, T. That's not—" 

"Why don't you leave before you're late for work?" T'Challa said. 

"Baby—" Erik tried reaching for his husband's hand but T'Challa avoided him. 

"I'm going to have breakfast." the omega said, then left their bedroom.

* * *

Erik had to prove to T'Challa that Angel was lying and that she was interested in beyond being employed by him. He was worried Angel would try something with T'Challa. He had Shuri stay home with T'Challa and create a diversion so she could get a strand of Angel's hair and send it to one of the quickest labs to process, which was thankfully under the sponsorship of Stark Industries and only took a day to finish. Shuri had a blast pretending there was a cockroach on Angel's head and managed to rip off more than one strand of black hair. 

The next day, Erik called in sick just so he could see the fall of Angel and so she wouldn't try anything on T'Challa if he wasn't there. He brought the mail to T'Challa, who was sitting on the island in the kitchen. Among the letters and bills, the results of Angel's DNA was there. 

"What's this?" T'Challa said. He picked up the envelope ripped it open. The first thing he saw was a picture of Angel, followed by her full name. "Christina Angel Carano." he read to himself. Then shortly, "Alpha." It slowly dawned on the omega and when it did, he looked up in alarm at the woman standing across from him. "You're an alpha." he stated.

Angel's trademark smirk was wiped off her face. She took a step toward T'Challa. "Mr. Stevens, I can explain—" 

T'Challa slipped out of his seat and stood his ground firmly. He cast a livid look Angel's way. He didn't even allow her to continue. "I want you out of my house this instant before I call the police."

Angel looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she clenched her jaw and headed for the door. Erik followed her out. 

"Aye, wait up." he said to the female alpha.

Angel turned around begrudgingly. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped. 

"Come after my omega again and I'll kick your ass." he said. "T'Challa is mine." 

"Whatever." Angel said, rolling her eyes. "Keep that bitch. I can find one with a fatter ass." 

"Girl, there is no way anybody's got a finer ass than T'Challa's. Keep dreamin'." Erik said with a chuckle. "Now get the hell out before I make you." 

After Angel left, Erik slid up to T'Challa with a grin. "So...I was right, huh?" 

T'Challa, who was still in the kitchen getting a glass of water from the fridge, looked at him sideways to glare at him. "I suppose." he mumbled.

"Didn't hear that." Erik said, smile wider.

T'Challa gave a sigh and faced him, water in hand. "You were right, Erik." 

"I know." the alpha said. He walked over and took his omega's waist in his hands to bring him close. "Don't you think I deserve a little somethin' somethin'?" 

T'Challa shrugged his shoulders. "Not particularly. You've been a brat." 

"Aw, don't be that way, sweetheart..." Erik whined.

"How am I being?" T'Challa asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Erik knew that was a trap he was going to walk into so he changed tactics. "C'mon, kitten. I've missed you." He nuzzled his nose against T'Challa's then pecked his lips. His husband's icy exterior melted. The omega leaned into his alpha and allowed himself to be fondled.

"Missed your pretty-boy face and this sweet ass." Erik said, grabbing a hold of said ass. 

"Smooth talker." T'Challa said. A smile finally broke his stern expression. 

Erik knew he had won.

* * *

"Oh, darling!"

 Erik would never get tired of those words or how desperate he could make T'Challa. With every snap of his hips, he had the omega squirming around his dick. "C'mon, baby doll. Cum for me." Erik's voice came out deep and raspy with lust. His hands gripped T'Challa's thighs and held them open widely. The omega was below him on his back, panting and jerking his shaft while pressing a finger to his clit. 

"Please, Erik, give it to me!" T'Challa begged. His eyes were half-way open and a little teary. 

The alpha man was immensely pleased. He grabbed T'Challa's ankles and drove into his husband's cunt until he emptied his seed inside. But T'Challa wasn't done yet. "Squirt on my dick, baby." Erik encouraged. He gave a few more thrusts until he felt T'Challa ripple around him.

T'Challa gasped and arched his back, thrusting his naked chest out prettily. His mind went blank for a moment and all he knew was pleasure. "C-coming!" Erik enjoyed the warmth surrounding his length. When his omega stopped shaking, he pulled out. Ribbons of white started to slither out from T'Challa's gaping pussy. He lied next to him and kissed his brow. They hugged each other in serene silence for a little while longer, then T'Challa decided to speak.

"As much as I liked that, I need to look for a new nanny." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to call this chapter "Nanny McMuscles" but ew
> 
> also, I never noticed but I never stated where T'Challa and Erik live. Since I claim Shuri is an intern at Stark Industries, I'mma just say they live in New York.
> 
> also, prompts still open!


	12. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to the usefulrein who requested:
> 
> Yeah I was wondering if you could do one where t'challas booty shorts keep on distracting Erik from playing his game. And Erik fucks t'challa while he's playing his game with some daddy kink and the "don't cum until I say so,” thing

Erik loved playing video games. He owned a PS4 and many games of different genres, but his favorite were of the zombie killing type. Specifically, he liked the Resident Evil/Biohazard series. He could play the story mode and the Mercenaries for hours and not realize it. One of his favorite Resident Evil games was the fifth one. He liked that it was set in African in the fictitious town of Kijuju. T'Challa didn't understand his love for video games so he didn't play with Erik. Instead, he would do other things. So while Erik was sitting on the couch of the living room, leaning towards their flat-screen, T'Challa was walking around doing chores. Malik was blessedly asleep in his crib so his parents had a bit of free time before he would wake up. 

"Darling?" T'Challa said, approaching his husband.

"Yeah, baby?" Erik answered without looking away from the TV. 

"Have you checked the mail yet?" 

"Nah. Do you want me to go get it?" 

"It's fine. I'll get it." T'Challa said. He quickly passed by Erik and stepped over the cables. The alpha did a double-take as his omega walked past him. T'Challa was wearing some gray satin booty shorts and a cropped black hoodie. He was so entranced by the sight of his husband's lovely behind, he didn't notice he didn't even pause his game. Not until he heard the sound of a chainsaw going off and his character screaming as he got cut in half. 

"Aw, fuck." Erik cursed. The screen said "YOU'RE DEAD" in red, dripping letters. He blamed his loss on T'Challa for being so distracting and sexy. He pressed "continue" and re-did the chapter's section. He had just started concentrating when T'Challa came back with a feather duster in hand. For a hot second, Erik envisioned his omega in a tight maid-costume with a ruffled skirt that barely hid his parts and fishnet stockings. He shook those thoughts away before he died in his game again. 

From the corner of his eye, Erik could see T'Challa extend his arm, making his hoodie ride up. His back was a little arched as he reached to dust the shelves that contained family pictures. Erik tried to ignore him. It was a little hard, but he managed to not get killed by the chainsaw guy again and actually defeated him. 

Something clattered to the floor. Erik quickly turned T'Challa's way.

"Oh." The omega man had dropped a wooden carved panther statue in mid-leap. He bent low to retrieve it, giving Erik a nice view of his ass. The alpha lost track of time once again and managed to go from having full health to red health. 

"Ah, shit." Erik hurried to heal himself with his herb and shot the bastard zombie that threw dynamite at him. "Fucking lil' bitch." he said as he shot the zombie with his shot-gun. 

T'Challa put the panther back on the shelf. He placed the feather duster back on its hook. He stretched his arms above his head. He gave a hum that sounded too much like a moan, which made Erik salivate a little. T'Challa left the living room and then returned a couple of minutes later with a yoga mat wrapped under his arm. "I'll be in the back porch." he said. He didn't wait for his husband to respond. He just slid the glass doors open, which were a few feet away from Erik's right. The blinds were raised, so he could see T'Challa's form move into a cobra position. Since his back was facing Erik, the alpha could see all of his husband's thick leg muscles and the curves of his ass.

Fuck. 

T'Challa looked fucking amazing. After he had the baby, he kept some of the weight he gained. It seemed to stick to his legs, his ass, and made his hips a little wider. T'Challa was a little annoyed at the stubborn extra weight that didn't want to go away. He was annoyed that none of his pants could go past his thighs, let alone his ass, so he had to buy a bunch of new ones. Erik, on the other hand, loved his body even more. He looked even hotter than he did before, something he didn't think was possible. 

"Goddamn." Erik said under his breath. He remembered to pause his game so he could openly ogle T'Challa. The darker man moved into a downward dog position. Erik had enough at that point. He was horny as hell and his dick was hard just from watching T'Challa move around in his booty shorts. He got up from the couch and opened the glass doors to the back porch. The noise they made alerted T'Challa, who was now on his knees with his ass up and his back arched with his arms stretched in front of him. It looked like T'Challa was offering himself to him, so Erik couldn't resist. He grabbed onto T'Challa's hips and used them to bring his ass close to his groin. 

T'Challa turned his head on the mat and peeked up at him. He raised his eyebrow expectantly. "Do you need something?"

"Come inside, baby." Erik said. His thumbs dug inside his shorts to caress the skin of his hips. 

T'Challa smiled. He raised himself from the mat and got up in a fluid motion. He turned around and allowed himself to be held by his husband. "Don't you want to play your horrid game?" 

"Hell yeah I do." Erik said. "But I also want to fuck you at the same time, kitten." 

"Hmm..." T'Challa trailed his hands up his the material of his husband's Adida's black t-shirt. He could feel his muscled chest underneath. "What to do?" he asked with a little smirk.

* * *

 "Ah! Oh, daddy!" T'Challa arched his back. The movement drove Erik's cock deeper inside his pussy. He was on his hands and knees with his husband's penis inside his cunt. His shorts were discarded on the floor along with his hoodie. He winced when he received a hard smack on his ass. "Ow..." T'Challa looked over his shoulder to pout at his alpha. Erik was sitting on the couch, controller in one hand. He had paused his game so he could spank his omega. 

"Move more, baby. Make me cum in you." Erik ordered. "And don't even think about touching yourself. You'll cum when I say so. Understand?" T'Challa nodded to show that he did. "Good boy." Erik said, then went back to playing.

T'Challa hung his head as he pushed his cunt back on Erik's dick. He was dripping wet around the shaft inside him. He was desperate for more of it. He wanted it deeper and faster, so he started snapping his hips back continuously. Moans spilled out from between his plush lips. All he knew was a blinding-white pleasure that was building inside him and starting to become intolerable. "Daddy, please let me cum." 

"Not yet, sweetheart." Erik said. "Just a little longer." 

T'Challa thrust back with more force, desperate to cum now. "Please... Daddy, let me..." he kept repeating until finally, Erik caved. 

"All right, baby. You can cum." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes back as he spasmed violently. He wasn't done coming, but Erik was on suddenly standing with his hands grabbing his hips tightly. He let out a long, deep moan as his lips were forced apart when Erik started to fuck him earnestly. His cunt was oversensitive as Erik continued to fuck him, wanting an orgasm of his own. T'Challa went lax in his husband's hold. His head lolled with every snap of his hips. 

"Fuck." Erik cursed above T'Challa. The omega's walls became flooded with his alpha's potent sperm. T'Challa accepted all of it and when Erik pulled out, he reached to push any stray drops back inside him. 

"Damn, you want another baby already?" Erik chuckled.

A part of T'Challa did, but the other part wasn't ready physically or mentally quite yet. "Maybe in a year or so." the omega said. He was still ass up and on the floor. It was a pretty sight for Erik who enjoyed looking at the debauched state he left his husband's cunt in. 

"Well," Erik slumped back on the sofa and put his dick away. "I'm down with the whole baby-making so..." He put his arms on the back of his head. 

"I bet you are." T'Challa said. He slid up to his haunches then crawled up Erik's lap. "Your job is easy. You just stick it in me and order me around." T'Challa ran a finger over his husband's lips. "You've been selfish, darling."

"What do you have in mind?" Erik asked. He was starting to get hard again.

"Hmm, maybe..." T'Challa was just about to tell Erik how he would like to cuff him to their bed and ride his face while he sucked his dick but then Malik started crying upstairs. 

"Aw, shit." Erik cursed. T'Challa slipped out of his lap and headed upstairs. The alpha was left with his half-hard dick and his right-hand. 

Well, at least he had a vivid imagination. 


	13. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to QueenMilo who said the following: 
> 
> More oblivious T'challa please!!! Maybe a costume party for malik's birthday or something and t'challa accidentally orders the wrong size it's either to short or to tight. I'm more of a fan of to short lol. the neighbor whose always eye fucking t'challa is there and Erik gets jealous and fucks t'challa in front of him by accident cuz the neighbors a peeping Tom but Erik doesnt stop lol

It was going to be Malik's first Halloween, but since he was too little to go out trick-or-treating, his parents decided to leave him with grandma and grandpa so they could go to one of their friend's party. But a day before Halloween, T'Challa ordered his costume online. It was a simple black cat costume with ears and everything. He decided to buy it off of Amazon since the ones at Target were too skimpy for his taste, though Erik was a huge fan of the sexy, spandex ones. There was no way in hell T'Challa was going to wear spandex for the entire night. He wanted to be comfortable, not sexy (much to Erik's disappointment.) So he ordered the costume and selected one-day shipping so it would arrive on Halloween.

When the day arrived, T'Challa brought the mail inside. Erik would arrive any moment from work. Thankfully he was able to get out early since he had someone else cover him. He ripped open the package that had been stuffed in his mailbox and stared in horror at the image. The picture was of a sexy blond girl wearing a tight, sleeveless, latex dress with a plunging neckline. It wasn't the innocent unisex costume he had bought, but the sexy version! 

"What the hell?" he said to himself. Maybe they put his costume in the wrong packaging? He decided to go to his room and try it on there. Only, when he opened it he saw that it definitely still was the sexy dress. "Oh no..." 

The front door rattled open, followed by a, "Baby, I'm home!" from downstairs. 

T'Challa went to go join his husband by the foyer. "Darling!" He hugged his husband and kissed him. 

"Miss me?" Erik asked him.

"Of course." 

Erik stared down at something. T'Challa followed his line of vision. He didn't realize he had brought the costume down with him. "What's that?" his husband asked. 

"Oh, um..." The omega tried to hide the dress behind his back, but Erik grabbed it out of his hands and held it up. 

"I thought you said you didn't want anything provocative?" the alpha said. 

"They gave me the wrong costume." T'Challa said. He wondered if there was some young omega woman out there who was miserable that they had received a boring one-piece, non-latex costume. 

"I'm glad they did." Erik said, giving him a sly smile. T'Challa knew where he was going with that. 

"I'm not wearing it." he said, crossing his arms. 

"It'd be a waste not to. You'd look hot." 

"No." 

"C'mon, baby. For me? Just for me?" Erik begged with a pout. 

T'Challa couldn't say no to Erik. He blamed himself for spoiling him. "Fine. But I'm not wearing it to the party." he said. He went back upstairs to change into the whole costume with the ears, the little bell collar, the tail, and complimentary fish-net stockings. As he was putting it on, he quickly realized that it wasn't his size, despite it saying that it was. He struggled to get it past his ass . When he managed to get it down, it rose up his thighs and revealed too much skin. His pecs were jutting out obscenely. He didn't want to think what a mess he would be in if he didn't drain them beforehand, but thankfully he did. His hips were straining against the stretchy material. It was one-size too small for him. "You have got to be kidding me..." T'Challa groaned once he saw himself in the full-length mirror. 

Erik knocked from behind their bedroom door. "Babe? You okay in there?" 

"F-fine." T'Challa said, a little panicked. He didn't have any other costumes since he gave them away. 

"You sure?" Erik asked. 

"Yes." 

"Are you done changing?" 

T'Challa hesitated. "...yes." 

Erik's voice took an eager tone. "Can I see?" 

T'Challa was overcome with embarrassment, but he reminded himself it was just his husband. "Okay." He opened the door and stared at the floor. When his husband didn't say anything the first couple of seconds, he glanced up. Erik's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in awe. 

"Holy fuck." he said. 

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" 

"Nah, sweetheart. You look sexy." Erik assured. He looked at his husband up and down, eyes hungrily taking in as much details as he could. " _Really_ sexy." His eyes finally met with T'Challa's big ones. "You should wear it for the rest for Nakia's party." 

"What? Erik, no—" 

"Please, kitty?" Erik grabbed T'Challa's waist and brought him close. "You'd make your man real happy." 

T'Challa was starting to give in. "This is the only time I'll wear it. After tonight, I'm getting rid of it." 

Erik had a smile on his face. "Great." he said, turning his husband around by his shoulders. "Now, go put on some shoes." He slapped T'Challa's ass, making it jiggle in the tight spandex. The omega yelped and glared at him over his shoulder.

* * *

By the time Shuri had arrived to pick up Malik, T'Challa was fully dressed in his costume with his baby in his arms. The alpha infant was wearing Chucky's _Good Guys_ suspenders. Erik, being the nerd he was, was dressed in black with with a skull t-shirt and his combat boots as the Punisher. T'Challa appreciated how his bulging muscles looked under his black tee. 

"Daaaaayum, big bro!" Shuri said when she saw him. "If only Mama and Baba saw you! You're lucky I'm picking my nephew up and not them!" she cackled. 

"Oh, hush." T'Challa said. "Hurry up and leave so we can go to Nakia's." 

Shuri gladly took Malik. "Hey there, little guy." she cooed at him. Malik looked up at her with his big brown eyes trained on her own sharp, dark ones. "We're gonna have so much fun." Malik giggled and kicked his little legs out. 

"Goodbye, cub." T'Challa said to his son before he would leave. He leaned down to kiss his forehead. Malik caught his face with both tiny hands and smiled at his beloved Baba. Then T'Challa was drawing away and Erik was taking his place and also gave the little alpha a kiss. Before he could step, Malik grabbed the hairs of his beard and pulled them harshly.

"Ow..." Erik grumbled. 

T'Challa and Shuri snickered. "Behave, little king." the omega man said. He gently unlatched his son's fingers. Shuri said her goodbyes to her brother and her brother-in-law and then was off to her car. The young couple watched her buckle their son in his carseat, get in her seat, then drive off. 

"Ready?" Erik asked when she left. 

T'Challa sighed.

* * *

"Holy crap, T'Challa!" exclaimed Nakia once she saw her childhood friend in latex. "You look sexy!"  The young woman was dressed as Kida from _Atlantis the Lost Empire._

"Hello, Nakia." the omega mumbled, cheeks heated. 

"That's...wow." W'Kabi said. He was dressed up as a nun and Okoye as a priest. 

"Those are new." Okoye said, raising a brow at his thigh-high boots with thin, moderate heels. T'Challa's cheeks were on fire. Erik had begged him to wear them as well, not minding that his husband was taller than him for the day. They had been one of the many gag gifts he had received at his bachelor party. 

"Are those the ones I gave you?" Nakia exclaimed with glee.

"Yes." T'Challa muttered.

"Aw, you're finally wearing them!" the alpha woman giggled. "You look really hot!" 

T'Challa felt as if steam was pouring out of his ears from the embarrassment he felt. 

A bit later, more and more people started to arrive until it was a packed house. Pop music and throwbacks were blasting from the speakers. At some point, Erik noticed with great distaste that Fred was in Nakia's house, dressed in a toga that regretfully showed off his toned arms. A bunch of their friends were at the party as well, but Erik couldn't help but have his mood dampened a little whenever he saw Fred or Lynn (who was dressed as Cleopatra.) At some point, Erik's baby grew thirsty.

"Want me to go get you something to drink?" he asked his beau. 

T'Challa gave him a grateful smile. "Just a water, please." 

"Be right back." the alpha said, giving his husband a quick kiss, then headed towards the refreshment table. Erik got T'Challa a bottle of cold water from the cooler. He turned around and was met with the sight of Fred talking to his omega husband. Fred was cozying up to T'Challa, leaning close with one hand over the omega man's head. T'Challa, on the other hand, was leaning as far away as he could from his alpha neighbor. He was crowding up against the wall, trying to get away without it being too obvious he was revolted by him. 

Erik saw red. 

The black alpha man stormed over. T'Challa, as if seeming to sense him, looked up and met his fiery gaze. Then, Erik was grabbing Fred's shoulder and whirling him around. The other alpha had the gall to look angry that he was being interrupted, then he realized whose husband it was that was in front of him. 

"Wassup, Fred?" Erik practically spat out with a forced smile that looked more like a snarl. 

Fred looked flabbergasted for a moment, like he was thinking, _"Oh fuck. Now what?"_ But he regained himself and offered a weak smile. "H-hey there, Erik." 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with T'Challa." he said. 

"Oh—" 

Erik didn't let the asshole finish. He grabbed T'Challa's arm and pulled him towards him. He placed a possessive hand on his ass and held him close. "Here's your water, baby." he said, giving him the bottle with a smile.

"Thank you, darling." T'Challa said. He opened it and took a sip. 

"All good?" Erik asked.

"Yes." 

"Good. Let's go somewhere private." Erik said. He took T'Challa's water bottle and threw it at Fred. "Hold that for him, will ya?" Fred fumbled hilariously and dropped the bottle on the floor. Erik smirked at him and led T'Challa by the hand until they ended up in Nakia's empty and fancy dining room. No one was allowed to go in there during the party. Erik closed the door behind him but didn't bother locking it. He grabbed T'Challa's thighs and hauled him up. The omega wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Erik placed T'Challa on top of Nakia's naked mahogany table and started kissing him hungrily.

T'Challa moaned against his lips sweetly. Erik's erection was straining against his black pants. He unzipped them and took his cock out. Erik grabbed T'Challa's costume and ripped it from the bottom to the top so all that was left were his flimsy panties. He pulled those off of his husband's legs and threw them over his shoulder. T'Challa's wet pussy was clenching onto nothing and his dick was dribbling. 

"Wet already, princess?" Erik asked. T'Challa held himself open and wrapped a hand around his dick with a whine. "So needy." Erik mumbled, then pushed himself in. T'Challa lied down, back arched, mouth open as he moaned, eyes fluttered closed, and his head thrown back. Erik was between his legs, snapping his hips, and fucking him with deep thrusts that jostled the omega man on top of the dinner table.

Erik could see from his near-peripheral vision the door across him slowly and quietly swing open. It was so slight that he almost missed it. He raised his head and saw Fred, staring at T'Challa's writhing figure. His eyes were dark with pure lust. He was practically salivating at the sight of T'Challa being fucked mercilessly.

"N'Jadaka... More, please, darling..." 

Fred, as if sensing eyes on him, looked up suddenly and stared straight at Erik. The younger alpha gave him a full grin and fucked T'Challa deeper and rougher as another man watched. Any other alpha would've stopped and shielded his omega, or gone somewhere else, but Erik wanted Fred to see how good he was fucking T'Challa, how much T'Challa wanted him and would never, ever stray.

With the newfound vigor his husband used to drill into him, T'Challa was cumming quickly around the dick inside him and spurting on his abs. Erik closed his eyes a few minutes later and was soaking his insides with his cum. When he opened his eyes, Fred was long gone. The sound of T'Challa's pants brought his attention back. 

"Enjoy yourself?" the alpha asked.

T'Challa gave him a tired smile and reached up to lightly smack his head. "You're such a brat. What the hell am I supposed to wear now?"

A couple of minutes later, T'Challa emerged from the dining room wearing Erik's shirt. It stopped above his boots. Erik, on the other hand, was left shirtless. Many people shot them knowing looks. Everyone knew of the Stevens couple, how they couldn't keep their paws off each other. 

Nakia bonded over to them and crossed her arms with her hip jutted out. "Please tell me you guys didn't fuck on my expensive dining table?" the alpha woman said.

"Uh..." Erik and T'Challa stared at each other. 


	14. Baddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Wolfninja23 who requested: 
> 
> Want to see how Erik learned T'challa can defend himself. Can be against a pushy alpha or fellow omega who was pushing up on Erik. 
> 
> they also requested lingerie (along with NayaMasters) but that'll have to be another chapter!

Many people underestimated T'Challa because he was not only an omega, but an attractive one at that. The alphas especially liked to forget that even sexy omegas, such as T'Challa, were capable of kicking someone's ass if pushed too far. After all, there was such a thing as self-defense classes that were especially catered to fend off horny alphas. When they first started dating, Erik worried over his omega boyfriend constantly. 

"Baby, I don't want to be a dick, but can you please cover up a little?" eighteen-year-old Erik asked a twenty-year-old T'Challa. It was a Saturday afternoon and the two of them were at Erik's house. T'Challa was in his running gear which was...very revealing. Some might call T'Challa's cheeky spandex shorts sexy. They were tight and very short, not leaving much to the imagination. The well-fitting, indigo long-sleeve he wore didn't help either. 

"What for?" T'Challa asked as he bent down to stretch his legs.

Erik was momentarily distracted by the sight of his strong, thick thighs flexing. "You look like sex on legs, T." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes and stood up to push his boyfriend's shoulder. "Stop it, I do not. I'm just wearing shorts." He raised his arms over his head and stretched them. 

"Yeah, shorts that show off that thick ass of yours." Erik said. "Alphas can be creepy when they see a babe like you, but they can be especially creepy 'round this neighborhood." 

"I'll be fine, N'Jadaka." T'Challa said, standing straight. He got close to peck Erik on the lips. "I can defend myself. Trust me." 

Erik wanted to trust his boyfriend, but he also couldn't help but worry about him. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Nothing will happen to me." T'Challa said confidently.

"Let me come with you."

"No, you have SATs to study for, darling." T'Challa said, referring to the scattered booklets and papers on the coffee table. "Besides, I won't go too far. Just a couple of blocks and then I'll come back, okay? I promise." 

Erik agreed begrudgingly. "All right. But you better not take too long or else I come get you." 

"I know, I know." T'Challa went to the front door and blew a kiss Erik's way. "I'll be back in thirty at the most." He opened the entrance and jogged out. It was a lovely day outside, though a little warm and sunny. That didn't stop people from milling about outside whether they were kids on bikes or teenagers walking in groups. 

"Hi, boys." T'Challa said to a couple of Erik's neighbors and friends. They were walking along the curb on the other side of the street. Their eyes bulged and their mouths hung open. Then, they gained a dreamy look on their faces.

"Hey, T'Challa." they said in unison with a dopey look. 

T'Challa chuckled smoothly. "You guys still asleep?" he said, then moved ahead. He jogged past two Latino alphas wearing a muscle shirts. As T'Challa passed them, one of the alphas raised his sunglasses to get a better look at the omega. 

_"Mira como le brinca ese culo, vato!"_

_"Quitate la ropa, chulito!"_

T'Challa had no idea that the foreign profanities were being directed at him. He just kept going admiring the day and was completely at ease. He decided to head by the basketball court. That was going to be his last stop and then he would head back. When he got there, he noticed that a couple of young alphas were there playing a basketball game. Most of them were shirtless and sweating, muscles bulging and rippling. T'Challa paid them no mind but the young alphas definitely noticed him. One of them stopped playing to look at the young omega, causing a domino effect. 

"Aye, shorty! Let me get yo number!" one alpha shouted at T'Challa. A couple of alphas whooped. The omega didn't turn around, not noticing that they were acting like jack-asses because of him.

Another alpha whistled at T'Challa. "Dayumn, baby! You got a fat ass!" 

At last, T'Challa realized that the alphas that had been busy with their game were now pressed against the chain-link fence, throwing cat-calls his way. He looked at a couple of leering faces and turned away quickly. 

"Don't be shy, gorgeous!" 

T'Challa looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, causing a few alphas to "ooh." 

"We got a spicy bitch!"

T'Challa didn't respond and stopped by his goal, then turned around and started heading back to Erik's house. 

"Aye, where you going, boo? Come back here!" someone shouted from behind T'Challa. 

"Aight, fuck you then, hoe!" 

"Playing hard to get, bitch?

Their voices grew more and more distant as T'Challa jogged away. He thought he was alone for a couple of minutes, then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He wasn't bothered by them at first, until he heard them get closer and louder.

"Wait up, baby!" someone called. 

T'Challa felt annoyance rise in his chest. Was one of the alphas seriously chasing after him? How horny was he? T'Challa sped up, hoping to lose the alpha but he halted abruptly when a hand closed around his arm tightly. T'Challa's muscles tensed up, ready for a fight. "Please don't touch me." he said, looking at the alpha that grabbed him. 

"Don't be that way. I just wanna talk to you." the alpha said. T'Challa frowned and ripped his arm away from him. The alpha looked surprised that he was able to. 

"I don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone. I want to go home to my boyfriend."

The alpha looked angry at his words. "Boyfriend? You got a boyfriend?" he demanded. 

"That's what I said." T'Challa said, allowing his annoyance to show. "Now, excuse me." He turned around to walk away but stood frozen solid when he felt a hand grab one of his ass cheeks and squeeze it tightly. He turned around with a gasp. 

"Why in the hell you walkin' around lookin' like you just beggin' for someone to fuck you hard? Fuckin' tease." the alpha said with a growl that was no doubt supposed to intimidate. 

T'Challa was not intimidated. He was pissed off. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, hoe. If you don't wanna get touched, don't go out dressed like a fuckin' slut." T'Challa was angry, but he hit boiling point when the alpha added, "I oughtta fuck you right now and put you in your place. See if your alpha wants you later." 

"Come closer to me and I'll make your head turn like the exorcist, asshole." T'Challa growled, though a part of him hoped the alpha would.

He did.

"Good. I like it when they fight back." the alpha said, taking a step closer.

That was all T'Challa needed. He drew a strong leg up and snapped it across the alpha's face, making it turn with a satisfying crack. The alpha's body toppled over and fell onto the hard concrete. "I told you to not get close to me." T'Challa said, standing over his body. The alpha groaned sluggishly. His nose was leaking blood from both nostrils. A few kids passed by at that moment and looked their way to "ooh" quietly.

"He got his ass whooped!" They whispered to each other as they made their way down the street. 

"Ain't that Erik's omega?" one of them asked loudly enough for T'Challa to hear. The young man looked up and realized that the children were some of Erik's neighborhood kids.

T'Challa waved at them delicately with a little flick of his fingers. "Hey, kids!" he said. 

"He's so fiiiiine..." 

"Shut up! He'll hear you, dumbass!" 

T'Challa chuckled to himself and went down his path.

* * *

"Baby!" Erik hugged him tight as soon as T'Challa arrived inside his house.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" the omega asked.

"'Course I did, angel." the alpha said, kissing his boyfriend's lips. "How was your jog?" Though he it seemed like a casual question, T'Challa notice the clench in Erik's jaw.

"It was fine. Ran into a bit of trouble on the way back but I handled it." 

Erik's eyes hardened. "The fuck that mean?" 

"Nothing." T'Challa said with big, innocent eyes. "Just a creepy alpha following me around but like I said, I took care of him."

Erik drew back to look at T'Challa's face and gripped his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." 

"Touch you?"

"Just my ass." 

Erik's face twisted into a snarl. "Just your ass? That ass is mine!" he said. "Where that motherfucker at? I'mma beat his ass!"

"There's no need. I already did, my heart." 

Erik looked surprised. "You did?"

"I said I could defend myself, did I not?"

"What'd you do?" 

"I kicked him in the face." 

"Aw, shit. My baby a baddie." Erik grabbed onto his butt. "A sexy baddie."

"Stop it, brat." T'Challa said, smacking his hands away. "I have to take a shower...but you're welcome to join me." 

"Better hurry then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish (loosely) "Look at that ass bounce, man!" and "Take your clothes off, pretty boy!"


	15. At the Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cryaxes:
> 
> What about if T'Challa wears booty shorts and cropped tops(again) and goes an amusement park with Erik. Everyone there hits on him until Erik gets fed up and beats one of them up. T'Challa gets wet at Erik's show if strength and....they Fu k
> 
> to that i say YASS

Shuri being bored was always a dangerous thing. It didn't happen often since the young alpha girl always had something to do, whether it was hanging out with friends or concocting some mad genius invention that took her days without seeing daylight. One day, she stopped by the Stevens household. T'Challa answered the door, baby at his hip. He smiled. 

"Little sister!" the omega man said. He threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug before eight-month-old Malik could protest. 

"Hello, big brother." Shuri said. She had her hands inside her jean jacket, but when she noticed Malik reaching towards her, she took them out and held the baby. "Hi, baby." she cooed and kissed his forehead. "You're getting really big!"

Malik giggled and clapped his hands clumsily.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Shuri said, handing Malik back to her brother.

"No, never." T'Challa side-stepped and held the door open. "Come in." 

Shuri walked to the foyer. "Where is Erik? Working?"

"Yes. He should be back soon, however." 

Shuri followed T'Challa into the living room and sat down on a couch with him.

"So, how are you?" T'Challa asked, placing Malik on his lap. "Are you enjoying your internship with Mr. Stark?" 

Shuri gave a smile. "Yeah, he's cool. He listens to my ideas." Then she grimaced. "Uh, but he asks about you often." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that he was one of Mr. Stark's many lawyers. On his first visit to Stark Tower, the alpha immediately asked him if he was single. "I'm sure he does." 

"Anyways, pervy rich men aside, I was wondering if you're free." Shuri said.

"When?"

"Right now, maybe?" 

" _Now?_ "

"I have nothing to do right now! I'm—"

"Let me guess, bored." T'Challa finished for her.

Shuri gave him a tentative smile. "Yeah. So, can we all go out?"

T'Challa sighed and gave in. "Where?"

"Well, I suppose it would have to be somewhere family friendly." the alpha teen said.

"Okay... Like where? The movies?" T'Challa offered.

"No, Malik would probably start crying at some point and I don't wanna watch no damn Elmo movie." Shuri said.

"So, movies are a no-go." T'Challa concluded. "How about...the amusement park?"

"All right. I'm game." Shuri said with a grin. "Should we wait for Erik?"

"Yes. You know how mopey he gets when I'm not with him." T'Challa said with a fond chuckle. 

"I guess." Shuri said. 

An hour later, Erik arrived home. He kissed and hugged his husband and his baby son, then greeted his sister-in-law. "So, wassup?" he asked. He was sitting next to his husband in the love seat. 

"Well, darling, Shuri is bored." T'Challa said

"Aw, shit." Erik cursed. T'Challa frowned at him and without needing to say anything made his husband apologized for using foul language in front of the baby. 

"Let's go to the amusement park. It's nice outside." Shuri said.

"I just got home, dam—dang it." Erik said. 

"But the three of us never go out!" Shuri exclaimed. 

 "Yes we do." Erik said. "We went to the beach once."

"N'Jadaka..." T'Challa traced a hand up his husband's chest. "Why don't we humor Shuri just for a while?" 

"I guess." the older alpha grumbled. "But just for an hour."

"An hour and thirty." Shuri said.

"An hour and _thirty_?" 

"An hour and thirty." T'Challa agreed. "Seems fair to me."

Erik looked between his omega and his sister-in-law. He groaned once he realized he had been defeated. "Fine." he said at last. "Let's go to the stupid park."

* * *

To the amusement park, T'Challa wore his favorite cut-offs that stopped right above his ass cheeks and his black Drake crop top from his high school/college days. For footwear, he wore his favorite black Old Skool Vans. Erik was also wearing casual wear and wore a pair of his white Nike air force shoes, his acid wash jeans, and his Dragon Ball Z graphic tee. Malik was wearing a simple romper and Shuri was wearing what she arrived in: a jean jacket, some ripped jeans, and a shirt with the words "wild feminist" with some white and maroon Adidas. 

Malik was being pushed in his stroller by T'Challa. He squealed and smiled at anything that amused him, which made his omega carrier very happy and radiate soft pheromones. Erik found T'Challa incredibly hot with his sweet scent and his sexy attire. Unfortunately, T'Challa caught the attention of multiple alphas while at the amusement park. 

An big alpha went up to T'Challa and walked next to him. "Hey, baby boy." he said. "How you doin'?" He didn't seem to notice the stroller he was pushing or the two glowering alphas next to the omega man.

"I'm fine, thank you." T'Challa said with a wan smile.

"Hell yeah you are." the alpha said with a leer.

"Aye, back off him." Erik said, standing in front of the alpha. He didn't care that he was a head taller than him. No one fucked with his omega. "That's my husband."

The big alpha clicked his teeth then backed away with a glare while muttering angrily to himself. 

"Man, it's the damn beach all over again." Erik grumbled. He wrapped an arm around T'Challa's shoulders and walked with him. Thankfully, that stopped alphas from walking up to T'Challa to flirt with him, but it didn't stop them from widening their eyes or whistling lowly in appreciation. 

"Damn, that bitch got a fat ass." Erik heard a teen boy whisper to his friends once he took a look at T'Challa's rear. Shuri looked right at the group of boys and flicked them off with both hands. 

They walked until Shuri found a ride she wanted to try. "I want to get on that roller coaster!" she said, pointing to an intimidating ride made up of loops. 

"Aw, hell yeah." Erik said.

"I'll stay down here with the baby." T'Challa said. He watched his husband and little sister get in line for the ride. Malik started to fuss, sending T'Challa to his protective mama mode immediately. He rolled the stroller towards a bench not far from the ride, then unlatched Malik and sat down with him in his arms. He grabbed a blanket to cover himself and then lifted his shirt up so Malik could feed from his nipple. A minute into feeding his precious son, and some creepy alpha was sitting next to him. The alpha put his arm on top of the bench and scooted closer.

"Hi." he said.

"Hello." T'Challa answered without looking at him. He was almost completely focused in providing milk for his son. Malik had calmed down and was drifting to sleep, eyelashes fluttering.

"I just want to say, you are the hottest mother I've ever seen."

"Oh. Thank you." T'Challa said. He still hadn't looked at the man.

"A real milf."

This time, T'Challa did look at the alpha man. He gave him a forced, tight-lipped smile. "I think you need to go."

"What?" the alpha asked. He actually looked confused, like he didn't know where he went wrong

"Go on, leave. If you make me put my baby down, I'll kick you in the testicles." T'Challa warned. 

"Geez, okay." The alpha man got up and backed away with his palms up. 

T'Challa harrumphed and settled himself more comfortably. When Malik finished, he carefully lowered his shirt then stood up and placed him in his stroller. He walked back to where he last saw Erik and Shuri. Their ride was arriving when he got there. The carts slowed down and the bars lifted up automatically. Erik and Shuri got off the ride laughing and pushing each other. It warmed T'Challa's heart. "Did you two have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was dope." Erik said. He kissed his husband's lips. "How 'bout you, baby?"

"Malik fell asleep after I fed him." T'Challa said. "Oh, and there was a creeper that called me hot."

Erik's eyes hardened. "Really? Where this motherfucker at?"

"I told him to leave and he did." T'Challa shrugged. "But enough of that." T'Challa turned to his little sister. "Shuri, where do you want to go next?"

"How 'bout we get some ice cream?" Shuri suggested.

"That sounds good." T'Challa said. "Let's go." 

The four of them headed towards an ice cream stand. Erik didn't fail to notice that the alpha behind T'Challa was checking him out shamelessly. His temper was slowly starting to flare but he sucked it up. He would not get into a fight in a stupid amusement park and get his ass beat by the cops in front of his son and husband. When it was their turn to order their ice cream, the server, a skinny beta boy, was awe-struck by the sight of T'Challa. Erik couldn't blame him. His omega looked radiant but it was still pretty fucking annoying. 

T'Challa ordered for all of them. As the beta boy scooped ice cream for them, his eyes never left T'Challa and a dopey smile was on his face. He handed each person their cones. As T'Challa took out his wallet to pay, the beta boy suddenly squeaked, "No charge! On the house!" 

"Oh, are you sure?" T'Challa asked with a furrow in his brow. 

"Yeah, no problem." the beta boy said.

T'Challa gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you so much." 

"You're so welcome, sir." the beta boy said with a sigh.

Erik rolled his eyes. This guy was so obvious, but for some reason T'Challa didn't notice. Whatever. At least he could get free ice cream thanks to his husband's hotness. They sat down by a small table and chairs while they ate.

"That guy had a boner for you, 'Challa." Shuri said.

"He did not. He was just being nice." T'Challa said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Malik was still asleep in his stroller so T'Challa was free to lick his ice cream. A couple of people stared at him while he did this, including Erik.

"Erik, your ice cream is starting to melt." Shuri told him. 

When they finished, Shuri decided she wanted to go to the hammer ride, a classic. This time, it was Erik's turn to stay with the baby. He sat on a bench near the ride so he could watch his husband and make sure no one messed with him. Of course, a couple of people nodded towards T'Challa with horny grins and made obscene gestures when he turned his back, but at least no one touched him.

 _"I will not beat anybody's ass."_ Erik repeated that mantra to himself.

The ride attendant, an alpha, took a look at T'Challa in the back and called him over. "Step right over here, sweetheart!" he said, waving at him to come forward. T'Challa looked around and then pointed at his chest. "Yeah, you, baby. The one with the big pretty eyes." 

T'Challa nudged Shuri. The two of them made their way up the line and stopped in front of the ticket stand. "Yes?" the omega man said. 

"Tickets, please." the alpha said.

T'Challa handed him the tickets. The alpha inserted them in his ballot. 

"There you go, doll. You can make your way up to the ride. Someone will strap you in real tight." he said with a wink.

Erik watched all this happen with fuming expression. He had to repeat his mantra ten more times. 

When Shuri and T'Challa returned, huffing and happy, the sky was starting to grow pink and orange.

"Okay, I'm ready to go home now." Erik said. He had grown grumpy at this point.

Shuri looked at her older brother pleadingly. T'Challa grinned at her.

"I think we have time for one more ride, darling." T'Challa said to his alpha. He sauntered over and slipped his arms around his neck. "Just the two of us."

The alpha perked up at that. He wrapped his arms around T'Challa's waist. "I like the sound of that." He was imagining pounding T'Challa's ass someplace away from the public. 

"I bet you do, fucking pervert." Shuri mumbled, low enough for no one to hear her. 

"So, what we gonna do?" Erik asked.

They ended up getting in line for the Ferris wheel. Unfortunately, they couldn't cut the line this time since the person in charge was an elderly omega man, therefore T'Challa had no effect on him. While they waited in the back, a couple of alpha men walked up behind them. All was fine and dandy until one of them said, "Damn, boy. You got a thick ass."

"Yeah, thick with two c's, man." another said. 

"I'd let that sit on me."

T'Challa ignored them. 

"Aw, you a shy honey, ain't you?" the first alpha said. "That's cool." 

Erik's rage was growing again. But he told himself it would be all right. No fights. Nope. Not today. 

"Who's this foo next to you? Ya boyfriend?" the alpha asked. 

Ignored.

"Aye, quit ignoring me." 

Silence.

The alpha man clicked his teeth and muttered to his friends a bit. Erik was just beginning to think he was going to let T'Challa's indifference go, he heard his omega gasp and saw him from the corner of his eye be forcibly turned around.

"Now you can't ignore me." the alpha said with a triumphant grin. 

Erik grabbed his wrist and pushed it off T'Challa's shoulder. "Lay off my omega." he said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." the alpha said with false sympathy. "Since he never answered me, I assumed he was up for grabs." His friends snickered around him.

"If he doesn't want alphas to be all over him, he should stop flaunting that ass of his." another said. 

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants, you fucking bitch!" Erik spat.

The other alpha's eyes widened. "What you call me?"

"I called you a fucking li'l bitch!" 

"Aw, that's it!" The alpha swung, but Erik moved out of the way, then swung back. He didn't miss. The other alpha was sent spinning to the floor. His friends watched for a moment, in shock it seemed, then they were on Erik. It was a pretty short fight since Erik used to be a trained fighter and those alpha assholes were just swinging blindly in their rage. Still, T'Challa watched as his alpha took down the alphas with brute strength. His muscles were rippling, veins bulging from his arms, canines bared... He was dripping wet and hard by the time security rolled over. 

T'Challa was afraid Erik would be blamed but a couple of witnesses stated that the alphas started harassing him and that they swung first. When everything went back to normal and the alphas were kicked out, T'Challa grabbed Erik's hand and led him away from the crowd. 

"Where we going?" Erik asked, confused.

"Somewhere private." T'Challa said.

"For what?"

"So you can fuck me." 

They went to an empty ticket booth. Erik took his dick out and jacked it off until it was fully hard. "Time for you to ride this dick, baby." he said. T'Challa pushed him down on the booth's seat. He pulled the blinds down so nobody would see them fucking, then slipped his shorts off. He settled himself on Erik's thighs and hovered over his erect dick. He parted his pussy lips and raised his hips so Erik could see. 

"Look how wet you made me, N'Jadaka." T'Challa said, voice sultry and breathy.

"Fuck, baby." Erik groaned. 

T'Challa grabbed Erik's cock and slowly sunk down on it until his legs rested on the alpha's. "So full, darling." he gasped.

"Love how my dick splits you." Erik rumbled below.

T'Challa raised his hips, then slammed them down so Erik was rooted in him even deeper. Erik brought his hips up to meet T'Challa's, making the omega moan loudly. 

"Shh, baby." Erik chuckled. He slipped two fingers inside T'Challa's wet, hot mouth. He suckled and moaned around them obscenely. "Yeah, ride that dick." 

T'Challa placed his hands on Erik's abs and stared to move at a steady pace. His shirt was lifted up and bunched around his chest. He trembled when Erik's other hand clamped down on one of his full pecs. A bit of milk trickled out. Erik caught it with a finger and licked it clean. 

"Oh, Bast..." T'Challa rode Erik faster until he was basically bouncing on him over and over. "Oh, I'm c-close." he whimpered.

"All ready?" 

T'Challa gave him a soft glare and smacked his stomach. "Don't get sassy with me, brat." He spread himself again. "Touch my cunt." Erik didn't need to be told twice. He brought him off in a matter of minutes. A couple more later, and he was shooting off inside T'Challa's loose pussy. The omega man accepted all of it inside him and stayed seated for a while, then slid off his husband's spent penis. He took some paper towels that had been left in the sill of the booth window and wiped himself clean.

When they fully came down their high, T'Challa asked, "Do you think Shuri is okay?"

"She'll figure it out. She's a smart kid." Erik said.

"I hope Malik is still asleep. He gets pissy when I'm not there when he wakes up." 

Erik smirked. "Just like his daddy."

T'Challa laughed and leaned over to kiss his lips.

By the time they made it back, Shuri was waiting for them by the car with Malik in his stroller, still asleep. "What the hell took y'all so long? The stupid park closed!" Shuri hissed. 

"Sorry, little sister. Erik got into a fight." T'Challa said. 

"What else is new?" Shuri scoffed. "That usually doesn't take long, though." She narrowed her eyes at them and took in their satisfied expression and sweaty skin. "Oh my goddess, y'all totally fucked."

T'Challa and Erik looked at each other. "Uh..." Erik said. 

"Ew, I don't want to know the details. Let's just go home, please."


	16. Little Twin Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leigh: Another snapshot into T’challa’s Labor/Malik’s Birth (or a new baby. Either one would be dope)! A supportive Erik, a freaked Erik because he doesn’t like seein T’Challa in pain, freaked out T’Challa because he hates pain (or forgot how bad it was). And T’challa pushing! Then the moment they see the new baby!
> 
> Ahhh I'm excited a/b this one!
> 
> PS There's a birth scene, but it's not very explicit. There's also some mentioned Steve/Sam

T'Challa and Erik conceived a baby the day they had sex in the ticket booth at the amusement park, or so they assumed. Two weeks later, T'Challa was having morning sickness. Erik went out to buy him pregnancy tests. He waited anxiously on their bed, hands clasped on his lap. The door to the bathroom opened and T'Challa came out with a neutral expression. Erik shot up, a silent question forming in his face. T'Challa's face broke into a wide smile and then he hugged Erik's neck.

"I'm pregnant again." 

Erik laughed. "Fuck, for real? I'mma be a daddy again?" 

T'Challa withdrew so his husband could look into his big brown eyes. "Yes." He placed a hand on his stomach. Erik nudged T'Challa's forehead with his own and slid a hand under T'Challa's shirt. He stroked the smooth skin there with gentle movements. T'Challa was glad that he was taking the news so well, but he felt a little thrill of unease go up his spine. They were going to be parents again! Malik wasn't even one yet and he was pregnant for the second time? He didn't want to leave his work, but he would gladly if that meant taking care of his child. He wasn't sure if he'd ever trust a nanny again after Angel. 

Erik noticed his husband's worried expression. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Are we ready for another baby?" T'Challa asked quietly. 

"Yeah, we got this." Erik said. 

"You're not too shabby." T'Challa said. 

"Aye, you're supposed to say I'm the best fuckin' daddy to ever live." They chuckled together, then Erik held his omega close. "We got this, T."

* * *

_16 Weeks later..._

T'Challa was now three months pregnant. His stomach was larger than it was when he was pregnant with Malik. A lot bigger. He suspected he was carrying twins. In two more weeks, he would be able to find out for sure. In the meantime, Erik doted heavily on him whenever he could.

"You look so fuckin' beautiful like this, baby." Erik told him. T'Challa was sitting on the recliner in the family room, stroking his bulging stomach. His husband was kneeling next to him, watching him with sparkles in his eyes. T'Challa watched him with an amused smile. He drew his hand away and took Erik's. He placed it on top of his stomach gently.

"Touch it." T'Challa said.

Erik's hand trembled a little as he stroked T'Challa's baby bump. His other hand reached and settled on a curve of his belly. He placed his cheek against the top and felt for any movements. A few minutes of waiting, and a nudge met Erik's cheek. He smiled widely when they continued. "The baby is moving!" he said. He was incredibly pleased.

T'Challa grunted. "I know." he said. 

Erik ran his hands over T'Challa's stomach again as an attempt to soothe the baby. He was glad to see that it worked and the baby calmed down, much to T'Challa's pleasure. He gave a content hum.

"Thank you for that." he said. 

Malik started to snuffle awake from his baby bouncer. He whimpered a little with a frown. T'Challa's first instinct was to get up, but his heavy belly hindered him. 

"No, don't strain yourself." Erik said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get him." He got up from the floor and picked up his son. He bounced him a little and walked around so he could stop crying. He had been fed and changed before he fell asleep. Malik had been a little fussier lately, since he was no longer allowed to drink breast milk from T'Challa, which he loved so much. The omega hated to deprive him of it, but he had heard that if one is carrying twins, then their current baby should stop breastfeeding. Assuming he was carrying twins, but one could never be too careful.

 Erik picked up his favorite stuffed lion from his baby pen and handed it to him. Malik held it tightly with one arm and sniffled. He had calmed down completely by now. Erik decided to walk over to T'Challa, who had been watching him interact with their son with a smile. 

"Look, your baba has your baby brother or sister in there." Erik said softly. He pointed at T'Challa's heavily pregnant stomach. Malik stared at it. He had begun to understand and try to repeat simple phrases but hadn't succeeded yet. Erik pressed a hand on T'Challa's hard bump and rubbed it. "Touch it, cub." he told his son. Malik just stared at his baba's stomach with wide eyes. Erik knelt down again. He took Malik's chubby hand carefully, then pressed it against T'Challa. 

Malik made a cooing noise as he saw the outline of a foot press against the stretched material of T'Challa's kurta tunic. He tried to touch it on his own, but before he could, the little foot of his sibling was gone. Malik giggled and bounced in Erik's arms, making his parents laugh. 

"Looks like he's happy." T'Challa said.

Later that night, Erik lifted T'Challa's sleeping crop top so he could admire his belly. T'Challa stroked his dreads as he did, watching his husband's starry eyed expression fondly.

"Fuck, you look so fine like this." Erik said. "Let me fuck you, T." 

"'M tired, darling." T'Challa said.

"Fine. But can I wake you up with my dick?" Erik loved seeing a sleepy T'Challa whining on his penis, but a _pregnant_ whiny T'Challa? Sounded like a wet dream.

"We'll see how you behave tonight." T'Challa said.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

T'Challa had been right. He was having twins, though fraternal ones. He wasn't shocked, but he was still very happy. He was having one baby girl, either omega or beta, and one intersex child, either alpha girl or omega boy. Erik was over the moon. 

"My boo havin' twins!" he said as they drove back home. Malik was strapped in the backseat, eyes trained on the screen playing his favorite movie, The Lion King. 

"I think it's safe to say that you're happy." T'Challa said. He had a hand on his belly. The babies were dormant at the moment. 

"I hope one of them is a little omega boy, like his baba." Erik said.

"Because you said that, it's probably going to be an alpha girl." T'Challa teased. 

When they got home, T'Challa called his parents and told them the news. They were working at the moment, but they told him to call them as soon as he got home. Ramonda actually broke her stoic character and squealed in happiness. T'Challa could hear her confused administrator from her line. When he told his father, T'Chaka gave a deep, hearty laugh and congratulated him and his husband. T'Challa then texted Shuri, since she was in school. 

A few seconds later, Shuri was face-timing him. T'Challa answered her call. 

"Shuri, aren't you in school right now?" T'Challa chided lightly.

"Yeah, I have volleyball practice and coach is going to kill me but who cares! This is more important!" Shuri said. The camera was moving spasmodically, which probably meant she was doing laps. T'Challa could see that her braids were in a top bun. "So, you're having twins?! For real!?" she shouted.

"Yes, one girl and one either omega boy or alpha girl."

"I hope it's an alpha girl, like her auntie!" Shuri said. She looked over her shoulder. T'Challa could hear shouting. "Shit. Coach is mad. I should probably go but congrats, big brother! Tell Erik I said hi!"

"I will." T'Challa said, then Shuri hung up.

* * *

T'Challa was four months pregnant when Malik turned one. All of T'Challa's and Erik's family members, friends, a couple of neighbors (Fred and Lynn weren't invited) were there in their expansive backyard. There were green and blue streamers, tables set up with Lion King centerpieces, and children running around screaming as they played tag. T'Challa was sitting in the middle of the left side of his table with Erik to his right, holding his hand and kissing it at random times. 

Malik was being held by his doting grandmother, Ramonda, who sat to T'Challa's left in case Malik pitched a fit and needed to be handed to his baba. 

"You look so beautiful, T'Challa." his friend fellow omega friend, Aneka said. She had just arrived with her alpha wife, Ayo. They had their hands linked.

"Yes, you have a very lovely glow." solemn Ayo said.

"Thank you, Aneka, Ayo." T'Challa said. "Please sit wherever you'd like." 

Some friends of Erik's from his work arrived next. He got up from sitting next to T'Challa and dapped with them. T'Challa moved to get up, but Erik's friends were quick to crowd around him and tell him to 'be careful' and to 'please sit down'. T'Challa found it amusing how they fretted. He waited patiently for them to hug him as carefully as they could, as if they pressed against his belly he would break. Most of them were alphas and alphas tended to dote on pregnant omegas. The only omega was Sam Wilson. He hugged him and touched his stomach with a smile. 

"Looks like you and Erik have been busy!" Sam laughed. 

At some point, Malik started to fuss so he was given to his baba. T'Challa decided to give him breast milk one last time since it was his birthday. He wrapped an arm over Malik's body so he didn't lie on his pregnant belly, then unlaced his shirt and lowered it off of one shoulder so his puffy, dark nipple was visible. Malik was quick to latch on and suckle noisily. A few people looked T'Challa's way. Some raised their eyebrows then quickly averted their eyes and some turned away with neutral expressions. No one blatantly stared. They knew better than that. 

Erik wrapped an arm around the back of T'Challa's chair and peered down at his nursing son. A warmth spread across his chest. Malik looked happy as he took greedy mouthfuls of T'Challa's pec. "He missed your titty milk." Erik said, amused. In his head he added, _"Your man has missed it too."_

"He's too big to be nursed. Besides, he needs to leave some for his siblings." T'Challa said. The alpha and omega man watched as their son drifted to sleep while sucking on his baba's nipple.

"I'll take him to his nursery." Shuri said, getting up from her seat with her arms extended. T'Challa handed his sleeping son to his sister. She held on to the baby alpha securely and headed inside the house.

When the party ended, some people stayed behind to help clean up. If T'Challa so much as picked something up, people fussed over him and told him to not strain himself. He was sat down and doted on by a few guests (most of them alpha.) 

"Do you need anything?" Steve, Sam's boyfriend asked. He was a true gentleman alpha.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Steve." T'Challa said. 

Then, everyone was leaving until it was just T'Challa and Erik. The alpha man helped his husband up from his chair and led him to their bedroom. His hands never left the omega's figure. He had him lie down on their bed. Erik sat next to him and lifted his tunic up so he could admire his heavily pregnant belly. He stroked the smooth mahogany skin and lavished it with tiny kisses. T'Challa watched him and stroked his face lovingly. 

"I can't wait to meet our babies." T'Challa said. 

"I know. I can't either, boo." He kissed T'Challa's plush lips. "I love you."

"I love you." T'Challa repeated.

* * *

The day of the birth arrived. T'Challa had forgotten the immense pain of labor, but he didn't regret it. He was, however, angry at Erik. "You asshole! You got me pregnant with two babies! One wasn't enough?!" he growled through gritted teeth. He breathed deeply and heavily as he was rolled to a room in a gurney. 

"That's right, baby. Let it all out." Erik said. He tried not to take what his husband was saying to him too personally. T'Challa was in deep pain. Erik, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. He hated seeing T'Challa's face screw up with agony. He told himself T'Challa would survive the birth. He was stronger than most omegas, the strongest one he had ever met. He would be fine. 

T'Challa was taken to the birthing room and hauled on top of the bed. A doctor and a bunch of nurses were on him. Erik was given scrubs to wear so he didn't get blood splattered on him. He was at T'Challa's side, holding his hand through his omega's grunts and straining. 

"You're doing great, baby boy." Erik told T'Challa. He wasn't sure if that was true, but he willed T'Challa to do good. If he didn't, the only other thing he could do was freak out. Erik was used to blood, but not when it was his husband's. That was one sight he couldn't stand. 

"It...hurts..." T'Challa panted out. His chest rose up and down at a rapid pace. He dug his nails into the flesh of Erik's hand. The alpha winced but didn't dare complain. T'Challa was going through so much more than him. 

"All right, Mr. Stevens. You're doing wonderful." the doctor's soothing voice said. She was an omega. "Now...push!" 

A scream ripped out of T'Challa as the first little body was taken out of him. The sound of a guttural cry coming from a brown-skinned baby echoed. The nurses hurried to clean the baby so they could scent it. Once the little baby was swaddled and clean, the doctor announced, "It's a girl! An alpha girl!" and the baby was handed to Erik. The little alpha had a pout on her cute, chubby face. She had a thatch of brown curls on her head and her eyelashes were long and curled up, just like T'Challa's.  

"All right. Be ready, people. There's still one more baby." the doctor said. Five minutes later, another baby was born. This time, it was a little omega girl. She was darker skinned than her sister. Her face was serene and instead of curling up, her eyelashes went straight down. She had dark curls on her tiny head. Both babies were given to their baba. The alpha girl grumbled a bit in T'Challa's arms while the omega girl blinked brown, dewy eyes at her carrier. 

"Have any names in mind?" one of the nurses asked.

"Ashanti Rhianna Stevens for the alpha baby." T'Challa said. Erik and him had discussed names and middle names combinations beforehand. 

"Beautiful name. And the omega baby?" 

"Jazmin Kamaria Stevens for her." T'Challa said.

"They're beautiful."  Erik said. He kissed the top of his head and peered down at their newborn daughters. They were feeding in peace from their baba. 

A few minutes later, Ramonda was brought in carrying Malik in her arms, along with Shuri and T'Chaka. They doted on the infant girls and on T'Challa. They congratulated Erik. 

"Look, Malik." Ramonda said to her firstborn grandchild. "These are your little sisters." she said to him. Malik looked at the baby girls with a serious expression. He suddenly lifted a little finger at them and said his first word.

"No." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mma make malik a total momma's boy xD


	17. Pretty Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfninja23: A situation with t'challa wearing the lingerie from your link.
> 
> NayaMasters: Lingerie
> 
> Here's some lingerie-wearing-T'Challa!
> 
> warning for rimming

T'Challa was sitting in his rocking chair in the baby girl's nursery. He had both twins in his arms. Ashanti was breastfeeding from his left nipple and Jazmin was feeding from his right. Jazmin fell asleep first. She gave a little yawn and cuddled close to her baba's warm chest. Ashanti was still suckling even as she was falling asleep, slowly but surely. Her tiny mouth finally went lax around T'Challa's nipple. She gave a small sigh then fell asleep after her younger sister.

The omega man got up carefully from the chair, both babies held securely in his arms, then walked over to their shared crib. Ashanti belonged on one side and Jazmin on the other of the divider. He pulled their matching purple butterfly sheets up. He stroked their little heads and leaned down to kiss their soft curls. "Sleep well, my little princesses." T'Challa whispered to them. He exited the room and closed the door behind him softly. But he wasn't done yet.

Malik still had to be put to bed. And as the baby monitor next to him indicated, he was still very much awake. So, T'Challa headed over to his nursery. He opened the door quietly and poked his head inside. The little alpha boy was toddling around in his room, which was messy. Toys and plushies were scattered everywhere. T'Challa watched as Malik halted to a stop to pick up his Stitch plushy by the ear. He dragged it behind him and looked for more things to play with. He found his new Simba stuffed animal and threw poor Stitch over his shoulder in favor of the lion. He hugged it tightly against himself and started babbling to it. T'Challa's heart warmed. He stuck his head back in the hall.

"Malik? Are you asleep?" T'Challa called out with a knock. He looked through the crack of the door and saw Malik grab a discarded blanket and lay down on the baby mat in his room. He pulled his blanket over him and stuck his thumb in his mouth and pretended to sleep. T'Challa held himself back from laughing and went inside the toddler's nursery. He stood over his one-year-old son with crossed arms and studied him. Malik wasn't slick. He had a grin stretching his chubby, dark face. But T'Challa was going to forgive him since he was so cute. 

"What a good boy." T'Challa said. He knelt down and stroked Malik's tight, dark curls. They had grown longer and had a healthy shine to them. "It's too bad he's already sleeping. I was going to give him some of Bibi's homemade malva pudding." 

At that, Malik shot up, eyes wide with want. "Baba!" he exclaimed, his second word, then said a bunch of baby gibberish. 

T'Challa laughed. "I thought that would get your attention." He picked up Malik, who had stretched his arms up at him and babbled some more. "You'll have a little bit, then you'll go to sleep, do you hear, cub?" the omega man said to him as they headed downstairs together. 

After Malik had a small helping of Ramonda's malva pudding and some warm milk, T'Challa put the little alpha tot to bed. He kissed him goodnight and gave him Simba to cuddle with. He picked up Malik's scattered toys and put them in a faux treasure chest. He stayed back a little to make sure Malik didn't climb out of his crib and make a mess out of his room again. He was pleased to see that Malik had fallen asleep for sure this time and went to his room. 

In his bedroom, T'Challa changed out of his loose shirt and yoga pants and put on something he had recently bought: a maid lingerie outfit. He slipped the ruffled little skirt past his thighs. He tied the low-cut, off-the-shoulder top around his neck with two thin strings. Both fabrics were see-through and didn't hide anything. The only thing that somewhat did was the little apron on the skirt. It hid his genitals, but one could clearly see his thong's strings from the side and his ass from the back. He put on a leather collar with white ruffles and a black bow in the middle, then slipped on the little maid hat on his head. For the finishing touches, he put on white fishnet stockings that connected to his skirt with garter belts. He put on some heels he would normally never wear (unless it was for bedroom purposes) and headed downstairs. 

Erik would arrive any minute, so T'Challa made sure to clean lightly clean around the house to surprise his husband. The alpha man had confessed that T'Challa wearing a maid costume of some sort was one of his fantasies. And Erik loved it when he wore lingerie, so a lingerie version of a maid uniform was perfect. So he dusted around the house as he waited for his husband to arrive. 

T'Challa heard the front door open, followed by footsteps. He felt butterflies in his stomach as the footsteps got closer. "Baby, I'm home." he heard his husband say. A few moments later, he was calling his name. "T'Challa? Where are you, babe?"

"I'm cleaning in the dining room." T'Challa responded. 

"Cleaning? This late?" Erik's voice sounded closer. "Aren't you tire—oh, fuck." His eyes widened as he took in T'Challa, clad in the maid lingerie. 

"Welcome home, darling." T'Challa said. He turned around slowly and faced his alpha. He sauntered over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I've missed you, alpha."

"Damn, I've missed you too, T." Erik said, hugging his waist a bit, then stepped back so he could inspect T'Challa again. "Look at you, all dolled up for your man." He stroked his omega's lower lip with a thumb. "Makes me want to fuck you right here and now." 

"Do you think you can wait until we get to the bedroom?" 

"Let's find out." 

They didn't. As they tried to head to their room, they kissed each other heatedly and only made it to the couch. Erik pushed T'Challa down as he licked into his mouth. He grabbed his omega's supple thigh and squeezed it. T'Challa kicked his shoes off and grabbed his husband's face, bringing him closer. Erik lifted his skirt up and ripped his thong off his legs. "God, you look so fucking hot like this. Gonna fuck you silly." 

"You better pull out. I'm not ready for any more babies." T'Challa panted below him.

"I can get some condoms..." Erik said, drawing away but T'Challa quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down.

"Don't you dare go anywhere. You better fuck me right now." T'Challa snarled. 

"All right, princess. I'll give it to you." Erik said. 

"Yes, you will." T'Challa said. He pushed Erik off him and made him lie down. He took off his puffy skirt and allowed it to fall on the floor. Erik had a good feeling about it. 

"You gonna let me eat that ass?" he asked.

"If you're good. Are you going to be good for me, daddy?" 

"Yeah, daddy's gonna be so good for you, baby boy." Erik said. He dragged T'Challa up. The omega placed his thighs on the sides of Erik's face. The alpha grabbed onto his thick, supple thighs. He bit into them, then kissed them. "So sexy, sweetheart. C'mon, sit on daddy's face." Erik grabbed T'Challa's heavy asscheeks and parted them. He admired T'Challa's tight, little dark hole for a moment. It winked shyly and Erik knew that T'Challa's face was burning. 

"Daddy..." T'Challa whined. 

Erik swiped his tongue over T'Challa's hole. The omega gasped out and trembled. 

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Erik kissed T'Challa's opening, then lined a finger up and slowly slid it inside, then out. T'Challa tensed around the digit. Erik licked around his omega rim, then pushed his tongue inside along with his finger. With another hand, he teased T'Challa's clit. The omega man moaned, low and long. He started moving his hips, up and down onto Erik's face. When the alpha below him started eating him out and fingering him enthusiastically, T'Challa's moans went up an octave. 

"N'Jadaka!" T'Challa started grinding down on Erik's tongue and face. The alpha was thrusting his tongue up. His cock was hard between his legs but he had ignore it at the moment. His fingers were curling inside T'Challa's cunt, slamming into his g-spot. T'Challa felt like he was close to coming. He wanted to cum on Erik's face, make it wet with his spend. "I'm close!" he announced shakily. Erik flicked his tongue inside T'Challa's asshole while hitting his g-spot. T'Challa's hips and breath stuttered as he was bathed in the warmth of his orgasm. 

Erik widened his pussy lips and stuck his tongue out so he could catch his cum in his mouth, though some of it landed across his face. T'Challa exhaled above him in satisfaction. Erik laved at T'Challa's cunt and slit of his spent penis. He was still rock-hard. He turned T'Challa so he was on his hands and knees and grabbed his hips. "Gonna fuck you hard, baby." He bullied his way inside his husband's cunt. Erik groaned, satisfied at last. "You feel so good around my dick, princess." 

T'Challa whimpered below him. His pussy was oversensitive. He felt Erik untie his top and slip it down to his waist. Erik's hands grabbed his pecs that still had a bit of milk in them. He pushed them together and squeezed them tightly. He did all of this as he fucked him from behind, doggy-style.

"Love these milk titties of yours, baby." Erik whispered into T'Challa's ear. 

When the alpha man was ready to cum, he pulled out, turned T'Challa over, and finished on his face. He smeared his cum on his husband's skin, then slipped his fingers between his lips. T'Challa stayed on his back, totally spent. He looked absolutely wrecked with tears in his eyes, cum on his face and between his legs. "Damn, ain't you a pretty sight?" Erik said. He pulled out his fingers from his omega's mouth. 

"Glad you liked your surprise." T'Challa said with a grin. 

"Yeah, you should surprise me more often, T." Erik smirked. He had a dark, lustful look on his face. "Or maybe, next time I can surprise you." 


	18. Alpha Pheromones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkalicous413: Could u do a chapter where its nothing nut tchalla thirstinf over erik??? Like maybe hes watching him work out or do yardwork and dying over that, or hes doing cute domestic stuff like taking care of their son/domestic stuff? And erik is either confused (but down with it) when tchalla finally jumps him or hes been lowkey showing off the whole time cuz he knows hes hot

It was a nice, cool Sunday. Both T'Challa and Erik were home together for once. They woke up in each other's arms in the morning. Erik kissed his beau awake and T'Challa gave him a quick, morning blow-job to start off the day. Then, T'Challa washed the semen off his face and brushed his teeth. There was no way in hell he would have cock-breath while attending to his precious babies. Erik was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, just as he was rinsing his mouth. 

"Come back to bed, T'Challa." Erik said. He pushed his face against his neck and started kissing him there.

"I can't." T'Challa said, drying his mouth with a towel. "I have to feed our children." 

"I know what I want for breakfast." Erik said smoothly. He took T'Challa's ass in his hands and squeezed it. 

"Stop that, you horndog." T'Challa said, smacking his hands away. He had to keep doing this as he changed into one of Erik's shirts and some yoga pants. "Stop fondling me and put on a shirt." Erik obeyed him but then returned to kiss T'Challa full on the mouth.

"Stop, Erik." T'Challa said halfheartedly. He perked up when he heard Jazmin start to cry. His little girl caused a domino effect, and soon both Ashanti and Malik were crying as well. The omega pushed at his husband's chest and sighed. "Looks like the babies are awake. Come help me." He grabbed Erik's wrist and dragged him behind. "You get Malik and I'll get the girls." 

The baby girls were changed into fresh clothing. T'Challa dressed the twins into matching simple kente print dresses. The whole time, Jazmin watched her baba with a gummy smile. Ashanti, on the other hand, was kicking her chubby legs out and babbling to herself. She tried rolling to her stomach but didn't succeed. That didn't stop her from trying again and again. She was only a month old, but she was very stubborn and determined. T'Challa picked up the twins and headed over to his rocking chair so he could nurse them. He lifted is shirt up and bunched it up around his chest and commenced the nursing session. 

The door to the twin's nursery creaked open. Malik stuck his little head in the room. "Baba?" he said. His daddy was behind him, leaning against the doorway and watching his son.

"Come in, cub." T'Challa said to his son. 

Malik walked inside, clad in shorts and a t-shirt. He crept close to T'Challa and cocked his head. He babbled and pointed at his sisters. 

"They're drinking milk." T'Challa explained. He could decipher what Malik was trying to say. He had a deeper connection to him since he was his carrier. At the word "milk," the alpha toddler stood a little straighter. He recognized that word. T'Challa saw the hunger in his son's face. "But not for you." he said with a laugh. 

"No?" Malik asked. He gained a kicked-puppy look in his brown cherubic face. 

"You can get something else." T'Challa said, trying to placate him before his big eyes started to tear up. "Something just for you, cub."

Malik smiled, revealing the dimples he inherited from his daddy. He understood he had won his baba over and was pleased.

Erik sucked on his teeth and shook his head. "You spoil him way too damn much, T." 

"He's just a baby." T'Challa said. "My baby boy." he cooed softly. 

Malik hugged the omega man's leg. He looked up with an adorable smile and said sweetly, "Baba mine!" 

"That's right. I'm yours, cub."

Erik caught his son around the waist and tickled his sides. "Uh-uh! He mine!" he said. Malik giggled wildly in his arms.

"Daddy!" he squealed. He tried to twist away but couldn't. 

T'Challa enjoyed the sight of his son and husband bonding. He hoped it lasted. 

The girls finished feeding. T'Challa took them downstairs and put the twins in their play pens. Erik took Malik and put him in his booster seat. "I'm going to start breakfast." T'Challa said as he started to walk towards the doorway that led to the kitchen. 

"Baba!" Malik climbed off his seat. He ran to T'Challa and hugged his leg tightly in his little arms. 

T'Challa smiled down at his son. "Do you want to watch?" Malik looked up and nodded.

Erik was a little relieved. That meant he could start his morning workout routine in peace without Malik tackling him, screeching, "Daddy!" 

"Let's go, cub." T'Challa stared at his husband. "Erik, look after the girls." he ordered, then left. 

Erik decided to workout near the girl's play pen so he could watch them. He hooked up his phone to the speakers in the living room and played the first song that came up. It ended up being _Sicko Mode_ by Travis Scott. He started his warm up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ashanti watching him aptly from where she lied on her back. Jasmin, on the other hand, was laying under her jungle gym, playing with the toys hanging above her head.

Meanwhile, T'Challa was mixing up ingredients for wheat waffles. He could just buy the frozen eggo ones, but he believed home-made ones tasted better. As he whisked the mixture of flour in a bowl, Malik stood up on his tip-toes to try to see what he was doing. It was useless, since he was short and could barely reach the counter. T'Challa poured the mixture into the waffle pan and closed it. As he waited, Malik walked over to T'Challa and grabbed one of his fingers and pulled it. 

"Mine." Malik said. It seemed he had a new favorite word. 

"Yours." T'Challa said. He leaned down and stroked his son's curls. "You're my little alpha, aren't you?"

"Mine." Malik repeated. "Baba mine." 

T'Challa finished up the waffles and put a small one for Malik in his plate, three for Erik, and two for himself and took them to the dining room table. He then took out the syrup, butter, strawberries, and blueberries and put those on the table as well, along with some forks and knives. "Hungry, cub?" he asked Malik. The toddler nodded enthusiastically. "Do you want some milk?" 

Malik nodded again, but then pointed at his baba's chest with big, Bambi eyes. T'Challa understood why Erik caved so quickly whenever he would use that trick on him. It was actually pretty adorable, especially when Malik did it. 

"Not that milk. That's for your sisters." T'Challa said.

"Mine." Malik said with a pout. 

"No, cub." 

Malik's eyes watered. He let out a small whimper and started to cry. T'Challa sighed. He lifted his son up and cradled him close. The little alpha immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Shh, shh. Don't cry, little cub." the omega man said softly.

"What's wrong?" T'Challa heard his husband, who was standing on the doorway, ask. 

"Nothing." T'Challa said. He had yet to look at his husband, but when he did, he forgot his words. "He's just—" His husband didn't have a shirt on, which revealed his bulging muscles and his finely sculpted six-pack. 

"What?" Erik asked when his omega didn't finish.

T'Challa felt his cheeks warm up. He cleared his throat. "Um, nothing. Malik's just being a little fussy." He felt a warm pressure in his stomach but he didn't pay any mind to it. "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you bring the girls so they're not all by themselves?" 

"Okay." the alpha said. He came back and placed the girls in their high chairs. They were still a little too young to be wandering around in a walker.

Erik finished his food first since T'Challa had to help Malik cut up his waffles into bite-sized pieces and wipe syrup from his face every few minutes. The alpha got up and took his plate. On his way to the sink, he kissed his husband and child. "Thanks for the food, babe." 

T'Challa spent the entire morning looking after their children in the play room upstairs while Erik did some yard work in the backyard. He didn't pay much attention to his husband's rippling, strong figure since he was busy amusing Ashanti and Jazmin. Malik was on his lap. T'Challa was instructing him on how to make his baby sisters laugh.

"Here, shake the rattle in front of them slowly." T'Challa said to his son. He moved and shook the rattle from one side to another. The girls' eyes and heads moved with the toy with their eyes wide. Jazmin had a smile on her tiny face and Ashanti was giggling and kicking her legs out feebly. T'Challa took Jazmin's tiny hands in his own and gently clapped them together, causing her to give a little high-pitched chuckle.

Malik watched with fuming eyes. He pushed the little omega girl's hands away and shook a finger at her face, saying, "Baba mine! Baba mine!" Jazmin didn't like her older brother's tone, so she started sniffling. Pretty soon, she was crying. Before T'Challa could scold him, the alpha toddler was leaning over and kissing his little omega sister's forehead. Jazmin stopped crying, so Malik did it again and again until she was laughing wildly. 

"Good boy, cub." T'Challa said, kissing his son's cheek.

The two heard grunting outside. Malik got up and skipped over to the large, floor length window. He pressed his hands against the glass. T'Challa watched him turn around and exclaim, "Daddy! Daddy!" while pointing outside. T'Challa swept the baby girls up in his arms and walked over to Malik. He peered out the window and saw his handsome mate.

"Yes, that is daddy." he said. He watched his husband, bare-chested, wipe sweat from his face. As if sensing someone was watching him, Erik looked up and met T'Challa's eyes. He grinned and his muscles tightened. The omega started to feel that same warm pit in his stomach that eventually led him to wanting to jump Erik's bones. He was snapped out of his haze when he felt Malik tug at his sleeve. The toddler pointed at his father and bounced on his feet. "You want to see your daddy?" T'Challa guessed. Malik nodded.

"Okay. Let's go see daddy." But first, he had to finish playing with the twins.

* * *

It was nap time for Ashanti and Jazmin so he put them in their cribs. Malik was wide-awake and lively. T'Challa made his way down the basement with Malik on his hip. As he went down the steps, he could hear Erik's grunts and the sound of loud blows. T'Challa made it to the last step. He saw Erik doing a double roundhouse kick on the poor punch ball. The sight of his strong husband in action started to make him aroused, but he tampered it down. He would not get wet around while he held his precious son. 

As soon as Malik saw his father kicking the crap out of the punch ball, he started to try to wriggle free. "Daddy!" 

Erik stopped in mid-kick and looked their way. He smiled widely. "Hey, li'l man!" he said. He started to undo the wraps around his fists.

T'Challa put Malik down. The boy scurried towards his father, despite his baba telling him not to run. Erik grabbed his discarded shirt and put it over his glistening body. He sat on his haunches and caught his son when he threw himself into his arms. Erik laughed and hugged him fondly. "Missed your daddy?" He looked over Malik's small shoulder. His sharp eyes met with T'Challa's round ones. "Wassup, baby?" he said with a mischievous, boyish grin.

It was that small detail that made T'Challa snap. He looked at his son with the sweetest smile he could muster. "Malik, come here, cub." he said, extending his arms. He made sure he looked inviting and used his omega pheromones. His placid and sweet scent attracted the baby alpha. The little boy immediately went to his baba and hugged him around his leg tightly. T'Challa picked him up and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"I think it's almost nap-time." he said as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

"No..." Malik whined.

"It's okay, baby. Let him stay." Erik said.

T'Challa shot him a look that told him not to butt in.

"What?" Erik asked. He got up and strolled closer then froze when caught a whiff of T'Challa's scent which had a hint of musk which meant one thing: T'Challa was aroused. "Oh." he said. His nostrils flared as an attempt to take in more of that sweet musk. T'Challa looked at him over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

"I'll be back, darling." he said.

Malik was placed on the couch in the play room. The first thing he did was put the baby gate up so his son didn't go off wandering down the halls without any adult supervision. T'Challa put on some soothing instrumental music. He sat down with Malik and started to pull all his tricks so he could put the little boy to sleep. It took a couple of lullabies for Malik's eyes to slip close. When the little boy was snoozing soundly, T'Challa wrapped a blanket around him, gave him his lion plushy, and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

When Malik was all settled, T'Challa headed for his bedroom. There, he found his husband. He jumped on Erik and wrapped his legs around his waist. The alpha managed to catch him and returned his omega's fervent kisses. He gripped T'Challa's ass with both hands. Erik pushed him against one of the walls in their room. He squeezed the soft cheeks under his hands. T'Challa was gripping the back of his head while Erik's lips trailed down to his neck. 

"Fuck, kitten. Take off your shirt." he said. He helped his husband take his top off then allowed it to drop on the ground. 

"Erik, no..." T'Challa whined when his alpha took a dark nipple in his mouth. He trembled at the suction. He liked it, but the twins needed their milk. "That's not yours. It's for the girls." 

"They got formula. They're fine." Erik mumbled between kisses. His voice came out slightly muffled from having his face buried between T'Challa's full pecs. 

A part of T'Challa wanted to continue scolding Erik, but his mouth felt too good. A couple of sucks and nibbles later and T'Challa was pushing the back of Erik's head deeper into his chest while moaning. His nipples were more sensitive than usual and anytime his shirt brushed against them, his skin would break out into goosebumps. Thank Bast he he had put Malik to sleep, otherwise he would have thought his baba and daddy were "wrestling" and would've walked in on something that would scar him for life.

"Erik, please..." T'Challa begged breathlessly.

Erik forced his face away from his husband's chest. "You want this dick, princess?"

"Yes. Give it to me. Hard." T'Challa said.

Erik dragged him to their bed and pushed him on it. T'Challa bounced a bit on the mattress from the force. He opened his legs and spread himself open. "Please, fuck me, alpha. I've been waiting all day for this.

Erik felt exhilarated. He loved that he had his husband panting over him. He didn't notice at first, but when he caught T'Challa staring at him with lust in his eyes, he started flexing a little. He reached for the bedside drawer and took out a condom. He took off his shirt and ripped a condom package open with his teeth. T'Challa crawled over to him and took it from him. He put it in his mouth and slid it over Erik's dick.

"Damn, baby. You thirstin' real hard right now." the alpha laughed. He took his dick out of his sweatpants and pushed it inside T'Challa with minimal preparation since he was already soaking wet. He screwed T'Challa into the bed, hard and fast. 

"Yes! Darling, yes!" T'Challa moaned beneath his husband. His arms were wrapped around his back, nails digging into his skin as Erik pounded into his pussy. 

They came fast like a couple of teenagers. Erik was just pulling out when someone loudly smacked the door to their bedroom. For a moment, both men panicked.

"Baba?" called out their one-year-old son from the other side. Thank god he couldn't reach turn the door just yet. 

"Y-yes, cub?" T'Challa answered a little shakily. His stomach was covered with his own cum and his inner thighs were wet with pussy juices. He was not presentable for his son's eyes. Erik wasn't either. His dick was still hanging out and he was tying a knot on his condom so he could throw it away. 

Malik hit the door with his hand again. "Baba!" he insisted. He wanted to be let in. T'Challa guessed that he had woken up at some point and realized he was alone. But the one thing he didn't know was how in the hell did his son climb over the baby fence? A part of him was amazed and terrified. 

"I'm coming! J-just hold on a bit!" T'Challa said. He jumped out of bed and ran to the room's bathroom. He wiped himself clean, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth quickly. There was no trace of any cum on him so he grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. As he wrestled with his shirt, Erik went to the bathroom.

"I'mma take a shower." he said, then locked the door behind him. 

T'Challa longed to jump in there with him and suck him off, but his baby boy needed him. He opened the door before Malik got too annoyed. He was instantly met with the sight of his small son with his brown umber skin, big eyes, and his head full of dark curls. The sight of him smiling widely, revealing his dimples, melted his heart.

"Malik, how did you get here?" T'Challa asked as he lifted his son up. He headed towards the play room. The gate was still up. "Did you climb over it?" he asked. The little boy giggled and clapped his hands together. He could hear the amazement in his baba's voice and was happy he had impressed him. T'Challa took off the baby gate and went into the playroom. The music was still playing. He sat down on the couch and placed Malik next to him. However, the little boy quickly crawled over his lap and sat there. 

"What am I going to do with you, eh, little trouble-maker?" T'Challa said. He kissed the top of Malik's head and cuddled him against his chest. "Do you want a song?" he offered. At that, Malik looked up at him and gave a nod. And so, T'Challa began to sing softly for his little alpha over the quiet music in the background.

At some point, Erik finished with his shower and found his husband in the play room. He was met with the sweet sight of T'Challa with their son sprawled over his lap, fast asleep. T'Challa was smiling down at his tiny figure. Erik crept up behind him. He dug his chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck. 

"Look what we made. He's so beautiful." T'Challa whispered. He ran a finger down Malik's downy cheek. 

"As beautiful as his baba." Erik said, just as softly. 

"More." T'Challa said with a smile, then he frowned. "I don't want him to grow up. I want him to be my little boy forever." 

Erik laughed. "He just turned one, baby a couple of months ago. He's gonna be your little boy for a while before he turns into a hormonal teenager."

T'Challa shuddered at the thought of a teenager Malik. That was not an image he was ready for quite yet. "I hope he still loves me when he's older."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mma start another series called "sugar? yes please!" where erik is an alpha senior in HS (HE'S EIGHTEEN! NO UNDERAGE STUFF HERE!) that runs into some problems financially (somehow idk yet) and rich, older omega T'Challa ends up being his sugar momma and their relationship turns sexual (eventually.) that fic will be open for prompts


	19. Needy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TiiRawr: T’Challa is invited out(to a club or anywhere) and leaves Erik home to babysit but Erik misses t’challa and with a baby strap to his chest decides to pick him up
> 
> FYI, this was before the twins

T'Challa was excited to go out with his friends for once. After having Malik, he was busy. He couldn't really do anything with a newborn son depending on him. He had to take care of his precious baby boy

"Just make Erik look after him." Brunnhilde, his alpha friend, had said. "How come you have to do it all the time? Just 'cause your an omega?"

And before she marched up to his husband and call him all sorts of names, T'Challa told her that he would talk to him. He also added that Erik spent plenty of time with their child and was a good father. When he told Erik, the alpha promptly agreed.

"Yeah, I'll take care of Malik." had said. 

"Oh, thank you, darling!" T'Challa had given him a hug and a kiss.

"What time will you return?" 

"Around midnight." 

Erik's eyes had widened. "Midnight? So late?" 

"Yes. Nakia is taking us to a club." 

Erik had wanted to whine and beg him to stay, probably say something along the lines of, "But baby, I'll miss you so much." However, he hadn't said anything. T'Challa deserved to have a little off time now and then. He did so much for their baby and was the one to usually deal with him when he had a crying fit. 

And so, now T'Challa was going over what to wear in his bedroom. Erik, for the most part, was watching TV. He had his back against the headboard and Malik was seated on his lap. He watched glumly as T'Challa changed into a pair tight pants and a mesh shirt that normally wouldn't be practical since he was breastfeeding, but Erik had gladly helped him drain his lactating pecs. As usual, T'Challa looked sexy. No doubt he was going to have alphas fawning over him left and right. 

"You better not take off your wedding ring when you get there." Erik said, though he knew T'Challa would never.

"Can't make any promises." T'Challa teased, then turned his back so he could look at himself in the full-length mirror.

Erik got up and switched Malik to one arm so he could hug his husband with his unoccupied arm from the back. "If any alpha touches you, I'll sense it and come over and kick their ass."

"Nakia, Brunnhilde and Sam will be there. And even if they weren't, I can take care of myself." T'Challa said. "I'll be fine." He allowed Erik to kiss up his neck, but when he started palming his ass, he turned around in his arms and gave him a reproaching look. Erik backed off.

"I have to go soon. Nakia will be here any minute." T'Challa said.

"I'mma miss you." Erik said.

"I know." T'Challa said softly. He leaned forward to give his husband a kiss. "Try not to mope too much." 

"I'mma light a candle for you every hour you're not here."

T'Challa laughed and booped his nose. "You're such a dork." 

"Am I cute dork, though?" 

"Yes." T'Challa said. "You're _my_ cute dork."

Erik then walked with T'Challa to the door with Malik in his arms. The omega kissed his baby son good-bye. "I'm going to miss you, cub. Baba's going to be right back, okay? You be good." he said. Malik just stared at him since he was busy sucking on his pacifier. The alpha man watched his husband walk down the path in their front yard and towards Nakia's van.

When T'Challa was situated in hi seat, Brunnhilde stuck her head out the passenger's window and shouted, "T'Challa's gonna get fucked up so don't bother waiting for him!" 

"Hildy!" T'Challa hissed from the back. Erik saw his hand smack the alpha woman's head. 

Sam rolled down his window and leaned over T'Challa. "We promise to bring him back safely!" he said to Erik. Then, Nakia was driving away and Erik was stuck watching his baby leave. When the van was fully out of sight, the alpha went back inside. Malik looked over his broad shoulder as he did and whimpered. He didn't want his baba to leave him. 

Erik, of course, noted. He lifted him up high, just the way the baby liked. Malik smiled around his pacifier and swung his little legs about. He did it a couple more times until Malik laughed so hard he dropped his pacifier on his daddy's face. That just caused him to laugh even more. 

"What we gonna do now that it's just us alphas, huh?" Erik asked his son. He settled him back in his arms. Malik didn't answer, just looked up at his daddy with admiration sparkling in his brown eyes. "Wanna watch a movie? Huh?" 

Malik's little mouth spread into a smile that revealed two of his teeth. 

"Yeah?" 

So, Erik put on the Lion King for his son and watched it with him. Malik would exclaim loudly at his favorite parts. After the movie finished, it was dinner time for Malik. He took out a bottle of T'Challa's breast milk from the fridge. Malik snatched it from him and lied back in his daddy's arms, completely contented with the bottle held in his little arms. He raised it to his mouth and started to drink greedily from it. Nothing calmed the little alpha down like his baba's milk.

Erik walked around with Malik nestled comfortably. He started off with his eyes wide open, but as the minutes went by, he started to get drowsy. Not as fast as when T'Challa put him to sleep since he had the advantage of using his scent to soothe and lull the baby to sleep, but Erik got the job done. Malik was placed in his crib. Erik turned off the lights but left the nightlight on, then left the nursery.

The alpha went in his bedroom. He slumped into bed and started browsing Snapchat. He ran into one of Nakia's most recent posts. Erik was instantly drawn to the sight of T'Challa, who stood in the middle. His skin glowed with the flash of Nakia's camera. He looked incredibly hot, of course. And that coy, little smile he had... It made Erik long for him. He was tempted to get up at that moment and go find his beau, but he convinced himself that that was crazy and told himself T'Challa needed his space. 

He would not go looking for him. Besides, who would stay with Malik? There was no way in hell he would take him with him to a club. Nope.

* * *

"That's my shit!" Nakia whooped as she started to jump up and down when the club version of _FEFE_  started to play. T'Challa winced next to her. They were sitting by the bar and Nakia was close to him. She started singing along with 6ix9ine and Nicki Minaj. Brunnhilde wrapped an arm around her shoulders and joined her. Meanwhile, Sam and T'Challa watched them with amusement. None of them noticed the two alphas with hungry glints in their eyes heading their way.

"Which one's your alpha?" a deep voice said near T'Challa's ear. 

It was so sudden, T'Challa's first instinct was to throw his drink in the alpha man's face. Instead, he turned around and was met with the sight of burly alpha wearing an open-collar shirt and slacks. He had bronze skin, gray eyes, and was incredibly handsome. But T'Challa had a type and the alpha was definitely not his. 

"Oh, them?" T'Challa asked, nodding towards Brunnhilde and Nakia. Both women were now dancing with scantily dressed women that were either omega or beta. T'Challa couldn't tell. "They're just friends. Good friends." he said. 

"Same goes for you, sugar?" the other alpha (this one blonde and blue-eyed) to Sam.

"I have a boyfriend." Sam deadpanned. 

"Doesn't bother me." the blond alpha said to him. Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from him, but that didn't stop the alpha from going after him. T'Challa wasn't worried about him since he could handle himself just fine. What he was worried about was getting rid of the pesky alpha in front of him. 

"You got a boyfriend, baby?" the gray-eyed alpha asked.

"No, but I do have a husband." T'Challa said. He raised his hand and showed him the ring on his finger.

Much to T'Challa's pleasant surprise, the alpha stopped giving him smoldering eyes and backed up a little. "Damn. Shoulda known. All the hot omega are taken." 

"I would say sorry, except I'm not. I'm happily married." the omega man said.

The alpha man smiled suavely. "Can I get you a drink?" When T'Challa arched an eyebrow at him, he hastily added, "As a peace offering."

"Sure." T'Challa said. He didn't see any harm in accepting a drink.

The alpha grinned. "Great. What's your poison?" 

T'Challa returned the grin. "A brandy will do." 

* * *

"'Chally, do you love me? Are you ridin'? Say you'll never ever leave from beside me 'cause I want ya, and I need ya, and I'm down for you always." Erik mumbled. Malik was awake once again, lying against his father's chest. The alpha man sat in Malik's nursing chair as he sung glumly to his son. Just as he thought Malik had gone back to sleeping, the baby let out a small whimper. Erik sensed the longing in his son's emotions. He might not have the bond a mother has with their child like T'Challa, but he could pick up on a few things.

Erik sighed. "Yeah, I miss your Baba, too." he said. As soon as T'Challa walked past the doorway, Erik was going to grab him and kiss him senseless. But then he thought, _"Do I really need to wait for him to get here? Why don't I just go after him?"_ And then he convinced himself in his head that he wasn't going to do that because that was weird. Somehow, his thoughts trailed to T'Challa's sweet smile, his big eyes, and his soft kisses...

"Fuck it." Erik said, getting up with Malik still in his arms. He grabbed the baby strap and put his son in it. "Let's go find Baba." he said once Malik was tied securely against his chest.

* * *

At some point, T'Challa wanted to go home. But he didn't want to be a buzzkill. His friends were having a good time. Brunnhilde and Nakia were both pretty drunk but Sam was sober, so it that meant Sam would probably drive Nakia's car and get an Uber home once he dropped her, Brunnhilde, and T'Challa off. When he was single, he could go hours into the crack of dawn partying. But now, T'Challa had a husband and a son. He was "mommy-fied," as Nakia would say. She was one of his oldest friends so she knew what a party animal T'Challa was when he was a teen. Current T'Challa had been domesticated a bit and went to sleep at nine, eleven being the latest. 

T'Challa sighed, leaning against the bar's counter with his drink in hand (Sam was still stuck drinking cranberry juice since he was going to be driver after Nakia had one too many.) The omega man missed his precious son and his darling husband. What he would give to see them now...

"Baby!" 

T'Challa glanced to the side and saw his...husband and son? 

"T'Challa!" Erik called out as he excused his way towards his omega. 

Yes, it was his alpha with their son strapped to his chest. The sight looked completely out of place with Erik wearing his sweats and slides and Malik wearing a cute beanie with bear ears on the top with his pacifier in his mouth. It was a welcoming sight. 

"Erik?" T'Challa called back. He made his way over to his husband and child. "What are you doing here?" he asked once he was standing right in front of his alpha. 

"I missed you." Erik said. People were throwing looks their way but neither of them cared. 

T'Challa smiled. "I missed you too." 

Erik offered his hand. "Let's go home." 

T'Challa gladly took it and allowed himself to be led out. 

Much later, Sam sent him a text saying:

WHERE THE HELL R U?

T'Challa lifted his head from his husband's naked chest and sat up. The sheets slipped down to his naked waist and hugged his bare legs and ass. He quickly texted back:

Home. Just had sex

Sam responded:

ew :/

T'Challa snickered. 

"What you laughing at?" Erik mumbled below him. 

"Nothing important." T'Challa replied as he put his phone away. He placed his head back on Erik's firm chest. The alpha wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. T'Challa snuggled deeper into his arms and closed eyes. He was just starting to fall asleep, when a baby's cry woke them both up. 

T'Challa was instantly on high-alert. He started to sit up, but Erik stopped him by placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him. 

"I'll bring him." he said. 

"Will you?" T'Challa asked with a sigh of relief. 

"Yeah, I'll also put him back in his crib for." 

T'Challa smiled. He sat up, wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, and gave him a firm kiss. "Thank you, darling." he said when he withdrew.

Erik offered a grin. "Anything for my boo." 


	20. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lubba:  
> I love all your works so much! I would love to read a chapter focused on their domestic routine, for example Erik laying on T’Challa’s lap as T’challa styles his dreads, knowing Erik though his hands will probably wander to more scandalous places lmao or all of them going grocery shopping and it getting ruined by knot headed Alphas! It’s just a thought :)! Please continue, I’m hooked.
> 
> warning for face-sitting

Today was a "chill day" (as Erik called it.) Why was it a chill day? Because all the babies were gone. Malik was with grandma and grandpa. Ashanti and Jazmin were being taken care of by Brunnhilde who was suffering from baby fever. She had confessed that she started to want babies herself with her girlfriend, Janelle. It's not like T'Challa was giving Brunnhilde his babies to experiment with or whatever. The twins loved her so T'Challa didn't see why she couldn't keep them for the day. 

That meant baba and daddy could have some alone time. They were too drained to go out, so the young couple decided to watch a movie on Netflix. As they were browsing, Erik smacked his lips in an annoyed manner and said, "Man, all these movies fucking suck." 

"Let's watch a TV show then." T'Challa offered. 

"I guess." Erik said. 

T'Challa decided they should watch _Spartacus._ Erik was cool with it since it seemed like a bad-ass show, but he was fuming in about one episode. The show was nothing but a bunch of sweaty, muscular alphas flaunting their manliness. T'Challa watched the show with interest. Erik had enough of him eye-fucking the main character.

"A'ight. That's enough of that." he said. He took the control and went back to the home screen. 

T'Challa pouted at him. "But I liked it..." he whined.

"No, you liked that gladiator motherfucker, which by the way, isn't even that hot. I'm so much hotter than him." Erik said.

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want to watch?" 

It was a mistake to ask him what show he wanted to watch. Erik, being the weeb that he was, something called "Attack On Titan." It was the most terrifying cartoon T'Challa had ever seen.

"Oh my god, this is so violent." T'Challa said. He watched in horror as a monster-demon-thing devoured a poor woman's head. Erik, on the other hand, was starry-eyed. 

"It's anime. It's cool." Erik said, defending his show. He tried to make T'Challa watch the _Dragon Ball_ series with him, but his hubby was so confused throughout the whole thing. Whatever. Not everyone was cool enough to understand anime. He laid his head on T'Challa's lap. His omega husband started to stroke his hair and then stopped.

"Hmmm..." 

"What?" Erik asked mildly. He was only half listening.

"I want to try something. Will you let me?" T'Challa said.

"Sure." Erik agreed easily. He went wide-eyed when he suddenly fond himself looking into T'Challa's doe-eyes. "Thank you so much, my love." he said, then kissed his lips upside down. It was so sweet it left Erik flushing. 

"Uh..." He loved T'Challa's sweet side but sometimes it left him sputtering with how cute he was.

"I'll be right back, darling." T'Challa said. He slid off the couch. Before he fully left, Erik reached to grab his ass. T'Challa chuckled and batted his hands a way with a saucy smirk. "Behave yourself." 

T'Challa returned shortly and sat on the couch again with some hair clips. "Here, sit on the floor and lean against me." he instructed.

Erik was glad to obey. He leaned into T'Challa's spread legs. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of T'Challa's thighs, revealed from the pair of shorts he wore, encasing his head, all smooth and glowing and smelling like cocoa butter. He turned his face, grabbed a handful of T'Challa's thigh, and gave it a kiss, followed by a bite. 

"Erik..." T'Challa warned. 

"I'm not doing nothin'." Erik said. 

T'Challa rolled his eyes, then started to separate his mate's hair into sections. As T'Challa put the hair clips on them, Erik's eyes strayed to his husband's legs again. He sneaked a hand up one of them, touching softly and teasingly. He felt T'Challa's skin break out into goosebumps.

"Erik... I'm trying to concentrate." T'Challa chided. 

"I'm not tying your hands together, bae." Erik countered.

T'Challa shook his head and continued to work on Erik's dreadlocks. His husband's hands felt good on his hair and made him feel a little sleepy, but not sleepy enough to not try something again. He placed a hand on T'Challa's inner thigh. The omega gave a small jump. Erik waited for him to relax again and then slipped a hand inside his shorts. 

"Ah!" T'Challa's little surprised moan was music to Erik's ears. The alpha smiled devilishly when his fingers found T'Challa's clit. He started pressing it, slowly and sweetly. "Oh..." T'Challa moaned above him. His eyes fluttered close and his mouth fell open. The flapped open again when Erik smacked his thigh a little too hard.

"Aye, do me hair, baby. I didn't tell you to stop." he said. 

Surprisingly, T'Challa didn't complain and continued his task, though with shaky hands. Erik supposed it was because he had his fingers on his clit. A couple of more rubs and T'Challa was wet and his dick was hard. Erik's own dick was hard and straining against his sweats, probably leaving a nice dick print for his omega to salivate over. He pressed a finger inside his husband's pussy and curled it inside. T'Challa's hips canted towards his fingers, wanting more. 

"As soon as I finish, I'm going to ride your face." 

Erik licked his lips hungrily. "Can't wait." 

T'Challa's will was one of iron and so was his determination. In thirty minutes, he had finished and Erik's dreadlocks were done up in cornrows. He made sure everything was nice and tight (but not too tight.) As soon as that was out of the way, T'Challa was ripping Erik's pants off and slicking his dick up with his lips. He sucked it like a champ, taking it in is throat and swallowing around it without gagging. Erik grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face against his groin until his nose was buried in his pubic hair. 

"Yeah, take it, baby." Erik said. 

T'Challa looked up at him with his big brown eyes and a mouthful of dick. He looked so dirty yet innocent like that. His own dick was erect and dribbling with cum and his pussy was aching to be played with.

"C'mon, kitten. Sit on my face already." Erik said.

T'Challa got Erik's dick out of his mouth with a slurp. He pushed Erik on his back. The alpha watched with a hungry look in his eyes as his omega took off his shorts and underwear. He placed his thighs over Erik's head and sunk down. It wasn't long until he started feeling a tongue swiping at his clit.

"Mmm, Erik..." T'Challa sighed and ground down when his husband started to thrust his tongue inside his slick walls. "Feels good..." 

Erik kissed his hole sweetly, then proceeded to make a meal out of him. His hands moved to grip T'Challa's full ass, squeezing every so often. He loved eating T'Challa out. His taste was so good and his scent made him pant with lust. He was raging hard and his dick wanted to shove in something nice and tight, but he would have to wait until he brought his boo off. 

T'Challa started riding his tongue. "N'Jadaka!" he shouted out. He raised his shirt and started pinching and pulling at his little dark nipples. He couldn't close his mouth from the constant slutty moans he released. Erik slipped two fingers inside and started slamming them against his g-spot hard. T'Challa was releasing slick in what seemed bucketfuls. His fingers were deeply sunk into T'Challa's asscheeks. No doubt there would be dark purple hand marks the next day.  

T'Challa's pussy started to feel tender and sensitive. "Ah!" his shout came from his core. His thighs trembled and he threw his head back as he came. Erik licked him languidly, with soft, broad strokes over his opening. T'Challa sat there for a minute until his legs stopped feeling like jelly and he felt like he could move again. He slid off of Erik's face and lied back on the arm of the couch. 

"Oh, my. I think I lost a couple of brain cells." T'Challa shakily said, fanning himself with droopy eyes. 

"My tongue game too strong for you, baby boy?" Erik asked with a smirk. He sat up and wiped his mouth clean from his omega's juices. 

"Do be quiet." T'Challa grumbled.

"Just admit it—no one eats your pussy like I do." 

T'Challa knew it was true, but he wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smile off Erik's face. "Well..." He said, placing a finger on his lip as he pretended to think. "There was this one man..." He didn't even get to finish and Erik was pouncing on him, holding him down. 

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Erik growled. 

T'Challa batted his eyes. "Jealous, dear husband?" He didn't flinch when he felt a hand close around his throat. He knew Erik would never hurt him, just that he liked to be a little rough sometimes. 

"Don't test me, baby." 

"What will you do to me?" T'Challa challenged softly. 

"Tie you up and spank the hell outta you." 

 _"Temtping..."_ T'Challa thought.

* * *

It wasn't often T'Challa went out with all three babies, especially to the grocery store, but today he was. He had Ashanti strapped to his back and Jazmin on his chest. Malik was sitting on the pushing cart's seat and buckled in safely. It was hard going out with two newborns and a toddler. Ashanti, being the mischievous little alpha she was, took advantage of the fact that her baba couldn't see what she was doing and grabbed whatever caught her eye. It wasn't until T'Challa heard stuff being dropped behind him that he realized what his little girl was up to. He had to go to the bathroom and switch Ashanti to the front so he could keep an eye on her. Jazmin was a lot more better behaved.

However, when he turned around to face the shopping cart, Malik was missing from his seat. T'Challa immediately began to panic. He looked around briefly and immediately caught sight of a familiar little toddler with a little 'fro running towards some cookies.

"Malik!" T'Challa shouted after him. 

Thanfully, an alpha and omega couple spotted the little boy. The alpha woman caught Malik around the waist and placed him on her hip. "Where do you think you're going without your mama, cutie?" she said, laughing. She and her omega girlfriend started heading towards a harried T'Challa, who met them half-way. 

"Lose something?" the alpha woman asked with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much." T'Challa said. 

"Not a problem." the alpha woman said. She handed Malik to T'Challa, who placed him on his own hip and walked back to the cart. Once his little boy was back in his seat, T'Challa continued his shopping. As he was contemplating which bread he should take for sandwiches, a group of male omegas walked in his direction to get some bread of their own. They stopped once Jazmin threw a gummy smile their way, looking extra-cute with a big bow on her curls.

"Awww! This is one of the cutest babies I've ever seen!" one of them said. T'Challa turned around, revealing a pouting Ashanti with her curls done up in two puffs. "Oh my god! She's cute too!" 

T'Challa smiled at them. "Thank you." he said. Malik popped his head over his baba's arm, which caused the younger omegas to squeal again. They gathered around T'Challa and his children, fawning over the twins and Malik. T'Challa allowed it all. 

"Look at his little shoes!" they gushed over Malik's tiny Jordans. Erik had picked those out for him.

Malik watched the strange omega curiously, with a thumb in his mouth. They left chattering over how lucky T'Challa was to have such adorable kids. He continued his shopping undisturbed for a few more minutes. And then, the usual happened. 

"Damn, look at that li'l mami over there." someone said. He sounded Latino. 

"The one with all the kids?" someone else responded, another Latino-sounding alpha, though female. 

"Fuck yeah." 

"I mean, I guess he does have a fat ass. But damn, all those kids. Such a waste." 

"I dunno, I want me a baby momma someday. A hot one." T'Challa could feel his smile as he said, "And that one is looking mighty fine." 

T'Challa was happy to ignore them, but then the male alpha asked, "You think they all have the same daddy?" He restrained himself from shouting at them and took a deep breath. No, he didn't want to gain attention. Instead, he would be petty but stealthy. He looked over at the alphas and offered a sweet smile. The alphas looked bewildered but pleased. T'Challa swayed his hips and managed to hypnotize the alphas with the movement. He strolled past, babies and all, and then—

"OW! FUCK!"

The male alpha shouted in pain as his poor foot was run over "accidentally" by T'Challa's cart.

"Dude, are you okay?" the female asked him. 

"Oh, my!" T'Challa said with false remorse. "I'm so sorry!" 

"I-it's f-fine..." the male alpha said with a grimace. It was obvious he wasn't. 

"Well, if you say so." T'Challa said, then sauntered away. 

When he arrived home, he fed all three babies and changed them. Then, the four of them, including T'Challa, lied out on a mat and watched _Lilo & Stitch_ together. Jazmin was cuddled up to his chest, Malik was lying against his stomach, and little Ashanti was crawling around. That girl could never sit still. 

That's how Erik found them. "Daddy's home." he announced once he made it into the living room. 

"Hello, darling." T'Challa said from where he lied. Jazmin had fallen asleep on his chest. Ashanti had finally settled down and was gumming on a toy. 

"Daddy!" Malik shot up and tackled his father's legs. 

"Hey, li'l man." Erik said. He lifted Malik up and propped him up on his hip. "What y'all been up to?" he asked. 

"We went to the store." T'Challa answered. Erik sat down next to him with Malik on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, how did that go?" 

"Usual. Alphas running after me." T'Challa said. Erik growled lowly. "But it's okay. I ran over his foot with my cart."

"That's my baby." Erik said with a laugh. He Eskimo-kissed T'Challa.

"Some omegas were telling me how cute our children are." 

"Well, look who their momma is." Erik said with a grin. His hand moved up T'Challa's thigh. 

"Stop that." T'Challa said, smacking Erik's hand, though he did it with a smile. The alpha put the little boy down, then crawled over his omega and started to plant tiny kisses on his lips.

"Ew! Daddy, no!" Malik said, successfully interrupting the moment. 

T'Challa laughed. "Why don't we wait for all that until we have some alone time?"

* * *

"Oh! Daddy!" T'Challa moaned from underneath Erik. His hands scratched down his husband's broad back and his legs clenched tightly around his waist. Erik was pounding into him. Their bed squeaked and the headboard smacked the wall from the force of his thrusts.

"Almost there..." Erik grunted above him. "Just need....a little more... _f-fuck!_ " He pulled out and finished on T'Challa's stomach. Both men panted and stared at each other lovingly as their high wore off.

T'Challa reached out and stroked Erik's cheek. "I love you." he said. 

"I love you." Erik returned.

"You're my darling." T'Challa said. He hugged Erik's shoulders and brought him down.

"Does your pussy pop for me?" Erik asked with a stupid smirk.

Any tenderness T'Challa was feeling faded away. He gained a "bitch-what" look. "Does my pussy what now?" he asked.

"Does your pussy pop for me?" Erik asked again, barely holding back any laughter.

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "You can be such a child sometimes." he said and turned to his side so he didn't have to look at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby." Erik said. He hugged his omega from behind, dick snug between his cheeks. 

"You're forgiven." T'Challa said. 

Erik hummed happily and placed his face on the crook of T'Challa's neck. Then, he whispered, "So... _does_ your pussy pop for me?" 

He ended up sleeping on the couch.


	21. His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latoyastewart13: its nice that Erik really loves his Omega’s curves and body but it would be nice to hear what else Erik loves about T'challa besides his ass. Something fluffy.
> 
> girl/guy/person, you right! IT'S TIME FOR FLUFF!

One of Erik's favorite things to do was watch T'Challa wake up. It sounded creepy, but Erik swore it wasn't. T'Challa waking up was too cute. He was at his prettiest when he fluttered those Bambi eyes of his open and the first thing he saw was his husband. Sometimes he was tempted to wake the omega up himself, but the effect wasn't as adorable if he forced him out of sleep. Also, there was a high chance T'Challa would snap at him and tell him to eat plain Corn Flakes for breakfast and he didn't want that.

"Mmm..." T'Challa mumbled in his sleep. His face was lax but his eyelashes were starting to flutter against his cheeks. The sight drove Erik deeper into a rosy haze. And then, his eyes were opening slowly like one of those baby dolls but a lot less scary and Anabelle-looking. Erik was met with the sight of T'Challa's deep brown eyes. 

"Morning, baby." Erik said.

T'Challa stretched, arching his back, and then slumped back into bed. "Good morning, my love." he said with a sleepy smile. His eyes were hooded and gave him a sultry look. 

Erik leaned over and kisses each of his eyelids. "You're so pretty in the morning." he said. 

"Stop it, you scoundrel." T'Challa said. 

"You're so sexy..." Erik started. He cupped T'Challa's face in his hands. "Let me look at you."

T'Challa stayed still and allowed his husband to study him. Erik took note of everything--his nose, his lips, his cheekbones, but the one thing that stood out to him was T'Challa's eyes. In the light they were a burnt amber color. Away from the light, they were a smoky quartz color and just as mystifying. His eyes were slightly slanted towards the end and shaped like almonds. His eyelashes were long and curled like a pair of falsies. Nothing about T'Challa was false. His beauty, his body was all natural. 

Then intensity of Erik's stare made T'Challa a little embarrassed but flattered as well. "What are you staring at?" 

"Those pretty gems you call eyes, baby doll." Erik cheesed. He gently thumbed under one of the omega's eyes. 

"You are in such a romantic mood this morning, Romeo." T'Challa teased. He leaned forward to kiss Erik's lips. "Come on. Let's get up. I have children to feed." 

The two men got up. Erik draped himself on T'Challa's back. He was cheesing hard, quoting Romeo for him as he hugged his back and kissed whatever skin he could reach as he finished up breakfast in the kitchen. 

T'Challa turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Go get Malik." he ordered with a playful shove at his chest. 

Erik went into Malik's room. The little boy was still deeply buried in his NASCAR blankets, but the alpha could tell he was awake since he could hear giggling. He crept closer towards the bed. Once he was close enough he started tickling the little outline of his son's body. 

"Daddy!" Malik squealed over his laughter. He took the covers off and revealed his small, smiling, brown face. 

"Morning, li'l man. Time to get up. You hungry?" 

"Yes!" 

"C'mon. Baba made breakfast." Erik said, raising Malik. He held his son up against his hip and started heading downstairs. The smell of food made their stomachs rumble. Erik found T'Challa piling bacon in a plate. Erik sneaked up behind him and kissed his cheek. 

"Smells good, baby." 

T'Challa handed him a plate with eggs, bacon, and french toast. "Here's your breakfast." 

Erik placed an impatient Malik down. The toddler tugged on T'Challa's shirt. "Baba! Hungry!" 

"Be patient, cub. Go sit down, okay?" T'Challa said, stroking his curls. 

The little boy ran off to the dining room where his father was already chowing down on his breakfast. He climbed up to his booster seat by himself and waited as patiently as he could for his baba. T'Challa entered the dining room with two plates. He set one down in front of Malik and sat next to him with his own food. He started cutting up his food into small pieces so Malik didn't wrestle with his food and make a mess. Once that was out of the way, Malik started eating. 

Just as T'Challa was about to begin, his son said, "Baba! Thirsty!" 

"What do we say, cub?"

"Please?" 

"There's a good boy." T'Challa said. He got up and filled up a sippy cup with apple juice for his son. "Here you go." T'Challa said when he returned to the dining room. He gave the cup to his son.

"Thank you!" 

T'Challa ate in peace for about ten seconds, then the baby monitor on the living room became alive with Ashanti and Jazmin's cries. He sighed and set his utensils down. "I'll be right back." he said, getting up. He went up to the twin's nursery. Ashanti and Jazmin were throwing up fits like there was no tomorrow. T'Challa undid his shirt before he got too comfortable. He picked up Ashanti first with one arm and then Jazmin. They were getting heavier each time, he noted. He sat down on his recliner and pressed both girls close to his chest. Both girls started immediately sucking on his nipples.  

As his baby girls fed, T'Challa hummed to them, hoping to keep them calm even after they finished. After ten minutes of this, Jazmin was full and was now babbling happily on one arm. T'Challa cooed down at her with a smile. Ashanti, on the other hand, was still breastfeeding, ever the glutton. By the time she was satisfied, his husband had finished breakfast and was playing the PS4 with their son on his lap. 

T'Challa changed the girl's diapers and clothing. Then he put them on the baby pen downstairs for Erik to look after them. "I'm going to take a shower." he announced.

"All right, baby. Wish I could join you." Erik said. 

T'Challa lightly smacked the back of his head. He didn't like it when he said naughty things in front of Malik, but thankfully the boy was too busy paying attention watching his father play. 

* * *

Erik loved how T'Challa's eyes teared up when they made love. He loved the love and lust he saw reflected in his eyes when he pounded into him. He loved when they rolled to the back of his head or when they went wide when the pleasure was too much for him.

He also loved how pretty they were when he looked at him from underneath is lashes, especially when he wanted something and went all doe-eyed. He loved how innocent and young they made him look, like he was a good Wakandan boy. 

He loved how they crinkled when T'Challa smiled. He held so much expression in his eyes, whether he was annoyed, happy, sad, horny, or mad. But his favorite look in T'Challa's eyes was when he was with their children. They turned so soft and gentle when he was with Malik or the twins. His other favorite look had to be, of course, when T'Challa woke up first thing in the morning and gave him a sleepy smile and a kiss. 

He also liked watching T'Challa fall asleep, like at the moment.

T'Challa's eyes were calmly closed and his breathing was even. It seemed like was asleep, but then he mumbled, "N'Jadaka, stop staring." 

Erik, who had been watching his husband with his face propped up on his hand said, "Can't it help it, babe." 

T'Challa opened one eye and glared at him with it. "Go to sleep." 

"I will, I will." 

T'Challa sighed and closed his eye. All was silent for a moment and then...

"You're still staring." 

"Maybe that booty could help me go to sleep, baby..." Erik said, sliding a hand up T'Challa's thigh. This time, his husband opened both eyes to glare. Erik immediately backed off. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." 

"You better." T'Challa said. "Now, good night." 


	22. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate: Okay, I finally have an idea on what type of huge fight T’Challa and Erik could have. What if you wrote how in their early dating years, Erik did at first have a problem with how T’Challa dressed? And they had a huge fight about. 
> 
> AS FOR MY OTHER PROMPTS FROM THICK: Do not worry! They're on my to-do list but I just don't have an idea for them yet! I will write them tho! DON'T LOSE HOPE O3O

"Darling, take me out." T'Challa said. Erik had been playing his game when his boyfriend slipped onto his lap and made him pause the game. "I'm bored." 

"All right." Erik said, relenting. "Where do you want me to take you?" 

"I want to go to Victoria's Secret." 

Ugh. Victoria's Secret was definitely not an alpha's idea of fun. 

"What for? So you can buy yourself more frou-frou shit?" 

T'Challa frowned and pinched his cheek hard. "Don't act like you don't like it when I put on my 'frou-frou' shit, N'Jadaka." he said.

"Ow-ow! Okay, I get it, baby! Let go!" 

T'Challa released Erik's cheek. "So," He looked at his young alpha from underneath his eyelashes, "Will you take me? Please, darling?"

"Fine." Erik huffed. "But only after I finish this chapter and if we go to Zumiez after Valerie's Secret." 

T'Challa giggled. "It's _Victoria's_ Secret, not Valerie's." 

"Whatever. All I know is that there won't be anything for me in that damn bra store." 

"They don't just sell bras. They sell stuff for male omegas too." 

"Yeah, okay. Go get ready, baby boy." 

T'Challa smiled widely and kissed Erik full on the mouth. When he withdrew, he said, "Thank you, my love." Then, he left to their room to change. Erik had already finished the chapter by the time T'Challa returned to the living room fully dressed. However, not to Erik's liking. 

"Hold up." Erik said, stopping T'Challa from moving with his words. "Where the hell do you think you're going dressed up like that?" 

"What's wrong?" T'Challa asked, looking down at his outfit. It consisted of cut-offs that were too short and a t-shirt that was too tight.

"Uh-uh. You ain't goin' nowhere showing ya ass off, baby. Go on and change right now." Erik said, waving him away.

T'Challa crossed his arms. "Are you serious?" he scoffed. 

"As a funeral. Now get your fine ass back in the room and change. I'm not having my baby boo being checked out by any alphas today." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain! You're just like Baba!" he fumed with a pout. 

"I don't care. Go change." 

But no matter what T'Challa wore, his ass stuck out. T'Challa was starting to get annoyed. "It's not my fault I have a big butt! Stop censoring me, Erik!"

"Then we ain't going nowhere until you find something that doesn't show yo booty." Erik said. "Tell you what, you can wear one my shorts." 

"Yours won't fit me! They'll sag and then people will see my underwear!" T'Challa whined.

"Just tie them up and you're good. But hey, if you don't wanna do that, then I guess we're staying home." Erik said with a shrug. He was fine either way, as long as T'Challa din't wear any booty shorts like he usually did. He was getting tired of fending off alphas from his boyfriend. 

"You're so obnoxious!" T'Challa exclaimed.

They did end up going to the mall, but T'Challa wore a pair of Erik's shorts. Even then, his butt was noticeable so he tied a sweater around his waist. 

"I'm going to wear nothing but panties in front of you and then I won't let you fuck me!" T'Challa hissed at him in the car when they returned to their apartment. 

Erik wasn't sure if telling his boyfriend what to wear was worth it, but he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

"A'ight, cool. See you Saturday." Erik said into his phone, then hung up. He had been in the middle of doing push-ups when his phone rang. When he answered it, he was met with his friend Dante's voice. He wanted to hang out so Erik invited him over to meet T'Challa. It had been a while since they saw each other. Why hadn't they hung out in a fat minute? His baby must have heard him talking, since he peeked his head into their apartment's living room's doorway. 

"Who was that, darling?" he asked. 

"Just my friend Dante." Erik replied. He wiped sweat from his brow. "I invited him over so he can meet you Saturday. That okay?" 

"Yes, of course." T'Challa said, smiling sweetly. "I've always wanted to meet one of your friends. The way you talk about them makes them seem fun." 

Erik got up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Yeah, you'll like Dante. He cool." 

"Do you think he'll like me?" T'Challa asked. 

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" Erik said. 

"Splendid." 

And so, Saturday rolled by. 

Dante arrived, looking roguish in a leather jacket, Tim's, and v-neck. Erik looked a bit basic in his basketball shorts, slip-on's, and jersey. T'Challa was prepping himself in the bathroom. 

"My man, Erik!" Dante said. He dapped the other alpha, which then ended in a one-armed hug between them. "You beefed up." he said when they withdrew.

"Yeah, I have this crazy trainer that makes me do all sorts of shit." Erik invited Dante in. 

"Nice place you got in here." Dante said as he looked around. "Where's your omega?" 

"Prettying himself up." Erik responded. 

"Does he pay for this nice-ass apartment?" 

"Shut ya ugly-ass up."

They chatted about old times back in middle-school until T'Challa joined them. Both alphas smelled him before they saw him. Erik's mouth watered at T'Challa's clean tropical scent. 

"Sorry for the wait." T'Challa said. His skin was glowing, his curls were nice and tight, and he wore a pair of tiny gym shorts with slits on the sides and a scoop-necked tank top. Erik was salivating at the sight of his boyfriend. For a moment, he had forgotten all about Dante.

Erik took T'Challa's hand and brought him over to Dante. "Baby, this my friend Dante. Dante, this my baby, T'Challa." 

T'Challa gave Dante his usual friendly, soothing smile. "Pleased to meet you." he said, extending his hand out to the other alpha.

Without missing a beat, Dante took T'Challa's hand. Only, he didn't shake it. He raised it and kissed the omega's smooth knuckles. T'Challa and Erik were both stunned as Dante said, "Pleasure's all mine, baby boy," with a wink.

Ah. Yes. Erik now remembered why he didn't hang out with Dante much. Ever since they hit high school, Dante has been Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl. 

Erik pulled T'Challa back to his side. "Right. Uh, now that that's out of the way, why don't we eat? T'Challa made dinner." 

"Sure." Dante said. He hadn't stopped staring at T'Challa. Erik was starting to feel very annoyed. A part of him also blamed T'Challa for wearing his usual tight and revealing apparel, but it wasn't like he could tell T'Challa to go change. No, it was too late for that now. 

Dinner was an annoying affair. Dante couldn't stop drooling over T'Challa. 

"You got some pretty eyes, T'Challa, baby." Dante said as T'Challa served him a plate of steak. 

"Why, thank you, Dante." 

Erik doubted Dante had been looking at T'Challa's eyes. His suspicions were confirmed when T'Challa turned his back to walk to his seat next to Erik. Yup. There was no doubt about it: Dante was checking out T'Challa's thick cakes. Erik stabbed his steak savagely at the thought of Dante's filthy hands on his omega. When T'Challa left to get more water, Dante turned to Erik.

"Damn, your omega has a fat ass!" he said. "Watch out, Erik. If you don't look after him closely, I'mma steal him." 

He didn't doubt it. 

Later, after Dante left, Erik was seething. He turned to T'Challa, who was standing behind him by the front entrance. "Baby, why did you have to dress up like that?" 

T'Challa blinked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Like you lookin' for another alpha. Like you tryna to fuck him Dante."

"I'm not!" T'Challa said. 

"Then why do you dress like that?!" Erik shouted, pointing at T'Challa's flimsy clothing. 

"Because I want to and it makes me feel good! Am I not allowed to feel good!?" T'Challa shouted back.

"Not when other alphas are always looking at you like you're the last fucking omega on Earth!" 

"It's not my fault that happens!" 

"Yes it is! You're asking for it! You're a fucking tease!" 

The tendons of T'Challa's neck were straining. "Oh, so the fact that alphas can't stop thinking with their dicks is _my_ fault!?" he said. His face was furious. "What if I was raped? Would you say that was my fault too because I shouldn't be wearing shorts because it might tempt the alphas into raping me!?" 

"C'mon, baby. That's different." Erik said, voice a little softer. He tried to hug his omega but he was pushed away.

"No it's not! What if Dante assaulted me sexually and I just happened to be wearing booty shorts that day!? Would you side with him!?" T'Challa demanded. 

Erik got closer and grabbed T'Challa's shoulders. "Fuck no! I'd kill him if he touched you!"

"It doesn't matter what I wear, Erik. Alphas will always try to hit on me. Assholes will be assholes. It doesn't matter." T'Challa said. His voice wasn't as thunderous this time. He was saddened and hurt that Erik was acting this way. 

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby. C'mere." Erik said. He took T'Challa in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding. Word of advice? Don't be friends with alphas that will flirt with your boyfriend." 

Erik laughed. "I'm not gonna have many friends left, but you're worth it, baby boy."

"Aw, thank you, darling." T'Challa said. He withdrew his head from Erik's chest. "I think your punishment should be lifted..." 

"Oh yeah?" Erik said, smirking as his hands found T'Challa's butt.

"Eat me out first." T'Challa said with a wink.


	23. Cross out all my exes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky-star, a fellow reader, and I chatted and we agreed to have a Sam/Steve and T’Challa/Erik double-date where they run into an ex that was apparently cheating on both of them at the same time. The dude is Brock Rumlow and Erik and Steve go crazy on him
> 
> So, here you go, mayne

"All right, Sam. I'll tell Erik as soon as he gets home." T'Challa said into his cellphone. 

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then." Sam said from the other line.

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, T'Challa." 

T'Challa hung up from the call and put his cellphone back in his sweat's pocket. He was sitting down on the couch in the living room, watching his children play.

The twins were now one-year-old and Malik was two. Ashanti was running all over the place, screeching at the top of her lungs. Her curls were in two big Afro puffs. Ashanti could never sit still so that's all T'Challa had managed to do. Jazmin, on the other hand, had her hair done up in little twists with butterfly clips in them. She was playing with a small, brown-skinned baby doll and sitting right by his feet on the rug. Malik was sitting next to him, watching the Paw Patrol on TV. He had recently gotten a hair cut. Erik wanted his only boy to look "fly as fuck" so he got a high-top fade. 

"Baba, I'm hungry." Malik suddenly announced. He and his sisters had a snack earlier. 

"You already ate, cub." T'Challa said. 

"But I'm hungry." Malik said. 

T'Challa sighed. "Okay. I'll start lunch." He got up and shouted, "Shuri!" 

"What?!" the young alpha answered from the game room upstairs where she was playing Erik's PS4. The PS4 had to be moved up there since the babies knocked it over. 

"Come down here and watch the kids!" 

"What?!" 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. He decided to just text her. 

T'Challa: Come here and watch the kids. Gonna start lunch. 

Shuri: M'kay

T'Challa: NOW. 

Shuri: OK damn

He heard her stomps as she went down the stairs. She had her Nintendo switch case underneath her arm. "Okay, I'm here." 

"About time." T'Challa grumbled.

"Hey, I'm donating my time to look after the little gremlins." Shuri said.

"And I'm donating my house to you for the weekend so stop whining." T'Challa shot back. "And you better not be on that switch while you're watching my babies." 

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just look after them and make sure they don't put anything in their mouths or break something." T'Challa said as he headed to the kitchen. 

"Okay." Shuri said. As soon as she sat down, Malik slid into her lap and started babbling about the Paw Patrol. 

T'Challa started making lunch: coconut fried rice. When he started sauteing the onions and garlic, Shuri shouted from where she sat, "Ooh! What are you making?" 

"Coconut fried rice!" T'Challa responded. 

"Yum!" Malik squeaked. "Coconut rice!" 

Half-way through preparing the rice, T'Challa got a call from his cell. He stopped chopping the cabbage he was going to add to the pan and put the call on speaker. 

"Hey, baby." Erik said. 

"Hello, N'Jadaka. What's up?" 

"I'm heading over there right now."

"Great." T'Challa said and put the cabbage in the pan with his stir-fry. "Sam and Steve invited us to a double-date next week." 

"Oh yeah? Where? Better not be no goddamn Chipotle or some shit. I hate that place." 

Steve loved Chipotle.

"No, no. They want to go to Osaka."

Erik loved Japanese cuisine.

"Aw, hell yeah! Tell them we'll be there." 

"Okay. I will." 

"Aye, baby, I'm hungry. Are you making lunch right now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Love ya." 

T'Challa smiled but Erik couldn't see it. "Love you too." 

When Erik got home, T'Challa had just finished mixing his stir-fry into his rice. 

"Daddy's home!" Erik shouted from the front entrance. 

"Daddy!" T'Challa heard Malik scream. 

T'Challa washed his hands and wiped himself dry with a cloth. He stacked six plates and forks by the counter. Erik came into the kitchen with Malik propped up on his hip. 

"Hey, kitty." Erik said. He walked over and kissed his omega's lips.

"Hey, darling."

Erik placed Malik down. "Go hang out with your auntie a bit. I wanna talk to your baba."

"Okay!" Malik said and ran off.

"Miss me?" Erik hugged the omega's back against his chest.

"I always do." T'Challa had gotten back to work after a long maternity leave. He got to see his husband less now that he was taking cases again. T'Challa yelped wen he felt a pinch on his butt. He turned around, laughing and shoved at Erik's chest. "Go set up the table." T'Challa said. 

* * *

After leaving the twins with their grandparents, T'Challa, Erik, and Malik drove to Osaka with Steve and Sam driving in front of them in their own car. Malik had whined and cried until T'Challa told him he would allow him to go with them to their outing. He was happily watching the Lion King from an iPad in his booster seat.  

"Shoulda left his li'l badass with Ramonda. She'd handle him." Erik grumbled. 

"And then my mother would call and interrupt our date so I can go pick him up." T'Challa replied. He knew his mother too well. 

Erik sucked on his teeth.

"It'll be fine." T'Challa said, stroking his arm. He could feel his muscles shifting from underneath his leather jacket. "He misses his baba." 

"You spoil him too damn much." 

When they got there, Steve and Sam where waiting for them by the restaurant's doors. 

"Hey, T'Challa!" Sam said, waving at him from a distance. Steve had his arm around Sam's waist. 

"How are you, Sam?" T'Challa asked as he walked over. Once he was close enough, the two omegas hugged. The alphas dapped. Malik was clutching to T'Challa's leg, staring up at the other couple with puppy eyes. "Sorry." T'Challa told Sam and Steve. "He really wanted to come." 

"It's fine." Sam and Steve said. 

Erik grabbed T'Challa's shoulders. "Shall we?" 

In the restaurant, there were multiple tables and one giant, bar with a grill in the middle instead of alcohol and liquor. In the grill were multiple chefs. They were busy showing guests how their food was being prepared. A booster seat was brought for Malik. He sat in the middle of his parents. They gave their orders to the waiter.

Once the waiter left, T'Challa turned to Erik. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take Malik to wash his hands." 

"Okay." Erik said, taking a sip of his blueberry ramune soda. 

"Come on, cub." T'Challa, getting up. He lifted him up from his seat and placed him on his feet. "Let's go wash your hands." They were sticky from a candy he had been munching on on the ride to the restaurant. The trip to the restroom went smoothly. Malik didn't whine and was pliant, but on their way back to their seating location, T'Challa heard a familiar voice.

"T'Challa? Is that you?" 

T'Challa turned around and was met with the sight of a muscular man wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He had black hair, green eyes, and stubble. "Brock?" 

Brock Rumlow, one of T'Challa's ex-boyfriends from high-school. He was a bit of a bad-boy and had sweet-talked a younger T'Challa into being his boyfriend. 

Brock looked at T'Challa up and down, taking in his figure. "Damn. You look good. Real good." he said. 

"It's nice to see you again, Brock." T'Challa said politely, though he didn't mean it. He and Brock didn't work out. T'Challa could handle possessiveness and jealousy from Erik, but Brock called him a whore and guilt-trip him when other alphas were checking him out. He would also embarrass him when he wore something tight-fitting in front of their friends and would call him all sorts of things in front of them. He even hit him once when he was drunk at a party. That's when T'Challa decided to end it. After he smacked the shit out of Brock, of course. 

"I'm sorry how I treated you." Brock said.

"You should be." T'Challa said. "Now, excuse me. My husband--"

Brock's eyebrows rose. "Your husband? You're married?" 

"Yes. I also have three children." T'Challa said, looking down at Malik.

Brock followed his gaze. He noticed Malik for the first time. "This your kid?"

"Yes. Say hello, Malik." 

"Hello." Malik said. 

"So you're married and you got kids." Brock whistled lowly. "That's crazy." 

"Yes. Well, it was nice seeing you." Not. "But I have to get back to my husband." T'Challa said.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. It was nice seeing you, too, sweetheart." 

And before T'Challa could walk away, he found himself pushed against Brock's chest. "Oh." He squirmed in his arms. "Okay. Um." 

"You still smell good." Brock said into his ear quietly. "Still got a thick ass on you, too." 

T'Challa had enough. "Okay. That's enough of that." He pushed himself away. "Please, this is a family restaurant and my child is right here." 

Brock raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes at the weak defense he came up with. "Yeah, you never could." he snapped. "C'mon, Malik." T'Challa grabbed his son's hand and marched back to his friends and husband. 

Erik must have seen the look on his face when he sat down because he was asking, "What's wrong, angel?"

T'Challa waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I just ran into an old ex of mine from high school." 

"What did he say to you? You look upset." Erik said. 

"Nothing. He was just being a creep." 

Erik stood up from his seat, fists clenched by his sides. "Where he at?" 

"Darling, please." T'Challa got up and held him back. "Not in front of all these people." 

Erik faced him. His jaw was moving side to side as he clenched his teeth. "Did he touch you?" 

"No." Well, at least not like that but Erik didn't need to know. He didn't want husband to beat a man in the middle of the restaurant in front of their child. "I'm fine. Everything is fine." 

Erik took several deep breaths then sat back down.

T'Challa walked up to his chair kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Now, let's eat, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." 

Steve asked, looking between them, "Everything all right?" 

"Yeah." T'Challa answered. 

Their food was brought to them. By this time, Sam had almost a whole glass of sweet tea. His bladder was starting to bother him. He turned to Steve. "I'll be right back, baby. Just gotta pee." 

"Okay." Steve said. 

"And don't eat my tofu! That's my tofu!" Sam said. 

"Okay, okay. Just go already." Steve said with a laugh. 

Sam went to the little omega's room, did his business, washed and dried his hands, and walked out of the restroom. He had his phone out, checking Facebook when his shoulder bumped into someone else's hard. "Oh, shit." 

"Hey, watch where you're going." said a masculine voice. 

Sam didn't like his tone of voice. He looked at the other man. "You don't have to be a dick about--Brock?"

The alpha man blinked. "Oh, shit. Sammy boy? Is that you?" 

Sammy boy. Brock's nick-name for him he would call him by when they were dating. It was so long ago. Sam was only a teenager. He and Brock had fun together. They were friends before they started messing around with each other, and eventually dating. But Brock became distant and they lost touch. 

"Hey, how are you, Sammy, sweetheart?" Brock said. He gave him a hug that went a little too long for Sam's taste.

"Fine." Sam said. He backed away when Brock wouldn't let him go. "How about you? You look good." 

"Thanks, man. I'm good, too." 

"What are you doing here? You here by yourself?" 

"No, I'm with some friends. What about you?"

"I'm here with my friends, too." 

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. But I have to get back to my hus--"

"Sammy, I know things didn't end too hot between us but I think we should have a drink sometime. To catch up or whatever." Brock interrupted. 

"Oh." Sam didn't know what else to say. He was caught off-guard. "Um, I don't know if I can do that. Steve's a nice guy but he's not _that_ nice." 

"Who's Steve?" Brock demanded. 

Sam blinked, once again surprised. But this time he quickly regained himself. "My husband." 

"Husband?" Brock repeated. "When the hell did you get married?" 

"A couple of months ago." 

"Really? Where is he now? He with you?" 

"Yes, he's with me. And he's sitting down, probably worrying about me. So..." Sam started to back away. "I should go. Nice seeing you again." Sam walked back to where his husband and friends were seated. 

"What took you so long? You all right?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, just ran into an ex of mine." 

"You too?" Erik asked. 

"Yeah." Huh. What a weird coincidence. 

"Sam." 

Oh no. 

Everyone's eyes were on Brock, who had followed Sam back to their seating area by the grill. 

"Brock? What are you doing here?" T'Challa asked the same time as Sam said, "I don't want to talk to you, Brock." Both omegas stared at each other. 

"Wait, what? Do you know him, T'Challa?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He's the ex I was talking about." T'Challa cocked his head. "How do you know him?" 

"He's my ex, too!" Something clicked in Sam's brain. "When did you say you were dating him?" 

"High school." 

"High school? I dated him in high school, too." 

"I went to Ed White's." 

"That's where he went, too." T'Challa said. 

"Oh, fudge." Sam said, remembering that Malik was present. "Are you the private school omega he talked about?" 

"Maybe?"

"Oh, my god, you are! He said that this omega from Africa kept following him around during games, trying to get with him!" 

"What?! He went after me! He'd come to my school's games to see me!" 

Both omegas glared at Brock. 

"Explain yourself." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." T'Challa agreed, crossing his arms. 

Brock looked like he would rather be anywhere else. "Okay, I was in high school? I was a little shit." 

"Language!" T'Challa snapped, putting his hands over Malik's ears. 

"And you thought juggling two omegas was totally fine?" Sam said. 

"You are a pig! I can't believe I let you near me!" T'Challa said. 

Sam turned to T'Challa. "You know he tried to get back with me?" 

"What?" Steve said. He got up from his seat and sized up to Brock.  

"And he called my butt big! Even after I told him I was happily married!" T'Challa said. 

"Aw, hell no!" Erik got up and joined Steve.  "No one hits on my husband!" 

The two alphas growled at Brock. 

"You better get out of here before I do something I'll regret in a public setting." Steve told Brock.

"I'm one second away from kicking your ass right in front of my kid." said Erik.

Brock took that as his cue to leave. He turned on his heel and walked away. 

"Erik, darling..." T'Challa said softly. He took the alpha's hand in his. "Let's sit down, okay?" 

Erik was counting to ten in his head to calm himself down. 

"Daddy?" his son's voice broke through his angry haze. 

Erik blinked. 

"Daddy?" Malik tugged on his pant leg. 

"What's up, li'l man?" Erik stared down at his son with a forced smile. 

"I want ice-cream." 

Erik was starting to feel the adrenaline fade away. "You want ice-cream?"

"Yeah." 

"Let's get you ice-cream." 

* * *

Later, when they were getting ready for bed, Erik decided to speak his mind after being quiet for the rest of the evening.  "I can't believe you went out with that asshole." 

T'Challa was busy undressing. "He wasn't an asshole when I first met him. He didn't show his true colors until much later." He was wearing nothing but his briefs by now.

Erik's eyes were drawn to his ass and he was distracted for a moment. T'Challa's booty was hypnotizing. "Yeah. Sorry." 

T'Challa turned, breaking the spell his alpha had been under. "For what?" 

"For making it sound like it was your fault he sucks." Erik said. 

"It's fine." T'Challa sighed. "I can't believe on top of everything he put me through, he was cheating on me the whole time." T'Challa felt a hint of anger. He had wasted his time for so long on Brock, defending him from his friends and his parents. It made him really want to kick his ass. 

"Baby, don't worry about him no more." Erik said, getting up. He hugged T'Challa, hands resting on his hips. "You got me and I would never hurt you or cheat on you. I love you." 

"You're right. I shouldn't think about him when I have you and the kids. Besides, that just shows what sort of person he was. Still is. He's gonna get his ass kicked. I just wish it would be sooner rather than later." 

"Do you want me to kick his ass next time I see him?" 

"Please do."

**Author's Note:**

> made an semi-active tumblr account: hatefulneko.tumblr.com


End file.
